Winter Snow
by Crystal Saturn
Summary: Darien finds a young girl @ the park & her mysterious identity is soon revealed. Her name's Crystal, but why is she here? Why does she get strange visions & vibes about Serena & Darien? How far will she go to save their relationship? COMPLETED
1. The Beginning Profiles & Background Intr...

Winter Snow was my first Sailor Moon fan fiction. It was written in Winter 2001, when I was the age of 13. Since then my style of writing has matured, and so I have decided to edit and modify this story. This was written when I was still young, naïve and innocent. I believe this story reflects much of that, and so I have kept much of that, choosing instead, only to edit certain plot holes and grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy it.

-CS

* * *

_**Characters:**_

**Name:** Serena Tsukino**  
Age:** 14**  
Family:** *Mother- Illene  
*Father- Ken  
*Siblings- (brother) Sammy**  
Pets:** *Luna- her black cat & guardian**  
Alter-Ego:** Sailor moon**  
Note:** Serena attends Crossroads Jr. High School. Her cheerful, bubbly personality helps her make friends. She is a loyal friend and quite trustworthy but is lazy when it comes to academics and thus receives relatively low marks at school. One of Serena favourite past times (although she'd rather die than admit it,) is bickering with her run in, Darien Chiba. He constantly makes fun of her and annoys her, but in a way, she likes the attention.

**Name:** Darien Chiba  
**Age:** 19  
**Family:** N/A  
**Pets:** a couple goldfish  
**Alter-Ego:** Tuxedo Mask  
**Note**: Darien's parents passed away in a car accident when he was 6 years old. He doesn't remember anything before the accident. No one knows if Darien had any other family. He never had any real friends at the orphanage where he lived for 10 years of his life. His first real friend was Andrew.

**Name:** Crystal  
**Age:** 13  
**Family:** *Uncle- Edward  
*Aunty- Selena  
**Pets:** none  
**Alter-Ego:** Sailor Crystal Saturn (later known as Sailor Terra Saturn)  
**Note:** Crystal is also a loyal, trustworthy friend. She's curious and quite nosy, loving gossip and matchmaking. She's an avid fan of reading, music and all things occult. She loves roses

**Name:** Andrew Knight  
**Age:** 19  
**Family:** *Sister- Elizabeth (a.k.a Lizzy)  
**Pets:** Andy's good with animals but he doesn't have any pets (other than Liz.. ^_^)  
**Alter-Ego:** none (other than playing cupid)  
**Note:** Andrew owns the popular "Crown" Arcade/Café. He's a charming guy who has quite a large fan club, though he doesn't pay much attention, since he's usually too busy with work. He also has a girlfriend, Mina.

**  
Name:** Mina Aino  
**Age:** 14  
**Family:** *Mother- Sharon  
**Pets:** *Artemis- Her white cat and Guardian  
**Alter-Ego:** Sailor Venus  
**Note:** Mina Is a fun loving, extreme, happily hyper chick. She could easily be mistaken for Serena's sister. They both love pigging out, going out, shopping, and hunky guys…and they both lack responsibility in areas such as schoolwork.

**  
Name:** Lita Kino  
**Age:** 14  
**Family:** None  
**Pets:** None  
**Alter-Ego:** Sailor Jupiter  
**Note:** Lita loves to pick a fight. This usually scares people off, so not surprisingly, she doesn't have many friends. When she first moved to the area, Lita got a crush on Andrew, who apparently looked "just like her old boyfriend" but now, is more than happy with her relationship with Ken, a friend ever since she was young.

**  
Name:** Amy Anderson  
**Age:** 14  
**Family:** *Mother- Kitty  
**Pets:** None  
**Alter-Ego:** Sailor Mercury  
**Note:** Amy is a very intelligent student whose dream is to one day become a doctor, like her mother. Amy's a shy and quiet student who loves to read and study. Not much is known about Amy because she is so quiet and mainly keeps to herself. She shares a close relationship with a guy she meets at the library. His name is Greg and he loves Amy as much as she loves him.

**  
Name:** Raye Hino  
**Age:** 14  
**Family:** *Grandfather  
* Estranged Father  
**Note:** Raye has quite a temper! She has little patience, especially for Serena. Raye pictures herself as a better leader and she also had a crush on Darien. She's a loyal friend and is always there when you need her. At first, Raye despised Chad, a helper at her Grandpa's temple, but she has grown more and accustomed to him being around, and has actually fallen deeply in love with him.

* * *

**Title: **Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13+  
**Chapter:** The Beginning…

Crisp white flakes floated down across the skies of Tokyo, the remnants of the previous nights' blizzard, blanketing the city in a thick coat of winter snow. The window of the Crown arcade is adorned with a poster of support, dedicated to the beautiful super heroine Sailor Moon. Thanks to her, and with the help of the strong and supportive Sailor Scouts, the streets of Tokyo are safe. Tokyo bustles with the hum of productivity and yet, the winter brings a sort of serenity and calm to the urban setting.

Luna prowled carefully around the gardens of the Hikawa Shrine. She was glad the Sailor Scouts were able to focus on living their normal lives for now. It was peaceful and a happy time for everyone. She was still uneasy about not knowing the true identity of Tuxedo Mask, and was reserved about letting Sailor Moon become too attached to him, but she seemed to admire him, not only as a major "Hunkmeister" but also as a role model. Although the winter peace seemed to have a comforting feel to it, Luna felt a change in the wind. An important event was about to happen.

The day has been quite peaceful, with the exception of Darien and Serena's usual afternoon arcade squabble. The five schoolgirls eventually made their way out of the arcade, saying their goodbyes to Andrew before heading home. Darien closed his textbook and rubbed his eyes. He had no classes today, but decided to spend it studying to get ahead on his assignments. Darien sighed as he decided to go for a walk in the park and get some fresh air…

_This, my friends, is where the story begins…_

_

* * *

  
_

Crystal Saturn


	2. Could it be Home?

**

* * *

  
Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** G/ PG 13+  
**Chapter: **1- A Place To Call Home

Darien walked across the road with his hands in his pockets. The laughing sounds of little children could be heard coming from the park, in the direction he was walking to. He looked around and slowly but steadily walked to his favourite place in the park. The red rose gardens, which were now covered with pure white snow and frost. Darien sighed, causing a white puff of condensation to escape his lips and fade away into the cold air. He was about to take a seat on the snow-covered park bench when he noticed out of the corner of his eyes, a black luggage bag, lying on the pure white snow. He cautiously walked towards it, curiosity getting the better of him. As he approached, he saw what looked like a hand sticking out from a shallow hole, where a young girl lay. She had a couple of gashes on her head where blood was slowly seeping out, staining the pure white snow around her, and she was clasping a small backpack.

"What in the world?!" Darien wondered to himself as he knelt down and felt her pulse.

It was very weak and she was freezing cold. Her skin had turned a pale purple colour, devoid of blood flow. Darien then decided to take her back to his apartment and treat her. He scooped her up into his arms, leaving her luggage bag there, and bolted back to his apartment. He laid her down on his couch and started tending to the cuts on her head. He then placed an electric throw over blanket and hot water bottles on top of her, hoping to get some warmth into her body. Her breathing was shallow and raspy. Occasionally she would shiver and Darien would sit down next to her and start rubbing her arms, hoping that the friction would help her get warmer. It was then that he noticed that she was still holding her little backpack. He slowly took it from her frozen grip and looked through it. There he found her wallet, with her ID in it. Her name was Crystal and she was 13. In the bag was also what seemed to be a small photo album and a small book, Her diary. He pulled the photo album out of her bag and a beautiful little crystal purple locket, in the shape of the planet Saturn, dropped onto his lap. Crystal then stirred and he remembered that he had left her luggage bag out in the snow, in the park. After arguing with himself for a few minutes, he decided to go get the luggage bag. He ran out the door and acquired the black luggage bag that was still lying in the same spot, at the park. When Darien came back, Crystal was tossing and turning. She was having a nightmare.

"Shh…it'll be alright, you're going to be ok" Darien hushed as he dropped the bag next to the couch and comforted the little girl.

Soon, her eyelashes fluttered and she opened her eyes, squinting because of the sudden rush of light she saw.

"Where am I?" She asked. It was then, that Darien realized that she looked familiar.

"You're in my apartment" Darien said taking a seat next to Crystal.

"What am I doing he-oww!" she exclaimed touching her head lightly.

"Don't touch that, I've just bandaged it up. You were lying unconscious, at the park, when I found you. Your head was bleeding so I took you back to my apartment and took care of it." Darien replied, making a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you" Crystal said softly "Do you mind if I ask who are you?" she said slowly sitting up and looking at her surroundings. She felt a little odd. She knew she was sitting in a strange room of a man she hardly even knew. She felt she should've been scared or at least a little concerned for her wellbeing, but there was something comforting about him.

"My name is Darien," He said simply, handing Crystal her hot chocolate. She took it, smiling warmly.

"So you're Crystal, huh?" Darien asked, sitting down next to her and watching her slowly sip the hot beverage.

"Uh huh, how did you know?" She asked curious

" I looked in your bag, and found your ID, I hope you don't mind…" Darien replied, waiting for her reply

"No, it's ok…" Crystal smiled taking another sip

"That's a really beautiful locket," Darien said picking up the Transformation Locket.

"Ohh... yeah, thank you." Crystal gasped slightly when he picked it up, "I've had it for as long as I can remember." Crystal continued. "It's very important to me."

They talked for a while longer, and spoke of their past, present and future hopes. Darien felt as if she knew Crystal, like she was an old acquaintance, yet her their age difference suggested to him that she was too young to have know him, or held his attention for long. Still, he couldn't help but feel as if he could tell her anything, even though she was 6 years younger than him.

"So, where are your parents?" Crystal asked, curiously.

Darien sat there, silent for a few seconds and Crystal knew that she had hit a sore spot.

"I'm sorry… if…" Crystal was interrupted

"No, it's fine. My parents died in a car accident when I was young. The doctors said that I had amnesia and couldn't remember anything before then. I lived in an orphanage since I was 6 and I finally left at the age of 16." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm so sorr…." Crystal was interrupted by a thought "How old are you Darien?" She asked suddenly

"I'm 19, why?" Darien asked confused and a little curious about the sudden interest in his age and where this was leading. Maybe she knew who he was? Maybe she knew more about his past? He watched her intently, heart pounding in his chest. Crystal was deep in thought, calculating. A look of realization dawned upon her face as her eyes darted up to meet his.

"D-D-Darien…Chiba?" Crystal stuttered as realization dawned upon her.

"Yes, how did you know?" Darien asked, full of curiosity.

"Darien…" Crystal started

"Yes…" He waited in anticipation for the words to slip from her lips.

"I'm your sister."

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	3. The Past Revealed

**Title: **Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** G-PG13+  
**Chapter:** 2 -The Past Revealed

_**Last time on "Winter Snow"…**_

_"How old are you Darien?" She asked suddenly_

_"I'm 19, why?" Darien asked confused and a little curious about the sudden interest in his age and where this was leading. Maybe she knew who he was? Maybe she knew more about his past? He watched her intently, heart pounding in his chest. Crystal was deep in thought, calculating. A look of realization dawned upon her face as her eyes darted up to meet his._

"_D-D-Darien…Chiba?" Crystal stuttered as realization dawned upon her._

"_Yes, how did you know?" Darien asked, full of curiosity._

_"Darien…" Crystal started_

_"Yes…" He waited in anticipation for the words to slip from her lips._

_"I'm your sister."_

_

* * *

  
_

Darien just sat there with a blank expression on his face. He was obviously shocked.

"M…my sister?" Darien finally spoke "But how can that be? The hospital said that I never had any family besides mom and dad. How can you be my sister?" He said still shocked.

"Well… when the accident happened, I was only a few weeks old, so I didn't remember anything" Crystal paused "The only thing that saved me, was the baby capsule that I was strapped in. We were all taken to the hospital and mom and dad were unable to be saved." Crystal brushed away the tears that were starting to emerge. "We, on the other hand, were taken to separate rooms, I was fine. But you… the doctors cleaned up your minor wounds and diagnosed you with Amnesia." Crystal paused, while Darien closed his eyes remembering that fatal night…

_*Flashback*_

"He's got Amnesia. Where are his parents?" Said a tall man in a white coat

"They died upon arrival," Said a shorter man in a grey coat.

"Does he have any relatives?" The tall man asked

"I'll have to check, but I think it would be best of he went to the local orphanage" The Shorter man stated.

"Yes, so it shall be…" The sounds and talking soon died down and Darien was left alone in his room.

* * *

"Darien? Darien, hello? Are you OK?" Crystal asked, trying to get him out of his trance. Darien blinked twice.

"Oh yeah" he swallowed hard "Please continue" He urged her on.

"For some reason, even though we arrived at the hospital together, we were never reunited together again, not until today. The hospital searched for relatives, but none were found. Knowing that you had amnesia and that you wouldn't remember anything, they sent you to an orphanage. I was too young, and so one of the nurses found a foster family for me almost immediately. I call them Aunt Selena and Uncle Edward. I've lived with them ever since. A few weeks after I reached 10 years of age, they had decided to tell me about the car accident. They also told me about you, my older brother, and their struggles to get custody of you. They told me that you went from foster home to foster home and eventually back to the orphanage. From that day, I vowed, to one day find you." She paused, thinking a little. Darien's eyes shimmered with tears that were on the brink of spilling. He steeled himself and struggled to keep his emotions back in check, determined to understand all he was being told. He found it hard to believe that all this time, he had family, and he was never told.

"2 years later," Crystal continued, "Uncle Edward suffered from a stroke, and… he didn't make it." Tears flowed rapidly from Crystal's eyes.

"Aunt Selena was devastated, and a month later, she died of what the doctors called "Heart Failure" but deep inside I knew that she was heartbroken." Crystal cried openly. "You know, they say that in most cases, when one partner dies, the other often follows soon afterwards…"

"Hush… it's gonna be alright…" Darien comforted the crying girl.

"I had nowhere to go so they sent me to an orphanage," Crystal cried onto Darien's chest. "It was so horrible! I couldn't take it anymore so I took the little belongings they let me keep and I ran away." She attempted to wipe her tears with the back of her hand, but they just came back. Darien reminisced how it was when he was in the orphanage. The loneliness that haunted the hallways often manifested itself into anger and hatred within the children that lived there. Many had had no childhood, and no hope of a future. It was an oppressive, negative place, where many learned to harbor deep, dark feelings. Darien's jaw clenched as he listened to the girl before him continue.

"I ran as far and as fast as I could, and I soon found myself at the park. It was snowing so much that I couldn't see a thing. The last thing I remember is tripping in a rock, everything going dark, then waking up in your apartment." She watched Darien's reaction. His eyes seemed distant and unsure. "I have paperwork if you don't believe me! Photos of you as a baby, and of our parents. I have my birth certificate, and yours too. I know it's a lot to take in…" Crystal's voice trailed away as she watched her brother sift through the documents. He shook his head, not wanting to see any more. Looking up at the young girl in front of him, he smiled gently.

"Well, little sister, you found me!" Darien said smiling, trying to cheer Crystal up. Her heart lifted. She had hoped he would accept her into his life.

"I guess I did." Crystal chuckled. _*I need to take a shower*_ she thought to herself.

"Sure go ahead, the bathroom's just down the hall, you can permanently borrow a towel, I'll go get it." Darien replied.

"What?" Crystal asked confused

"You said that you needed to take a shower, didn't you?" Darien asked, equally confused.

"Yes, but I never said it out aloud!" Crystal replied. "You never told me you could read my thoughts..."

"That's because I can't!" Darien said with a worried look on his face. Suddenly, Crystal remembered her dream…

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	4. Little Messages

**  
Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** G-PG 13+  
**Chapter:** 3- Little Messages

_**Last time on "Winter Snow"…**_

_*I need to take a shower* she thought to herself._

_"Sure go ahead, the bathroom's just down the hall, you can permanently borrow a towel, I'll go get it." Darien replied._

_"What?" Crystal asked confused_

_"You said that you needed to take a shower, didn't you?" Darien asked, equally confused._

_"Yes, but I never said it out aloud!" Crystal replied. "You never told me you could read my thoughts..."_

_"That's because I can't!" Darien said with a worried look on his face. Suddenly, Crystal remembered her dream…  
_

* * *

The smoke parted briefly, as if to let the small figure through. A black paw, and then another. The crescent moon symbol shone brightly on her forehead. As the little black cat approached, wisps of fog clung to her fur, condensing and contrasting in a glimmer against the midnight black of her coat.

"Crystal, from now on, your locket will guide you and you have to keep it safe. The locket will transform you into 'Crystal Saturn' another sailor scout. You will have very powerful abilities once you learn to control them. They can be very useful in battle. The locket will be with you everywhere you go, for as long as the locket exists, you will have the power of telepathy. You are able to use this power whenever the locket is in your presence." The dark figure explained thoroughly. "Oh and another thing Crystal, please be careful. You are a great asset to the team, and you will be needed on the quest to find princess Serenity" With that Luna left.

* * *

"Oh, Darien, I just remembered. There was one thing I forgot to mention to you. I may… have the power of telepathy." Crystal said sheepishly.

"You what?" Darien said dumbfounded

"I can sense, or read, thoughts." Crystal informed her disbelieving brother. "I know right? It's kinda new to me too… so I'm not sure how this works yet. But it sort of explains things…"

_*What a wacko. I knew there was something odd about her.*_ Darien thought

"Hey! I heard that!" Crystal pointed an accusing finger at Darien. His jaw dropped in awe and disbelief.

"Aherm" Darien cleared his throat, "What I meant was, that, by the way you explained it, it was like someone gave you the power of telepathy." Darien corrected

_*Well someone did give it to me*_ Crystal thought. Darien had heard her and was about to comment when Crystal interrupted him. "It's… a gift." She said simply "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to step in the shower now." Crystal said, walking towards the bathroom before Darien could ask any more questions.

A few minutes later, Crystal reappeared in a casual top and jeans, with a white coat. Darien sat by the coffee table sipping the rest of his hot chocolate. Although they were related by blood, they were still no closer than strangers to each other.

"So, let's see what you've got in here," Crystal said, snooping in Darien's kitchen. She walked over to his fridge and was about to open the large door when Darien protested

"Umm… why don't we go watch some TV instead? I'm sure you don't want to see what's in my fridge… I mean, it's just some food and stuff, what can be so exciting about a fridge?" Darien said, trying to persuade Crystal out of his Kitchen.

"Darien, seriously, your fridge can't possibly be THAT bad!" with that she opened the fridge door. She exclaimed loudly at the sight. There, on the top shelf was a red apple with a bite taken out of it, a ½ eaten chocolate bar, some overdue milk, and a potato with little green furry spots all over it. It seemed to be growing into a plant, with roots so it could get up and run away.

"I… umm… don't do a lot of shopping?" Darien tried to make up an excuse for why his fridge content was so minute and distasteful.

"Well then what do you eat boy?" Crystal asked, looking at her brother. She tried to sound mature, like a mother, at the same time, playful to break the ice. "Look at this, Darien, this is not how to live a healthy life young man! This is just, unacceptable!" she waved the half eaten chocolate bar in his face while her other hand was on her hip. Darien chuckled at the sight. Crystal then took the contents of his fridge then dumped them into the bin. She closed the fridge door, grabbed Darien's arm and dragged him along.

"Wait, where are we going?" Darien managed to ask

"We, are going grocery shopping," Crystal tossed Darien what she hoped to be his car keys.

"So I guess you're staying?" Darien asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice

"Of course! Who's else is gonna make sure that you eat all your greens?" Crystal smiled, hopping into Darien's very classy, red sports car, and they drove off to the mall. "That is, if you'll have me."

"Of course." The tall, dark haired man nodded in approval. He knew it would be a little awkward, and there would still be much to talk about, but she was family.

"That reminds me, we also need to go shopping for new clothes too" Crystal said pulling at Darien's green jumper that he was wearing.

"Hey, what's wrong with what I wear?" Darien asked snatching his jumper away from crystal, who just looked at him as if he was from another planet. _*Well first off, it looks like pea soup!*_ crystal thought, turning her head to look out the window

"It does NOT look like pea soup!" Darien defended his jumper and his sense of style.

Crystal just laughed lightly at her brother's antics. "Whatever you say big bro, whatever you say." She smiled. About 2 hours later, Crystal and Darien exited the mall with shopping trolleys, loaded full of groceries and clothes.

"So what do you usually do at this time?" Crystal asked her brother as she loaded the groceries into the car.

"Umm... I go to the arcade and…"Darien was interrupted

"The arcade? Aren't you a bit old for that?" Crystal asked

"I go to the arcade AND talk to my best friend Andrew, who owns the Crown Arcade" Darien resumed his sentence.

"Ooooooooh! Well off to the arcade we go then!" Crystal smiled genuinely, "And since you paid for my clothes as well as yours and the groceries, then I insist on buying lunch." Crystal offered. Darien nodded, he was out of cash anyway.

Darien and Crystal entered the arcade together, only to be greeted by surprised gasps from Serena, Lita, Mina, Raye and Amy, who were sitting in their usual booth. Darien and Crystal both walked down to the counter, where Andrew greeted them with a smile, and sat down on the tall stools.

"So… the stone cold Darien has a girlfriend now huh? So what would you two like?" Andrew said while winking at Crystal, who blushed profusely and smiled.

"Actually, no, she's my sister. And we'll have 2 chocolate shakes and a pizza." Darien corrected, and read Crystal's thoughts

"But I thought you said that you didn't have any family…" Andrew said confused, while jotting down the order and giving it to his sister to sort out. Soon, the orders came out and Crystal sat there, slurping her shake while Darien filled Andrew in on the story. It was then, that she heard someone's thought.

_*I knew it! I knew that Darien would have a girlfriend! How dare she take my man away from me?! Why would he be interested in me? ~Sighs~ Besides, I'm just another dumb junior high girl to him. He's such a hunk though!*_

Crystal turned around to see who was looking at her. It was a blonde girl, sitting in a booth with her friends. She had bright blue eyes and her hair was up in a quite unique hairstyle, but it suited her. Her face was quite pretty.

_*Well no wonder Darien is going out with her… She's so pretty! Oh no! She saw me! Look away Serena, Smile and look away!!*_ Serena panicked. Crystal giggled to herself and turned around. By now, Darien had finished the story.

"Oh, so you're Darien's long lost sister…?" Andrew asked, clearing things up. Crystal nodded

"I'm Andrew," he said smiling and sticking his right hand out

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Andrew, I'm Crystal." She introduced herself, taking Andrews hand to shake it.

They began to talk, but didn't get very far.

"Heya Andy!!!" Another blonde girl hollered, skipping towards the counter. "Hi Darien!" she said enthusiastically

"Hi" Darien replied

"Oh hey Mina, Crystal, this is my Girlfriend, Mina…" Andrew introduced. Mina gave Crystal a big hug.

"And her friends, Lita, Raye, Amy and…" Andrew was then interrupted

"And Meatball Head" Darien smirked. Serena's fake smile faded as her face flushed a bright red colour in anger

"And Serena…" Andrew ended

_*Aww! She looks so adorable!*_ Darien thought to himself, forgetting for a moment that his sibling could hear all he was thinking.

"UGH!! Shut up you… you...conceited jerk!" Serena said _*ugh…. Handsome, cute, hunky, gorgeous, conceited jerk* _Serena thoughts contradicted how she reacted to his comment. *No, stop it Serena, he's got a girlfriend!*

"Why do you have to be so mean to me Darien?" Serena asked, looking furious. _*Why don't you like me Darien?*_ she mentally questioned, and with that she excused herself and practically ran to the ladies room.

"What's wrong with her?" Lita asked, watching Serena storm off.

"I don't know, she's never acted like that before!" Amy said

_*Great one Darien!*_ Crystal glared up at Darien. He just sat there, astounded. Serena had never seemed to take offence that easily. Crystal got up to comfort Serena and explain everything.

"Where are you going?" Darien asked. Crystal just looked at him _*Trust me*_ she told him mentally. He nodded, signaling that he got her message.

Crystal cautiously and slowly opened the door to the ladies room and she gasped at what she saw.

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	5. The Battle

Title: Winter Snow  
Author: Crystal Saturn  
Rated: G-PG 13+  
Chapter: 4- The Battle

_**Last time on "Winter Snow"…**_

_*Why don't you like me Darien?* she mentally questioned, and with that she excused herself and practically ran to the ladies room._

_"What's wrong with her?" Lita asked, watching Serena storm off._

_"I don't know, she's never acted like that before!" Amy said_

_*Great one Darien!* Crystal glared up at Darien. He just sat there, astounded. Serena had never seemed to take offence that easily. Crystal got up to comfort Serena and explain everything._

_"Where are you going?" Darien asked. Crystal just looked at him *Trust me* she told him mentally. He nodded, signaling that he got her message._

_Crystal cautiously and slowly opened the door to the ladies room and she gasped at what she saw._

* * *

Serena was leaning against the wall, tears streaming down her face. Her whole body trembled with the intensity of her sobs.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked between sobs.

"I came to see how you were doing" Crystal said as she kneeled down next to Serena and handed her a few tissues.

_*Oh great, not only is she pretty, but she's nice too! How am I supposed to compete with that?*_ Serena thought to herself taking the tissues, Crystal heard her.

"You're Serena right?" Crystal asked and Serena nodded, "I have to say, you are very beautiful!" Crystal complemented.

"Yeah, right!" Serena grumbled

"Well, I certainly think so… I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Crystal, Darien's sister." Crystal smiled, knowing that Serena would be shocked.

"What?" Serena's head shot up to look at Crystal.

"I'm Darien's sister." Crystal confirmed.

"But how? He always said that he didn't have any family since the accident" Serena scratched her head and Crystal repeated the story. Serena blushed at how stupid and immature she was being. It was then she noticed the locket around Crystal's neck.

"Wait… you're the new sailor scout, that Luna had told me about!" Realization dawned on Serena.

"Luna? She… I thought it was all a dream." Crystal attempted to sort out her thoughts.

"I think that's a natural reaction for anyone to see a talking cat." Serena smiled warmly, brushing away the remnants of her tears. "Well, welcome to the group!" Serena hugged Crystal.

"Thank you" Crystal replied "But I think that we should be heading back" Both Serena and Crystal walked out of the ladies room, having made a new friend, and in much better spirits.

* * *

Soon after her mysterious arrival, Crystal enrolled at Crossroads Jr. High. As green as a leaf can possibly be, Crystal found it hard at first to control her powers, but now is practicing every day and mastering her gift. Naturally, she was openly accepted by the other Sailor Scouts and has become good friends with their alter identities. Crystal has permanently moved into Darien's apartment, residing in his spare study room. He still has strong feelings for Serena, but won't admit it, even to Crystal, who knows that Serena secretly harbours the same attraction and feelings toward Darien. During the last few weeks, Crystal has had to sneak out of the apartment when her Sailor Scout business called. Tonight was no exception.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon yelled

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am Sailor Venus!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Crystal Saturn!"

"And I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon…"

"WE WILL PUNISH YOU!" They all said at the same time

Green ooze sprouted from the demons palms and projected towards the girls. All but one managed to dodge and leap out of the way in time.

"Help!" She squealed, frozen in fear. If a flurry of petals and a dash of black velvet, she was safe in his arms. He had saved her once again and successfully distracted the monster, giving Sailor Moon enough time to gather her wits about her and dust the monster once and for all.

"Great work Sailor Moon" Tuxedo Mask commented as he saluted, turned around and disappeared. As he left, he mused to himself about the new Sailor Scout, Crystal Saturn. With a few effortless leaps and bounds, Tuxedo Mask successfully managed to return to the safety and comfort of his home. He transformed back into Darien, slipped back inside unnoticed, and found himself to be in an empty apartment.

"Hello? Crystal? Where are you? Crystal!" Darien yelled, looking for his kid sister. He tried to call for her through her telepathy link. _*Crystal? Where are you?*_ He got no response. Obviously it worked like a cell phone and she was out of range. He decided to sit down on the sofa and wait for her. He opened a book and started reading. A few minutes later the noise of a window being slid open could be heard. Crystal tiptoed down the hallway, to see Darien, sitting down on the couch with his back towards her, reading a book. _*Phew, he didn't notice!*_ Crystal thought, turning around to top-toe back to her room

"I don't know what?" Darien asked, startling Crystal. She stood in silence for a moment, trying to catch her breath. "Where were you Crystal?" Darien asked sternly, as he stood up.

"I…I...I went for a walk" Crystal said, which was partly true, if you ignored the 'walk' part of the sentence.

"I don't believe you, why would you sneak back in, and more importantly, how? We live on the top level of the apartment block, there's no way in hell you could sneak in though the balcony." Darien lectured.

"Actually… there is one way," Crystal said cautiously *But I cant tell him that without revealing who I am* Crystal thought, then mentally smacked herself for thinking that

"Tell me what, and what do you mean?" Darien asked as he cooled down.

"I…. There's no easy way of telling you this, so I'm going to have to show you." Crystal said as she hesitantly held up the locket that was around her neck

"Silver Crystal Saturn Power!" she yelled out and her locket glowed, transforming Crystal Chiba into Crystal Saturn. Darien was, stunned as Crystal -the sailor scout- stood in front of him.

"There you go, that's where I went, to fight a giant green and purple snotty monster. Happy? And as for how I got up here, I used super magical powers, got it? Any other questions?" Crystal sarcastically flickered her fingers around, powered down and de-transformed. Darien just stood there silently. Crystal spotted something sitting on the usually plain and empty glass, coffee table.

"What's this?" Crystal said picking up a red rose and a white mask. She remembered that the mask was just like the one that Tuxedo Mask wore. And that he had roses. But what was it doing at their place? It could only mean one thing. Crystal lifted the mask and gently placed it on Darien. It sat perfectly on the bridge of his nose.

"Oh… My…. Gosh! You're Tuxedo mask!" Crystal said unbelievingly. Darien just nodded. Crystal burst into laughter.

"Hahaha! You're tuxedo mask! I found out you're tuxedo mask!" Crystal sang playfully as she skipped around, ecstatic about her latest triumph.

"Sssh!" the neighbors will hear you!" Darien put his hand on her mouth to shut her up.

"Sorry" Came her muffled apology.

"Don't tell anyone! Not even Sailor Moon herself, got it?" Crystal nodded and Darien took his hand off her mouth.

"So… _you're_ the guy who saves Sailor Moon's butt huh?" Crystal questioned as they both sat down on the couch. Crystal only just managed to stifle giggles.

"That's right!" Darien confirmed proudly.

"Where do you get all the corny advice and stuff? I mean, 'good work sailor moon'…and, and the salute? What's with that?" Crystal began to giggle uncontrollably as Darien sat there, rather annoyed that his kid sister was teasing his alter ego. Crystal caught her breath. "And where'd you get the name 'tuxedo mask' from?" she said before erupting into a louder laughter.

"Hey! It's one thing to tease what I say, but it's another to tease the name! I couldn't think of any other name, and all I could think of is how annoying the tuxedo and the mask were, so it stuck. And for teasing the name, 'I WILL PUNISH YOU!' " Darien said in a girly voice and his best sailor moon pose. Then he started tickling his little sister, who squealed and squirmed.

"Stop! Stop! I'm… sorry… please... Stop… no!" Crystal laughed, gasping for air. Darien stopped momentarily, pinning Crystal down.

"What do you say about Tuxedo Mask?" Darien asked

"I say that he's got the corniest pick-up lines and the lamest name ever not to mention his cane and top-hat!" Crystal struggled to escape from Darien's grip.

"Wrong answer!" Darien said and started tickling Crystal again

"No! No! I'm Sor…ry…im…sorry…" Crystal desperately gasped for air.

"Ok, I'll give you one more chance… what do you say?" Darien paused

"I say…. Bye!" Crystal said as she grabbed her locket and closed her eyes, dematerializing, and materializing, standing in the hallway, leaning on the wall.

"Didn't think I could do that did you?" Crystal asked

"Hey that's not fair!" Darien called "Goodnight"

"Night" Crystal replied as she went into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Hmm… I think it's about time I started that mission now…" Crystal pondered as a menacingly wicked smile spread across her lips.

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	6. Helping Hands Part 1

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** G-PG 13+  
**Chapter:** 5- Helping Hands Part 1

_**Last Time on "Winter Snow"…**_

_"Ok, I'll give you one more chance… what do you say?" Darien paused_

_"I say…. Bye!" Crystal said as she grabbed her locket and closed her eyes, dematerializing, and materializing, standing in the hallway, leaning on the wall._

_"Didn't think I could do that did you?" Crystal asked_

_"Hey that's not fair!" Darien called "Goodnight"_

_"Night" Crystal replied as she went into her room and closed the door behind her._

_"Hmm… I think it's about time I started that mission now…" Crystal pondered as a menacingly wicked smile spread across her lips.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Early next morning Crystal called Mina

_~Ring Ring~_ "Hello?" Mina picked up the phone.

"Hey Mina, it's me, Crystal." Crystal replied, half-whispering.

"Hey Crystal! Why are you whispering?" Mina asked, concerned

"I'm on a mission and I need your help, but I can't talk about it over the phone, so meet me at the Crown in about ½ an hour ok?" Crystal explained.

"Yeah ok, sure! Do you want me to call Serena and the scouts too?" Mina asked

"No, no. Let's keep this our little secret for now." Crystal said a little louder.

"Ok, see ya then!" Mina hung up, wondering what she was talking about.

_**[Half an Hour Later]**_

"Hey Crystal!" Mina greeted, as she walked into the Arcade.

"Hi Mina. Take a seat" Crystal said sitting on the seat across the booth from Mina.

"So what's this 'Top Secret Mission' about?" Mina asked curious

"Well, it's about…" Crystal explained every little aspect of the mission. An evil smile spread across Mina's face.

"We have to do this. It's for the best" Crystal continued. Mina nodded. Suddenly Andrew popped up from behind the booth, scaring the two girls immensely.

"Can I help?" Andrew asked

"AHH! Don't do that 'Drew!" Mina lightly hit her boyfriend's chest

"You scared me HALF TO DEATH!" Crystal said a bit too loudly. Andrew simply chuckled.

"How long have you been listening to our conversation?" Mina asked, annoyed that her boyfriend was spying on her.

"Since the beginning, and I heard everything!" Andrew admitted, a little too sure of himself. He knew there was no way the girls could get away with this now unless he was allowed to play along.

"So you know our secret?" Crystal asked

"About you girls being sailor scouts, yep, and I also heard your plan… And I think that I could help you" Andrew smiled, wickedly.

"Hmm" Crystal said thoughtfully "I think we could use you Andy!" she continued

"Great, I'll meet you girls back here straight after school?" Andrew asked

"Yep! And speaking about school, we better go before we're late!" Mina exclaimed. The two girls left the arcade and bolted to school. The day went by quickly and soon, the last bell for the day rang. Mina and Crystal ran to the arcade to get there before anyone else did.

"Hi again, girls!" Andrew waved, as they practically collapsed onto the counter.

"Hey…An…dy" they both puffed. Andrew chuckled and handed Crystal a chocolate shake and Mina a strawberry one. "Thanks, we needed that" Mina said cheerfully, leaning over the counter to kiss Andrew on the cheek.

"Aw, how sickeningly cute!" Crystal exclaimed, making the couple go red. They then went over their practically flawless plan and claimed their duties.

"So, everyone knows what they have to do?" Crystal asked, sipping her chocolate shake. The couple nodded.

"Good," Crystal smiled wickedly. "And remember, not a WORD to anyone about this, not even any hints!" Crystal said seriously.

"Definitely! We don't want to spoil the surprise" Andrew smiled

"I love surprises!" Mina grinned, evilly. "A Scouts' work is never done." As if on cue, Darien walked into the arcade.

"Hey Drew! Hey Mina! Hey little ankle biter!" Darien smiled as he walked towards them.

"Hey Dare!" Andrew smiled warmly.

"Hi Darien!" Mina waved.

"Heeeeey my awesome big brother!" Crystal hugged Darien a little too eagerly.

"*Sniff Sniff* Nothing like a family reunion!" Mina said, pretending to cry.

"What? I only saw the brat 6 hours ago!" Darien teased. Crystal faked a hurt expression.

"And besides, who would miss THAT jerk?!" Crystal turned her back against her brother, crossed her arms and arrogantly stuck her nose up in the air.

"Ouch, I'm hurt!" Darien exclaimed sarcastically, sitting on the stool next to Crystal. "So what have you guys been talking about? And where's Meatball Head?" Darien asked, looking around. And as if on cue, Serena, Lita, Raye and Amy walked through the arcade doors.

"Well, well, well! speak of the Devil" Andrew smiled "I'll be back in a tick" Andrew winked and walked into a room with a sign on the door saying "Employees Only". Serena and the gang walked over to where Mina, Crystal and Darien were sitting.

"Hi guys! When did you get here?" Serena asked suspiciously.

"About..." Mina started.

"Just then, actually" Crystal interrupted. Darien looked at his sister strangely. _*What are you up to?*_ He mentally asked _*Nothing! I'm not up to anything!*_ She replied, smiling innocently. _*Yeah…right!* _Darien rolled his eyes.

"So, meatball head, have anything to throw at me today?" Darien asked Serena

"Actually, no, not right now, but if you don't leave me alone, then that milkshake over there will be on your head!" Serena replied, pointing to a banana shake, sitting on the counter.

"Ooh! Touché!" Darien backed away. Mina nudged Crystal with her elbow and Crystal winked, and they both giggled.

"What's so funny girls?" Serena asked, suspicious.

"Yes ladies, please, enlighten us." Darien said, eyeing his sister down with that strange look on his face again. _*There's something strange going on…* _Darien thought to himself _*I told you! There's nothing going on!*_ Crystal mentally replied. _*Well ok, whatever you say, but will you QUIT perving on my thoughts!?*_ Darien asked getting mad_ *Well sorry! But I can't help it! You know very well that I can't fully control my powers yet!*_ Crystal fought back _*Well… Learn faster!*_ Darien shot back, not knowing what else to say.

Mina, on the other hand, noticed that Crystal was having a mental war with her brother, so she answered.

"Nothing, nothing at all…" she smiled all fake and sugar coated.

"Isn't that right Crystal?" Mina asked, but Crystal and Darien were still arguing through their link, throwing the occasional daggered glance at each other.

_*Well, that's all easy for you to say 'Mr. Tuxedo Mask Cape Top-Hat Man'! You've only got your cane and a few roses and stuff! How would you know about controlling telepathic abilities?*_ Crystal steamed _*Didn't I tell you not to tease Tuxedo Mask? I told you! You just wait till we get home!*_ Darien teased. With that Crystal stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

"Hello? Have you guys finished glaring at each other yet?" Serena asked, waving a hand in front of them both.

"Yeah," Crystal confirmed. There was a short moment of silence.

"Oh no! Mina! We were supposed to pick up that dress that you ordered from the mall!" Serena remembered. Mina exaggerated a gasp.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" Mina said. "Well we better go!" Mina winked at Crystal as she and Serena bolted out the door to the mall. Just then, Andrew strolled out of the back room.

"Hey where are Mina and Serena?" Andrew asked quite confused

"They went to the mall to pick up Mina's dress." Amy said sweetly.

"Oh…" Andrew grinned

"Well, I guess I'll be heading home now…" Darien stood up and stretched his legs

_*See Drew, I told you that the only reason that he came here was to see Serena*_ Crystal mentally told Andrew. _*Woah, you never told me you could do this. This is so creepy, and cool!*_ Andrew mentally replied. Crystal just smiled.

"Wait up, I'm coming with you!" Crystal got up following Darien. They started to walk back to their apartment together, when suddenly, Darien poked Crystal's side. She let out a loud high-pitched squeal and leaned over to her side.

"What the heck was that for?! You know I'm VERY ticklish!" Crystal scolded Darien, who had a broad grin on his face.

"THAT was for teasing Tuxedo Mask" Darien said, sounding childish.

"Geez Darien! You can be such a little twerp at times!" Crystal said recovering from her shock. "I really don't know WHY someone would want to go out with you" Crystal smiled to herself

"What? Who?" Darien stopped dead in his tracks. Crystal stifled a smile and 'Hmm-ed' innocently. "You said, you don't know why someone would want to go out with me, what did you mean?" Darien asked

"Oh, yeah… that." Crystal shrugged off, acting casual and rather blasé. "I know someone who likes you… really likes you"

"Who? Tell me who!" Darien asked curiously, desperately trying to hide his it under a cool demeanor.

"I can't tell you that, the only way you can find out is if you meet them" Crystal said, cleaning a bit of pizza topping from under one of her, otherwise perfectly clean, nails.

"Well is it someone I know?" Darien asked, looking a little flushed, but maintaining a calm tone.

"Yep, of course! And I think that you'll like her… very much" Crystal emphasized the last two words.

"Well, in that case, I'll meet her." Darien said, boldly.

"Pinky promise?" Crystal asked holding out her little pinky, childishly.

"Yep, pinky promise" Darien said, awkwardly interlocking his pinky with Crystals.

"You can't back out… promise?" Crystal asked, making sure that there was no way that he could back out. Darien smiled at his sister's childish antics.

"As my duty as Tuxedo Mask, I promise" Darien played along, placing his right hand across his heart and his left hand up, as if he was pledging an oath. "Do you want to spit-shake while you're at it?" Darien smiled

"Eeeww! Dare! That's sooooo disgusting! You can get cooties from that!" Crystal said taking a step away from Darien, who laughed lightheartedly.

"Cooties? What are they?" Darien asked rolling his eyes.

"Umm… They're these big green slimy things that grow from tiny little bacteria and they spread and make you decompose and go all smelly and dead!" Crystal said trying her best to worry Darien. It obviously was NOT working. Darien just laughed harder.

"Cooties…?" Darien asked skeptically, trying his best not to crack up laughing again.

"Ok Ok, maybe there are no such things as cooties, but what I meant is that it's really unhygienic, You should know that Mr. Doctor wannabe!" Crystal changed her tone from an immature little girl to a mature mother-like voice, as she waved her index finger in Darien's face. By then, they could see the block of apartments that they lived in.

"So… please tell me… Who I'm going to meet!?" Darien asked.

"Hmm… oh ok. You're going on a dinner with Sailor Moon, at a fancy & formal restaurant, at 7, this Friday." Crystal admitted.

"SAILOR MOON?!" Darien asked, shocked.

"Well yeah… duh! It's pretty obvious you've got the hots for her! And well, you'd be a total idiot not to know that she's totally mad about you, so… I (with the help of some friends) set you two up!" Crystal smiled, proud of herself.

"Are you crazy? She'll find out my identity!" Darien said a bit quietly, blushing madly

"Well she's bound to find out sooner or later! And besides, aren't you dying to find out who she really is?" Crystal added

"Well… yeah, but what if she doesn't like the real me?" Darien asked getting self-conscious.

"Calm down! Calm down, trust me big bro… she's totally head-over-heels in love with your alter ego AND the real you. She just doesn't know that your alter ego IS the real you." Crystal said, as they both walked into their apartment. As soon as Darien started to breathe normally, he then remembered…

"Wait, TOMORROW IS FRIDAY!!!"

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	7. Helping HandsPart 2

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** G-PG 13+  
**Chapter:** 7 -Helping Hands Part 2

_**Last time on "Winter Snow"…**_

_"Are you crazy? She'll find out my identity!" Darien said a bit quietly, blushing madly_

_"Well she's bound to find out sooner or later! And besides, aren't you dying to find out who she really is?" Crystal added_

_"Well… yeah, but what if she doesn't like the real me?" Darien asked getting self-conscious._

_"Calm down! Calm down, trust me big bro… she's totally head-over-heels in love with your alter ego AND the real you. She just doesn't know that your alter ego IS the real you." Crystal said, as they both walked into their apartment. As soon as Darien started to breathe normally, he then remembered…_

_"Wait, TOMORROW IS FRIDAY!!!"_

* * *

_**[Meanwhile- With Mina and Serena]**_

"Wait up Serena!" Mina called after Serena

"But the shop's gonna close in 2 minutes!" Serena yelled back

"It's Thursday, the shops are open for an extra 2 hours remember?" Mina asked

"Oh… yeah, whoops!" Serena smiled sheepishly

"Anyway, I was wondering. If I arranged a date with someone for you, would you go?" Mina asked coyly, nervously playing with a lock of her long blonde hair.

"What? A blind date? I'm not so sure about this. Why do you ask?" Serena raised an eyebrow, uncertain about where this topic of conversation was going. She didn't like the sound of this at all. Mina was notorious for bad blind date set ups. Serena was sure this would be one of those, and was determined not to fall victim to the 'Goddess of Loves' schemes.

"Well, because you've got a date this Friday night." Mina said abruptly, smiling as innocently as she could manage.

"Mina! With who?" Serena felt her face flush a bright red, partially in embarrassment, but mostly in anger.

"Um… Tuxedo Mask."

"TUXEDO MASK?! How did you manage that?!" A gasp of air caught in the back of Serena's throat as she began to blush profusely. For a moment, she thought she could've fainted.

"I've got my ways…" Mina giggled, giddy at the thought of being awarded the honor of being the best matchmaker in town. "You're going to a fancy/formal restaurant for dinner, with him, at 7."

"Oh my gosh!" Serena said excitedly "But what if he doesn't like the real me?" Concern and rational thinking suddenly reared its ugly head.

"Trust me, he'll like the real you as much as you'll like the real him." Mina smiled, trying the best to reassure her friend. Serena's breathing slowed as the attempted to calm down. It wasn't long before her train of thought led her towards a rather important fact.

"Wait…TOMORROW IS FRIDAY!" She froze in mid step as both her, and Mina, began to walk into the shopping mall. "Oh Mina, I need to get a dress and shoes and I need to do my hair and… and… and…" Serena grabbed Mina by the shoulders in desperation and began to shake her.

"Calm down girl! You're hyperventilating!" Mina giggled. "Listen, how about we get all that stuff and then tomorrow, I'll come over your place and help you get ready, OK?" Mina sorted out.

"Oh Mina! You're the best!!!" Serena gave Mina a giant bear hug.

Meanwhile, Andrew, who had been left in charge of bookings and reservations, was stacking the last of the chairs in the empty arcade. The Crown had closed early because there weren't any customers. Business has slowed right down lately. Andrew decided that this would be a great time to organize where Serena and Darien would be dining the next afternoon.

"Hmm, The Comet Café sounds cool…" Andrew pondered to himself. "I'll make them meet in the rose gardens, outside the café" Andrew cackled wickedly. "I'd LOVE to see the expressions on their faces when they realize that they're gonna spend the night with each other."

* * *

_**[**__**The Next Day- After School…]**_

"Serena! Wait up!" Mina yelled after her blonde friend.

"Hurry up Mina! I'll be late for my date!" Serena rushed home, sprinting past the arcade, where, inside, Crystal and Andrew were talking about this afternoon.

"So do you think that they'll last long in the same room together?" Andrew mused out loud.

"I don't know Andy, but Darien pinky promised me that he'd go…" Crystal said wriggling her pinky. He smiled at her innocence.

"Well in that case, but how are we gonna get them to confess their feelings for one another?" Andrew asked thoughtfully

"Oh, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve…" Crystal smiled, evilly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I may not have mastered ALL of my powers yet, but I DO have a spell that will work." Crystal beamed. "It will make the people affected, say what they are thinking, no matter what. Kinda like a truth serum." Crystal explained.

"Hey, that's really good!" Andrew admitted.

"Well, Andy, I gotta go help Darien get ready for tonight. Bye!" Crystal waved

"See ya later! Good luck!" Andrew replied. "Well guys, I really hope this does work." Andrew sighed to himself.

Soon, Crystal arrived at the apartment to find Darien in a frenzy.

"Great, Crystal… Where have you been?" Darien asked, rushing around.

"Just… talking" Crystal replied

"Well what do you think?" Darien presented himself. He was clad in his traditional basic tuxedo mask costume minus the accessories and cape.

"You look…" Crystal looked at Darien, trying to pick her words wisely, careful not to shatter his precious male ego. It was either his nervousness or his obsessive compulsive perfectionist disposition that compelled him to groom himself to the extent of not having a single strand of hair out of place. Either way, it irritated Crystal to no end. She tried to overlook it and concentrate on the rest of his presentation, but found it difficult to do so. Before long, she had her hands running through his immaculate, mannequin-like hair, messing it up a little and styling it out of the 80's.

"CRYSTAL! What did you do!? It took me forever to get it just right!" Darien boomed.

"I'm sorry Dare, it was just annoyingly perfect. It was horrible, and besides, you look much better like this anyway." Crystal defended herself, pouting a little. Darien frowned slightly, before shrugging it off, leaving it in the hands of his little sister.

Time went by, as Darien prepared for his big date and soon it was time for him to leave. Darien stood before Crystal with a broad smile across his face.

"No, No, No…" Crystal frowned

"What?" Darien's smile faded

"You're missing something" Crystal scratched her head, trying to remember what Darien was missing. Darien just stood there awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do. He wasn't much of a dater or a social butterfly. "I've got it!" Crystal broke the deadly silence, suddenly repossessing Dariens' attention and causing him to jump in fright.

"What?"

"You're missing…" Crystal took a single red rose out of the glass vase on the coffee table, trimmed it down to size and placed it in Darien's tuxedo pocket. "This" she ended. Darien smiled, giving his sister a quick hug of appreciation before running out the door to his date.

_**[Meanwhile- At Serena's Place]**_

"SERENA! Will you hold still?!" Mina yelled, chasing after the nervous and excited Serena.

"I'm sorry Mina, I just can't wait!" Serena said beaming with joy.

"Well you're going to have to stay still if you want to look good for your date!" Mina said, getting annoyed. "Ok, you're done!" Mina smiled, putting the rest of her hair pins down. "All set and ready to go" Mina smiled at her latest triumph. Serena wore a stunning silver, low cut slim dress that clung on to her curves perfectly.

"Thank you so much Mina!" Serena thanked her best friend.

"It was nothing. Ok wait, you're missing something!" Mina frowned

"What? What!" Serena began to panic

"This…" Mina placed a silver bracelet with a little silver moon dangling charm around Serena's wrist.

"Perfect" She smiled, and Serena was off, to her date.

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	8. The Date

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** G-PG 13+  
**Chapter:** 7- The Date

_**Last time on "Winter Snow"…**_

_~At Darien's~_

_"You're missing…" Crystal took a single red rose out of the glass vase on the coffee table, trimmed it down to size and placed it in Darien's tuxedo pocket. "This" she ended. Darien smiled, giving his sister a quick hug of appreciation before running out the door to his date._

_~At Serena's~_

"_You're missing something!" Mina frowned_

_"What? What!" Serena began to panic_

_"This…" Mina placed a silver bracelet with a little silver moon dangling charm around Serena's wrist._

_"Perfect" She smiled, and Serena was off, to her date.  
_

* * *

Darien had arrived at the place that Crystal said to wait, only to find that it was empty

"So she's not here yet hmm?" Darien whispered to himself. Earlier, he and Crystal had picked out a stunning silver necklace, with a single silver moon dangling from it. It was simple yet elegant. Darien secretly wondered to himself if Sailor Moon would like it or not. It would've been ironic if she didn't like crescent moons. He noted that the red roses in the garden had a thin layer of frost coating them. This interested him, since he knew that roses were particularly susceptible to frost and didn't grow in winter. He took a step forward to take a closer look. It was then, he heard a soft voice.

"Tuxedo Mask?" The shy little voice was Serena.

"Sailor Moon, you came." Darien said before smoothly turning around. They were both shocked to see each other.

"You!" They both said unbelievingly, in unison.

"You're waiting for Sailor Moon?" Serena broke the awkward silence

"And I suppose you're waiting for Tuxedo Mask?" Darien asked, frowning. Serena nodded, a bashful smile gracing her features. Another awkward silence followed. It was then broken by the pair suddenly speaking at the same time.

"Sailor Moon?"

"Tuxedo Mask?"

They both chuckled nervously.

"So you're Tuxedo Mask" Serena said, looking towards the ground.

"Uh huh" Darien nodded. _*She looks so beautiful*_ Darien thought to himself "You know, you look really beautiful tonight." Darien said out loud before he could stop himself.

"What?!" Serena asked in amazement. _*Aww… look at him, he's blushing! How adorable!* _Serena mentally grinned "And you look totally adorable when you blush…" She gasped and quickly covered her mouth. "What's going on?" Serena asked confused.

"Beats me, but whatever it is, it's VERY strange" Darien looked up to the sky.

"Tell me about it!" Serena added

"Well we best get inside, our reservation is waiting, and besides, we wouldn't want out 'Champion of Justice' catching a cold now, would we?" Darien extended his arm out to Serena, who willingly took it

"You look handsome tonight." Serena blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Darien smiled, inwardly.

"Oh, um… nothing… just…" Serena looked around "My hands! I said 'Looks like my hands are cold tonight.'" She feebly attempted to cover her embarrassing slip.

"So you think your hands are handsome huh?" Darien grinned.

"Are you mocking me Mr. Chiba?" Serena asked, pouting. A rosy tinge staining her cheeks.

"Maybe. What if I was?" Darien gave a sly side glance.

"Then…then…then I'd kick your little Tuxedo butt to Pluto!" Serena said, proudly.

"Well if you did, then who would save yours from the Negaverse?" Darien whispered into her ear as they stepped inside the Comet Café. Serena shivered at the touch of Darien's warm breath on her neck, and Darien mentally noted this. He was too close for her comfort. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she remembered that this wasn't just any casual play fight at the arcade that they were having. They were both on a date, together. It dawned upon her that Tuxedo Mask, the man she had been swooning over for months now, was also her sworn enemy. She steeled herself and stopped from encouraging him with any more playful comments.

"Listen, if you think that I'm gonna put up with your taunts and teasing tonight then you're wrong ok. I don't want to be here anymore than you do, so don't make it any worse than it already is." Serena said seriously.

"Whoever said I didn't want to be here with you, beautiful?" Darien said, surprising not only Serena, but him too.

"Did you just…?" Serena stuttered.

"Uh… Yeah, well what if I did?" Darien tried to sound cool and composed. Serena just looked at him, shocked. Maybe he did like her after all. They sat down at their table, and looked though the menus.

"I think I know what's going on. Someone has done something to us, so whatever we think, we end up saying out aloud…" Darien was then interrupted.

"You're such a hunkmeister" Serena said dreamily looking into Darien's eyes. Darien sat there… very shocked by what he had just heard.

"I…I beg your pardon?" He stuttered, blushing uncontrollably. Luckily for Serena, The waiter came to take their orders. They ordered their meals quickly and the waiter left, leaving the two alone again.

"Umm… listen, Serena, I need to talk to you about something." Darien looked down at his hands that were resting on the table. Serena gulped hard.

"This can't be good" She whispered so softly that it was barely audible.

"The first time I met you," Darien paused to look up at Serena. "I felt as if I needed to see you again. I was kind of, drawn to you. Ever since, I've had these sudden urges, just to be near you." He paused again, trying to collect his thoughts and order them in a logical manner, over the pounding noise of his heart in his ears.. "I think what I'm trying to say is, that you've been the light in my moments of darkness, my savior, and I… I…" He hesitated, knowing that he was laying it all out on the line and risking his ego and pride by doing so, but he had to say it. He had to tell her. He couldn't just leave it all to fate and live wondering, 'what if?' She had to know.

"I think that I'm in love with you" Darien blurted out. Serena was astounded. Never in a million lifetimes would she ever imagine that Darien or Tuxedo Mask, would ever have feelings for her. She wanted to admit her feelings too, but when she open her mouth to speak, nothing came out. They both sat there, staring into each other's eyes for a few precious moments before Serena was finally able to say something.

"Oh, Darien…" A heartfelt sigh escaped from her lips as she felt the blood rising into her cheeks. It was short, yet sweet. Serena had never heard anything more honest or sincere in her life. She had no idea how to react at first. A part of her told her to be cautious, because she had never had a positive or supportive remark from Darien before. Yet, hear heart soared to hear such a beautiful confession. She knew it had started off as mindless teasing, but over the months, a certain warmth and playfulness mingled within the sarcastic tones and Serena knew she was in denial. Not wanting to believe that she had fallen for her own worst enemy.

They both found themselves gazing deeply into each others' eyes, unintentionally inching closer and closer to one another. Before long, both were leaning across the table. Each was yearning to be closer to the other, to reveal their true feelings, to openly express how they've secretly been feeling for so long. The tip of Serena's nose had lightly grazed the end of Darien's, and yet they seemed to be suspended in this moment, so close, but not quite willing to give in. Darien could feel Serena's shallow, warm breath dance across his lips as he slowly closed his eyes. Serena's eyelids fluttered shut as she held her breath, waiting for the tingle of Darien's lips to brush across hers.

"Excuse me," The waiter coughed, causing the two to jump up in fright. Darien cleared his throat as he and Serena parted and sat back into their seats.

"Your meals are coming." The waiter said arrogantly before he stepped back, bowed, turned around and swiftly walked away. Darien looked at Serena with a look on his face as if they had both been caught kissing in front of Serena's father. Serena giggled slightly.

"What?" Darien asked, puzzled.

"Oh nothing, you just…" Serena smiled, looking away in embarrassment of how up front she was being tonight. "You look adorable like that…"

"Have I told you that you look absolutely stunning?" Darien asked, boldly reaching over to caress Serena's cheek. He lifted her chin and began to move closer to her. Closer and closer and closer. Once again, the tips of their noses touched, and Darien could feel Serena's shallow, warm breath… His lips barely touched.

"Aherm!" Said the same waiter, quite annoyed, standing next to their table. Once again, the couple separated. The waiter placed down their plates in front of them, turned around and briskly walked away.

"I really don't know why he's so pushy! He's the one who interrupted us, TWICE!" Darien said, annoyed. Serena smiled.

"At this rate I really doubt that I'll EVER get that kiss" Serena involuntarily let her thoughts slip from her lips. She began to eat, Darien watched her as she twirled her spaghetti around her fork. He smiled.

"You're incredible…" Darien said as he began to eat.

"Wow, is your meal really that good?" Serena pouted playfully.

"No, I was...Uh… I was referring to…" Darien fumbled. Serena laughed slightly.

"Don't worry about it, I was kidding" Serena smiled as she placed her hand on Darien's, and continued eating. They ate in silence, occasionally looking up at each other.

"Crystal" Serena whispered to herself.

"What about her? What did she do?" Darien asked, getting concerned.

"She did this" Serena said looking up from her almost finished plate.

"Did what?"

"She and Mina brought us together. And I'm sure Crystal planned this, and that's also why we are saying our thoughts out aloud." Serena said, thoughtfully. "She has special abilities, I'm sure you know of that. Her abilities also include, using spells and chants or mantras. In other words, instead of say, my tiara, she could summon up a gust of wind or something, just by reciting a chant and concentrating her energy. So, she also could've…" Serena was interrupted

"Put a spell on us to make us say what we are thinking" Darien completed.

"Exactly" Serena smiled

_*Crystal you are so dead!*_ Darien sent her a mental message. Surprisingly he didn't say it out aloud.

_*Hey sorry bro, but you have to admit, I, am a genius, I mean, if it wasn't for me then you wouldn't be with Serena at this very moment!*_ Crystal mentally replied.

_*What, you can hear me from here?*_ Darien asked again.

_*Sure, I'm getting stronger and working on my powers all the time. So wadda ya say… am I the best?*_ Crystal asked Darien

_*All I have to say right now, is that you are in so much trouble when I get home. Stay out of my thoughts!*_ Darien demanded, feeling Crystal's energy subside, he was certain that the spell had worn off.

Darien paid the bill, and the couple left. Outside, they took a walk in the rose gardens. It was then, that Darien remembered the necklace.

"Oh yeah, before I forget…" Darien took out a red box from behind his back. "This is for you" He smiled as he saw Serena's reaction when he opened the box. Her fingers ran over the cool silver chain, and rolled over the smooth silver moon, that was dangling from the chain.

"It's beautiful!" Serena hugged Darien. When they pulled apart, Darien carefully took the necklace out of its box, and put it around Serena's neck.

"Thank you! Thank you so much…Darien" Serena whispered as gently she kissed Darien's warm, soft cheek

"You're welcome, my princess" Darien replied looking into Serena's eyes. They started walking. Neither of them knew where they were going, but where ever they were going, they were getting there pretty slowly. Darien put his arm around Serena's shoulders and she snuggled in close to his chest, under his over coat, for warmth. It felt surreal. A few hours earlier they were quarrelling, and now, to be in each others' arms, it seemed too fast. At the same time, it felt so comfortable and right. She put her arms around his waist and sighed. Soon they walked past a familiar building and across a familiar street, and a very familiar park. They stopped in front of Darien's apartment. Both stood for a while, looking into each others' eyes.

"Would you like to come up for some hot chocolate, my Meatball Head?" Darien asked, not letting go of Serena

"Sure… my conceited arrogant Jerk…I'd love to" Serena replied, playfully poking out her tongue. Darien smiled at reference to their now, past selves. They took the lift, and were soon standing in front of Darien's apartment door. He opened it to find Crystal asleep on the couch.

"Looks like someone was waiting up for you" Serena smiled. Darien was about to carry Crystal back into her room when she woke up.

"Darien…" Crystal's eyes fluttered open and she had a worried look on her face as she remembered what Darien had told her earlier. She then caught sight of someone else standing beside her

"and SERENA!" Crystal's face lit up. Serena couldn't help but laugh.

"Heya kiddo" Serena sat down beside Crystal as Darien went to make some tea.

"Well you're gonna have to tell me all the juicy details tomorrow…" Crystal whispered to Serena as she saw the look on Darien's face as he was carrying a tray out. It was one of those "3's a crowd, so scram!" type of looks.

"Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight!" Crystal said aloud.

"Goodnight" Both Serena and Darien replied as Crystal got up and headed into her room to sleep. Darien and Serena sat down and began talking. They talked about their lives and their future hopes and dreams. They talked about each other and their alter egos. They talked about the way that fate seemed to always be pushing them together, as well as hobbies and favourites, attempting to get to know each other better. Soon it was 10:30 and time to take Serena home.

" It's getting late. I better get home now." Serena sighed, slightly frowning.

"I'll walk you home."

"Thank you." Serena smiled, glad he offered and not wanting to end the night. They both left and headed to Serena's house. Along the way, Darien noticed that Serena had her arms crossed across her chest and that she was obviously cold, so he took of his jacket and placed it around Serena's shoulders.

"Here, take this" Darien smiled warmly. Serena looked up at the tall man and smiled warmly, wrapping the jacket a bit tighter around her and snuggling up close to Darien. He smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. A few minutes later, they arrived at Serena's house. Darien walked her all the way up to her front door, before finally letting her go.

"You're so beautiful Serena," Darien complemented. Serena blushed and looked deeply into Darien's eyes.

"I… think I… love you, Darien Chiba" She said seriously. Nervousness mingling with the crisp coldness of the air, making her voice quiver. Her gaze fell as she looked away from Darien, unwilling to see his reaction to her confession of her childish feelings.

"I love you too, Serena, I love you." Darien stepped in closer and tilted Serena's chin up so she was looking into his eyes. He caressed her cheek before leaning over. Serena stood up on the tips of her toes and as their lips met, the front door swung open. The pair quickly pulled apart slightly and turned their heads to see who it was. Serena could only gasp.

"Oh no…" She whispered.

* * *

Crystal Saturn.


	9. SleepOver

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** G-PG 13+  
**Chapter:** 8- Sleepover

_**Last time on "Winter Snow"…**_

_"I… think I… love you, Darien Chiba" She said seriously. Nervousness mingling with the crisp coldness of the air, making her voice quiver. Her gaze fell as she looked away from Darien, unwilling to see his reaction to her confession of her childish feelings._

_"I love you too, Serena, I love you." Darien stepped in closer and tilted Serena's chin up so she was looking into his eyes. He caressed her cheek before leaning over. Serena stood up on the tips of her toes and as their lips met, the front door swung open. The pair quickly pulled apart slightly and turned their heads to see who it was. Serena could only gasp._

_"Oh no…" She whispered.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

The door swung open to reveal who it was.

"SAMMY YOU LITTLE RUNT! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPY ON ME?!" Serena jolted away from Darien.

"Dad's not gonna be very happy" Sammy smirked.

"Oh no! Don't tell dad…" Serena pleaded

"Hmm, ok, but you're gonna have to make it up to me." Sammy smiled at Darien who smiled back.

"Ok ok!" Serena moved to hug Sammy in agreement but when she did the door opened wider and a very girlish squeal was heard behind the door.

"Hey watch where you're putting your elbow Raye!" The first voice sounded a lot like Mina.

"It would help if Lita moved over a bit and put down her lunch bag!" Raye retorted

"Anyone want a snack?" A voice similar to Lita's whispered.

"Studies conducted at Harvard medical school have proved that if you consume too many carbohydrates during the night then you gain more weight." This voice was obviously Amy.

"Shh you guys!" Mina hushed

"Yeah, do you want to know who Tuxedo Mask is or what?" This voice sounded a lot like Crystal. Serena swung open the door causing all 5 girls to tumble on the floor in embarrassment.

"DARIEN!!!" Lita, Raye and Amy gasped when they saw Serena's date while Mina and Crystal just grinned broadly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Serena put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Sleepover" Lita smiled sheepishly

"Remember?" Raye asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I remember now, but what are you doing spying on me?" Serena asked the guilty looking teens.

"We were… uh…going to the store to get more food while we were waiting for you to get home" Crystal flashed an innocent smile.

"Crystal? I thought you said that you were going to bed." Darien scolded.

"Yes… I did, but, I meant I was going to sleep… over here. Oh, and I also told you yesterday about the sleepover… Remember?" Crystal frowned.

"Yes ok I remember." He figured that a night without Crystal wouldn't be a bad idea, and besides, he knew she would be safe. He turned to Serena "I guess I'll be heading home now." Darien whispered into Serena's left ear, which made her shiver again.

"Uh, we'll leave you two to it." Crystal and Mina shoved everyone back in to the house and closed the door to give the pair some privacy.

"So, where were we up to before that door opened?" Darien leaned forward, slowly. One of his arms slipped behind Serena's waist to bring her closer to him, whilst the other reached for her hand. He entwined his fingers with hers. Their lips barely brushed up against each other. Serena's breath caught at the back of her throat as her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation.

"Oh my gosh! Look they're about to kiss!" Mina whispered to the other girls who were now in Serena's room. They all ran to the balcony to see.

"Stop pushing!" Raye wailed a little too loudly. Startled, Serena looked up to where the girls were pushing and shoving to get a better view.

"Will you guys go away," Serena pleaded, blushing profusely. "Please?"

"Sorry!" Crystal yelled back

"I think I better go now," Darien shot Serena a smile that melted her heart. "We'll definitely finish this sometime soon."

"Goodnight." Serena nodded.

"Goodnight, my princess" Darien leaned over to kiss the back of Serena's hand. Sighs could be heard from the upstairs balcony. Darien looked up to the balcony to see the 5 girls still there, watching. "Goodnight ladies" He saluted "I'll see you all tomorrow" He concluded as he turned around and headed home. Serena watched his retreating figure until she couldn't see him any more before turning around and heading inside.

"Sammy where's mom and dad?" Serena asked the half-asleep half-watching TV, little brother.

"They went to stay at that fancy lodge remember?" Sammy mumbled

"Right!" Serena headed towards her room. When she got in her room everyone except for Amy and Crystal was talking about Darien being the closest thing to "Prince Charming". Crystal was just sitting there thinking to herself. Serena sat down next to Crystal and started to talk to her.

"You don't agree?" Serena smiled warmly at the youngest scout.

"No actually, Darien's really nice but I never think of him as anything else but my big brother that falls out of bed every morning. His hair looks like a tornado ran through it before he takes a shower. He can never find his car keys and he enjoys annoying me!" Crystal said simply.

"Yes, he has a weird way or showing people that he cares about them doesn't he?" Serena giggled at the other comments.

The rest of the night was spent telling stories, listening to music, reading, laughing, telling jokes and basically just having fun. One by one all the scouts fell asleep. All except for Serena. She was still too excited. She sat by the window and thought about her kiss with Darien. She wondered if it would be long and lasting or short and sweet. She couldn't get to sleep so she took a seat on her balcony. The clock to her right read the numbers 4:37a.m. Serena leaned back in her chair and observed the stars above her head. A swirling Black and red Cape distracted her and she shot up in her seat.

"Darien!" She whispered excitedly. "What are you doing here?" She masked her excitement.

"I couldn't get to sleep. I couldn't think of anything but you, I got a feeling that something was wrong, so I decided to come and see how you were going." Darien said sincerely.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't get any sleep." Serena said, which was true. Tuxedo Mask lay down next to Serena. She smiled. Both of them lay next to each other silently. Neither had wanted to break the silence in fear that they might say the wrong thing, so they just lay there, watching the stars. Serena shifted, and moved her head on to Darien's chest and Darien automatically moved in closer. They looked into each other's eyes. At that split second, chemistry sparked and the couple kissed. Crystal who had woken up for a glass of water had spotted the two kissing and woke Mina up who had woken Lita and Amy up, in turn, stirring Lita and Raye from their slumber. They all saw Darien and Serena kissing, but neither spoke, they just silently watched until the kiss broke off, quietly stifling girlish giggles before falling back asleep. Darien shielded Serena from the cold with his cape. He wrapped it around the both of them and they lay comfortably warm, enjoying each other's company.

A dark blue hue paved the way for indigo and purple tinges that stained the horizon and signaled that the sun was about to rise. It did with the brightest, most beautiful shades of gold, vivid pinks and oranges, the brightest reds and the most luscious yellows, chasing away the darkness of the previous night.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Serena sighed.

"Not half as beautiful as you" Darien smiled cheekily. Serena blushed.

"Well aren't you just Prince Charming?" Serena cuddled Darien who smiled. The sun gradually rose into the sky, slowly taking over the night.

"I have to go now." Darien frowned.

"Oh, Really? Can't you stay just a little longer?" Serena pleaded.

"I don't know, Serena, I really have to get back before anyone sees that I was here tonight." Darien sighed.

"Please?" Serena pulled an adorable puppy dog face that no one could say 'no' to.

"Hmm alright, but only for a few minutes longer" Darien agreed. The few minutes were spent in simple silence. They just sat there, enjoying each other's company.

"Well I really have to go now." Darien whispered. He got no reply. "Serena? Serena?" He turned to look at her. "Hey, Meatball Head, did you hear me?" He asked but still got no reply. It was then that he realized that Serena was asleep, so he took his cape off and wrapped it around Serena, like a blanket, and headed back home, but not before kissing Serena lightly on her cheek.

"Sweet dreams my little Meatball Head." He smiled.

"Goodnight…my… jerk." Serena whispered almost inaudibly to herself. The next thing that Serena remembered was waking up to the sun being in her eyes.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to grace us with her presence." Mina smiled warmly. All the girls had already woken up, and were talking about the usual 'Scout business, which usually led back to guys and shopping.

"Mina…what's time?" Serena grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"It's 8:52 am on this lovely Saturday morning." Mina tried to sound like the lady on the radio.

"And I'm guessing you slept well…"Crystal smiled, referring to the black and red cape that was still loosely wrapped around Serena's shoulders.

"Oh, um… this thing…How did this get here?" Serena chuckled nervously, trying to hide the fact that Darien had been there the night before.

"Well who else could it be?" Lita smirked.

"Darien!" They all exclaimed, knowing about the late-night visit and the kiss.

"So, come on, fill us in, what happened?" Mina asked excitedly.

"Well…" Serena began to blush, remembering the kiss.

"Ooohh… come on, you HAVE to tell us, what happened?" Lita urged on.

"What makes you think that something happened?" Serena asked shyly.

"Well, you're blushing…" Crystal giggled.

"Yeah, and you've gone all quiet and shy." Raye added

"SOMETHING must've happened!" Amy ended

"Oh ok, ok. I'll start from the beginning." Serena explained. The girls nodded. "Well it was around 4:30 this morning, and I couldn't get any sleep. I admit! I was too excited about the date last night that I couldn't stop thinking about it. Anyway, I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some fresh air. I went out to the balcony and lay down on the daybed. I was staring up into the sky, when suddenly I saw a black and red cape, so I sat up and there stood Tuxedo Mask. I asked him what he was doing here and he said that he couldn't get to sleep and that he had a weird feeling that something was wrong, so he came to check on me." Serena paused.

"Aw, how sweet!" Mina said, listening contently. All the girls agreed.

"Continue…" Amy said simply, wanting to know what happened next.

"Ok Ames, well not a lot happened next but we just lay there, hugging one another. I don't really know what happened next, but I moved to lean my head on his chest and he moved in closer, our eyes met and…" Serena paused again, she was madly blushing.

"And…?" Amy asked.

"Come on!" Raye urged.

"And… and we kissed." Serena went an even brighter shade of red.

"Oh-my-gosh!!!" Lita exclaimed

"Your first kiss!" Mina said excitedly. Serena nodded

"Not only your first…" Crystal informed.

"What?! Darien has never been kissed?!" Everyone found it hard to believe. Crystal nodded

"Yep, never, until last night…" Crystal grinned.

"I found that quite hard to believe." Serena frowned. The girls gave her a questionable look. "Well, he's quite a good kisser." Serena said quietly, blushing. The girls giggled.

"Yeah, and you would know!" Mina said in-between giggles.

"Come on, let's get ready." Raye piped.

"Why? Where are we going?" Serena asked, relieved that the girls didn't tease her any further about the kiss.

"We're going shopping!" Crystal exclaimed. A few hours later, the girls had eaten breakfast and were ready to go to the local mall for some shopping.

"Come on guys! Let's go!!" Serena chirped, excitedly. She skipped light-heartedly a few steps in front of everyone.

"Someone's happy!" Raye said with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yep Raye, I'm on top of the…" *_Thud!* _Serena ran into something quite hard. "OUCH!" She managed to exclaim as she was falling to the ground. She waited for the impact of the floor to hit her, but it never happened. "Stupid pole," Serena rubbed her forehead. It was then that she realized that the pole was keeping her up and that the pole was holding her wrist so she didn't fall, and that the pole wasn't a pole at all, it was Darien. In one hand he was reading a small green book. He let go of Serena's wrist once she had stabilized herself.

"Watch where you're walking Meatball Head." Darien didn't shift his attention from his book, and continued walking.

"What was that all about?" Lita asked, quite confused.

"I…I don't know." Serena stuttered, dazed. "He didn't even say hello…" She continued her walk to the mall in silence, with her head hanging.

_*What's going on Darien?*_ Crystal mentally asked, sternly

_*Nothing*_ Darien replied, coldly

_*Yeah right Darien, don't lie to me! What's going on?*_ Crystal asked again

_*It's none of your business*_ Darien replied in a tone that he hadn't used with Crystal before, which scared her.

_*Yes it is, it concerns the happiness of one of my best friends and my brother, so it concerns me. Tell me Dare. Come on*_ Crystal pleaded.

_*Fine!*_ Darien started.

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	10. Hocus Pocus

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** G-PG13+  
**Chapter:** 9- Hocus Pocus

_**Last time on "Winter Snow"…**_

_"Watch where you're walking Meatball Head." Darien didn't shift his attention from his book, and continued walking._

_"What was that all about?" Lita asked, quite confused._

_"I…I don't know." Serena stuttered, dazed. "He didn't even say hello…" She continued her walk to the mall in silence, with her head hanging._

_*What's going on Darien?* Crystal mentally asked, sternly_

_*It's none of your business* Darien replied in a tone that he hadn't used with Crystal before, which scared her._

_*Yes it is, it concerns the happiness of one of my best friends and my brother, so it concerns me. Tell me Dare. Come on* Crystal pleaded._

_*Fine!* Darien started._

* * *

_*A couple of guys at the arcade were saying that Serena already had a boyfriend. One of the guys even saw her on a date with him. There, I told you, but don't tell anyone I told you this.*_ Darien confessed.

_*I'll get to the bottom of this…*_ Crystal thought

_*You don't tell anyone, got it?*_ Darien said, demanding to get an answer that he wanted to hear

_*Yes, yes alright…*_ Crystal confirmed. She didn't believe that Serena had a boyfriend. Serena would've told the girls. Crystal decided to investigate. First, she went to Serena's closest friend in the group of scouts, Mina.

"Hey, Mina…" Crystal started, smiling warmly.

"Yes…" Mina said in the same tone.

"Would you know if…" Crystal paused "If Serena has a boyfriend?" Crystal whispered into Mina's ear so no one else could hear.

"Other than your brother? Of course not, why?" Mina asked

"Well just because…umm… I've been hearing rumors that she had a boyfriend, and I just wanted to clear things up." Crystal half lied.

"Well, I think she would've told us if she did. But no, I'm certain she doesn't have a boyfriend, that is, besides your brother." Mina winked

_*That's it! Darien IS Serena's boyfriend!*_ Crystal mentally exclaimed, feeling like an idiot for not drawing that conclusion earlier. The girls entered the mall and walked into their favorite shops. Crystal then noticed that Serena was still upset from this morning's 'Incident'.

"Hey Serena!" Crystal smiled cheerily.

"Oh, hey Crystal, what's up?" Serena faked a smile

"There's not much up with me, but what's wrong?" Crystal asked sympathetically.

"Oh, nothing" Serena sighed

"Come on Sere… something's obviously wrong. I might be able to help…" Crystal smiled warmly. Serena sighed again.

"It's what happened this morning, when I ran into Darien. He seemed so cold. One minute we're fine, and he's so sweet, and literally a few hours later he's back to being the cold arrogant jerk that he used to be. I don't know what to do anymore!" Serena slumped against a wall.

"You know what, if I were you, then I really wouldn't care… he probably misplaced his car keys somewhere and wasn't in the best of moods that morning, he'll get over it." Crystal comforted.

"Really?" Serena's mood had lightened already.

"Yeah, sure… now let's get some shopping done, girl!" Crystal grinned.

"Crystal…?" Serena asked.

"Yep?" Crystal asked cautiously

"Thank you." Serena smiled genuinely and hugged Crystal.

"Any time…" Crystal smiled. They all shopped until their bank accounts virtually protested in agony and it was 5pm. The six girls headed back to Serena's house to gather their belongings and go back home.

_*Darien you big doofus! It's all a bunch of Hocus Pocus! Where are you!?*_ Crystal asked

_*What.*_ It was apparent that he was still in a bad mood, coupled with his lack of sleep, It was not going to be an easy conversation.

_*The guys were right, Serena does have a boyfriend*_ Crystal teased. Darien went silent

_*Ok*_ He replied simply. He was obviously upset. Crystal gathered up all her gear, said her good-byes to everyone and started to walk home.

_*You idiot! I meant you…*_ Crystal told Darien mentally.

_*Huh? What are you talking about?*_ Darien asked, still in his gloomy mood.

_*You!*_ Crystal exclaimed _*You're Serena's boyfriend, Darien. You're the boyfriend that the guys at the arcade were talking about*_

_*Are you sure?* _

"Yeah I'm pretty sure" Crystal said, coming through the door. "But that means you've got a lot of making up to do mister!" Crystal handed Darien a piece of paper with Serena's phone number on it and the phone.

"But… but." Darien stuttered.

"Call her." Crystal said firmly. Darien obeyed and began dialing the number. A little boy picked up.

"Hello?" It was Sammy

"Hi, is Serena there?" Darien's voice trembled slightly

"Yeah, sure Darien, I'll go get her." Sammy knew who it was.

"Hello?" Serena sighed deeply into the phone.

"Erm… hi… Serena?" Darien didn't know what to say.

"Darien?" Serena asked, becoming nervous all of the sudden.

"Hi, Serena… um how are you?" Darien asked, finding it hard to get started. Crystal whacked him across the head for his stupid comment, which caused him to grimace and frown.

"I'm fine." Serena said simply.

"Umm… ok…" Darien faltered. Crystal sighed and began writing on her mini whiteboard, with a black marker. It said 'I'm sorry for being the…" Crystal lifted up the board to show Darien, then began writing again "biggest jerk this morning it's just…" she lifted it up to show her brother and started writing again 'that I wasn't in the best of moods and' she held the board up and Darien began saying what he had read 'I'd like to make it up to you in some way' Crystal held up triumphantly while Darien read from it.

"Really?" Serena smiled, Crystal had been right.

"Yeah really…" Darien confirmed while writing on the board 'help, what next?' and lifting it up to show Crystal, who shook her head to show that she wasn't going to help him out anymore. He was on his own.

"Umm… how about dinner, tomorrow night? Nothing too fancy, just you and me." Darien said smoothly and Crystal smiled.

"Ok sure!" Serena became happy and she felt on top of the world again.

"Great, well I'll pick you up at 6 then." Darien danced around the room. Crystal shook her head.

"Nuts I tell you! He's lost it!" She said to herself

"6 it is" Serena agreed

"Ok, goodnight" Darien grinned broadly.

"Bye!" Serena also beamed

"Goodbye"

"See ya"

"Later"

"Bye"

"Bye"

This obnoxious conversation continued for some time later as both struggled to hang up the phone. Neither one wanted to concede.

"Just hang up already! Both of you! HANG, UP!" Crystal yelled, getting sick of all the mushy gushy love thing. Serena heard Crystal and giggled.

"Ok bye handsome," Serena said

"Bye bye Princess" Darien replied. Crystal rolled her eyes as the couple hung up at the same time.

* * *

_[Meanwhile- At Serena's House]_

"LUNA?! " Serena bellowed

"Yes Serena? What is it THIS time?" Luna came out from under Serena's table

"My diary! Have you seen my diary Luna? It was on my desk this last night and now its missing!" Serena searched frantically, everywhere. She wrote down her deepest and most intimate thoughts and feelings in that diary. It was too precious to lose.

"No, I'm sorry Serena, but I haven't seen your diary since last yesterday morning, maybe you dropped it in the kitchen or took it to the arcade and forgot it there." Luna informed.

"That's it! The Arcade! I must've left it there in my hurry to go on the date. I hope Andrew didn't read it!" Serena thought out aloud to herself and raced out the door towards the arcade. She got there just before Andrew was about to leave.

"Hey Andy!" Serena waved

"Hi Serena, isn't it a bit late for you? You're usually in BEFORE I close the arcade." Andrew smiled

"No no, I was just wondering, have you seen a little pink book with a picture of a crescent moon on the front, anywhere?" Serena asked, worriedly.

"Actually… yes, I have seen it, I thought it looked familiar." Andrew handed Serena her diary. "Some guys had found it earlier and started reading through a few pages, but I took it off them, since it obviously didn't belong to them." He smiled

"Oh my gosh! Thank you sooooo much Drew!" Serena hugged Andrew. "You didn't read through it did you?" Serena pulled away cautiously.

"Actually… yeah, but only the first few pages, I needed to know who owned the book, I didn't know it was a diary. Honest!" Andrew panicked slightly.

"No, it's ok Drew, I believe you, and besides, you already know about the scouts and Darien, so what else was in there that you didn't already know?" Serena shrugged

"Yeah, I suppose. Well I gotta go. See ya!" Andrew waved goodbye

"Byyyyee!" Serena started back home but didn't get very far when she ran into a group of guys from her school.

"So, you like Darien Chiba huh?" One of the guys smirked

"Y…y…you read my diary?" Serena stuttered

"Yeah, champion of justice, Sailor Moon hahaha!" Another boy added

"Y…you know?" Serena became very fearful

"Yeah, and if you don't fight us, we'll tell the whole world who you are." A redhead boy laughed wickedly "We'll take you on. We'll show everyone that we're stronger and better than Sailor Moon."

"Oh no, please don't!" Serena pleaded, falling to her knees.

"Oh, we will, now get up and fight!" The first boy nudged Serena with his foot

"Hey Serena, I forgot to give you this." Andrew chased after Serena, holding out a test paper which had the mark '62%' on it. The gang of boys ran away.

"Oh, thanks Andy!" Serena sighed. She was safe… for now.

"You're getting better!" Andrew smiled warmly. Serena stared at her feet and nodded silently. "Are you alright?" Andy picked up the hint.

"No, I'm fine Drew…" Serena smiled wearily "Just… a bit tired" She sighed.

"Hmm…alright then, I'll get going." Andrew smiled and patted Serena on the shoulder. "Get some rest alright?" He grinned broadly before walking away. Serena sighed deeply.

"Oh my gosh, what am I going to do?" She said to herself before hiccupping back a tear. She didn't want to start crying just in case someone saw her. She really tried her best but failed. A tear rolled down her cheek as she slowly turned around to walk home.

"No, No Serena, no more crying, that's it! Just one tear! No more." Serena coached herself but it didn't work. The pavement seemed blurry as another tear formed, and another and another. "I'm so stupid! What am I going to tell the scouts and my family when they find out? And, and Luna! She's going to be so disappointed in me!" Serena hiccupped as the tears flowed more freely now. She was thinking to herself when she ran into a solid wall. She didn't even look up when she hit it "Stupid wall!" She mumbled to herself.

"Are you OK Meatball Head?" The wall began talking, but Serena did not hear. She was too busy blaming herself. "Hello?! Serena?" The wall waved his hand in front if Serena's face to get her attention. He felt a warm drop fall onto his hand. It was a tear. stopped in front of Serena and lifted her chin up. He was right, she had been crying.

"Oh, Darien." Serena quickly wiped her tears away so Darien wouldn't see them.

"What's the matter?" Darien asked sympathetically, getting Serena to sit on a nearby bench. Serena stayed silent for a few moments. "Come on, Ser. You know that you could tell me anything." He kneeled down in front of her. She hesitated for a second.

"It's all my fault…" She whispered.

"What is?" Darien asked becoming interested.

"A bunch of guys found my diary at the arcade." Serena began, as another tear trickled down her cheek.

"Aw… that's not too bad… listen, I'll go get it for you." Darien got up to go find Serena's diary.

"No, wait." Serena grabbed his arm. "I've got it." Serena explained.

"Then what's the matter?" Darien kneeled down again.

"They read it." Serena said simply. Darien gave her a questionable look.

"That's not too bad, is it?" He wiped away a stray tear from Serena's face.

"The thing is, I wrote everything in that book, EVERYTHING!" Serena emphasized. "About being Sailor Moon and the scouts' identities and, and… and stuff about you." Serena looked up to face Darien. She expected him to be frustrated with her, but his eyes were warm and inviting.

"Listen, it'll be alright." He placed an arm around Serena's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"I'm so sorry" She tried to hold back her tears. Once again, it didn't work.

"Everything will be fine." Darien smiled warmly.

"No it's not, I'm so stupid! They said that they'll tell everyone if I don't fight them. I've put the scouts in danger too by revealing their true selves. How will they ever be able to trust me with anything again?" Serena sobbed.

"Listen, I'll take care of them, don't worry about them. And another thing, you are not stupid." Darien took the test paper that he saw popping out of Serena's shoulder bag, and carefully unfolded it.

"No, don't look at that!" Serena felt embarrassed. She fully expected Darien to burst out into laughter and call her a stupid lazy Meatball Head, but once again, she was wrong.

"See? 62% you're obviously improving, which is good. It's good to see that you're trying harder. You're not stupid at all. You and I both know that you're not, you're just a little lazy, that's all, but you're a very smart young woman" Darien said proudly. Serena smiled. He called her a woman.

"Thank you" She whispered very quietly as she placed the test paper back into her bag.

"That's alright, but we better get you home before your family begins to worry." Darien stated, knowing that her parents would be home by now and it was going to be dark pretty soon. "Come on, I'll walk you home." Darien extended his arm out for Serena to take. She did so quite willingly and they began walking. "So, do you want to postpone the date this Sunday?" Darien suggested.

"Oh, No! Definitely not!" Serena was obviously excited about it.

"Ok" Darien chuckled.

"That reminds me, where are we going and what are we doing?" Serena asked.

"Well that's a surprise…" Darien smiled proudly.

"Oh come on… please!" Serena pleaded with a pair of puppy dog eyes. Darien couldn't resist.

"Oh, well, Ok." Darien sighed. "We are going to…"

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	11. A Vivid Dream

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** G-PG 13+  
**Chapter:** 10-A Vivid Dream

**_Last time on 'Winter Snow'…_**

_"That reminds me, where are we going and what are we doing?" Serena asked._

_"Well that's a surprise…" Darien smiled proudly._

_"Oh come on… please!" Serena pleaded with a pair of puppy dog eyes. Darien couldn't resist._

_"Oh, well, Ok." Darien sighed. "We are going to…"  
_

* * *

"Actually...no, I won't tell you. I'll keep it a surprise." Darien smirked

"No… you must tell me! Please?" Serena pleaded.

"Nope."

"Jerk!" Serena pouted and hit Darien's chest lightly, not that it helped.

"That's not going to help get you anything, you know," Darien said in a posh tone. Serena just pouted. "Hey, no! Don't start that now!" Darien said uneasily.

"Pleeeeeese?" Serena begged with her best pleading eyes. Darien grunted in frustration. He wanted to tell her, but he also wanted to keep it a secret and surprise her. After a few minutes debating with himself he came to a conclusion and shook his head, indicating that he would keep his secrets for now. "Fine!" She said snobbishly.

"It's for the best, you'll like it better as a surprise." Darien said, on the verge of telling her.

"Hmm…" Serena frowned. "Fine." Serena gave in just as they reached her house

"Well goodnight MY little Meatball Head," Darien smiled.

"Goodnight MY…" Serena was about to say her usual 'conceited jerk' line but when she looked at him, smiling at her, she thought that he looked so adorable that she let her mind wander off.

"Yes?" Darien asked

"Goodnight my… prince Serena whispered dreamily.

"Prince now hmm? Certainly an upgrade from 'jerk.'" Darien asked, grinning. Serena snapped out of her trance.

"Huh? What? Did I say that out aloud?" Serena asked, blushing. Darien nodded.

"Yes you did, princess."

"Oh." Serena giggled innocently. Darien rested his arms on Serena's shoulders and looked into her eyes. Serena placed her head on Darien's chest. She sighed.

"Well I better get going, your father's watching from the living room window" Darien whispered quietly. Serena blushed in embarrassment. "See you Sunday…" Darien gave his trademark salute.

"Bye Darien!" Serena waved, and headed back to the house.

"What were you doing out there?" Serena's father asked as Serena entered the house.

"I was just saying bye." Serena defended

"To a total stranger? What were you doing with him?" Ken asked protectively.

"No daddy, that was Darien, the guy I told you about, and he was just helping me find my diary." Serena said waving her diary in the air.

"Hmm... Oh yes, Darien." Ken said rolling his eyes. "It didn't quite look like you two were looking for a diary out there…" Ken said.

"That's because we found it down the street and Darien was walking me home to make sure I got back safely." Serena defended herself and Darien.

"He sounds like quite a nice boy, dear, why don't you invite him here for dinner some time?" Serena's mother said before her husband could say anything else.

"What? Of course not! Illene, what are you thinking? No! I don't know him and I will not have him, at OUR dinner table, for dinner, in MY house! Near our daughter!" Ken protested.

"Ken, you've never met him, so stop judging him, and besides, you will get to know him when he comes for dinner." Illene gave Ken a cold stare, before smiling warmly at Serena. "Just tell us when he can come over ok sweetheart?" Illene told Serena.

"Ok sure," Serena nodded. Ken frowned, accepting defeat, and continued reading a magazine that was on the table. Serena walked up the stairs and into her room. She dropped her shoulder bag against the door and crashed onto her bed. She stared at the intricate patterns on her ceiling for a few moments before rolling over onto her front side and hugging a pillow. She closed her eyes and began dreaming. Dreaming of Darien and Tuxedo Mask.

The glisten of the palace set a wonderful backdrop for her dream. She strolled down the marble staircase, onto the balcony.

"May I have this dance?" Darien held his hand out to Serena.

"Sure…" She smiled warmly. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown that reached the floor. It had gold lining and beautiful gold-laced patterns across her chest and down, on the hem. Darien wore a traditional tuxedo with a white mask and a white rose in his jacket pocket against his lapel.

"I've been waiting for this night for a long time Serenity. We can finally be together." Darien smiled.

_*Serenity?*_ Serena thought to herself but before she could say anything a man walked up to them both.

"Eherm… please excuse me, Prince Darien," The man bowed, "Princess Serenity, but your parents' would like would like to speak with you both." The man bowed again and was soon out of sight.

"Well… we better get going." Prince Darien extended his arm out to Serenity, who smiled and took it.

_*What's going on?*_ Serena asked herself. She opened her mouth to ask where she was but when she spoke, a predefined line came forth, as if she had no control of what she was saying or doing in her own dream.

"Darien?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Darien replied

"I love you…" She confessed.

"Yes, I know… you have told me at least 50 times today, and that's why we're getting married tomorrow, remember?" Darien grinned.

_*What?!*_ Serena thought to herself. And she nodded. They soon entered a large room. It was enormous in space, furnished with large table in the centre and a number of empty chairs. Two ladies occupied the same amount of seats. Serena looked up to see that the ceiling was a colossal opaque glass dome. A large crystal chandelier hung from the center or the dome. The room itself was beautifully decorated with fine intricate details and patterns, bordering the walls.

"Ah… Darien, Serenity. I am glad to see you two could make it so soon." One of the ladies greeted them both. She had burgundy colored hair and her eyes were astonishing. They were the deepest, purest dark blue. In the light of the chandelier they shimmered a hint of purple.

"I understand you wanted to see us urgently, mother?" Darien asked, seriously.

"Yes, Darien, Serenity, we wanted to tell you something." The dark hair lady said turning her head to the other lady who then began to speak. She had mysterious, but wise sky blue eyes that held dignity and respect. Her hair was a light blonde, almost white, and was in the same hairstyle as Serenity had.

"Beryl has managed to escape and she is coming to destroy the Silver Millennium and she is planning to take over, as we speak. It is vital that we ensure your safety and of course your future." The Moon Queen explained.

"But mother, what about…" Serenity was then cut off by a horrid ear-piercing scream.

"What was that?" Darien asked. His curiosity was soon rewarded as the glass dome collapsed and the walls of the room crumbled to reveal the evil Beryl. The hatred and rage in her eyes was evident.

"Mother, Queen Serenity… RUN!!!" Darien yelled

"Go!" Serenity added. The two Queens nodded and did as instructed. Prince Darien stood protectively in front of Princess Serenity.

"Go Serenity…" Darien said sternly as his tuxedo transformed into his battle armor.

"No! I will not leave you! I love you!" Serena said, almost pleadingly.

"Well, look who it is. Princess Serenity and her precious Prince Darien." Beryl cackled wickedly

"Go now… you will surely die if you stay with me. You have to go!" Darien ordered.

"No, Darien, I will not go. I'm staying with you. I can't, no, I won't leave without you. If you die, I die." Serena stated firmly.

"How disgustingly sweet!" Beryl scowled as she raised her arms into the night sky, summoning strong gusts of wind that whirled the remains of the room up into the air. When the wind subsided, Beryl was gone. The room was reduced to rubble, revealing the bloodshed across the kingdom. The Silver Millennium soldiers versus Beryl's armies. There were millions of casualties on both sides. Their lifeless bodies lay strewn for all to see. The moons' pale white soil stained and tainted with the crimson smears of blood of innocent lives. The painful screams that pierced through the battlefields air was enough to render Princess Serenity to her knees.

"They need help. Stay here." Prince Darien told his princess as he ran out to help save the Silver Millennium and their future.

_*Oh my gosh!*_ Serena thought to herself. _*What am I doing here?*_ She asked herself, only barely managing to bring herself back to her feet. She walked among the slain soldiers. Her heart filled with anguish at the sight of the destruction. She wondered to herself how so much pain, loss and devastation could occur in such a short period of time. As the Sun began to rise over the horizon of the moon, a glisten of silver caught her eye. She spotted the remains of a broken silver sword under some of the rubble.

"Darien." She whispered to herself as she picked up her new battle sword and followed Darien's lead. She reached the courtyard only to be greeted by the body of one of Darien's generals.

_*Oh... my…*_ She said as further along the path she saw one of her Guardian Scouts. The sounds of battle had died down throughout the night. Beryl's army was slaughtered and Beryl had mysteriously disappeared. There was an eerie silence as Serenity walked around.

"Lita" She cried as she saw her friends' blood stained, lifeless body lying on the ground. "No…" She whispered as she saw the sight of more of her friends, lying still, on the ground, side by side with Darien's generals. "I could've done something." Serenity wept. It was then that she caught sight if a face she dared not to recognize. "No!" Serenity yelled as she ran to her beloved. "Darien? Darien! Wake up! Darien! Please… wake up." She shook his cold, still body. His armor was mangled where the final blow had been directed. His vest was drenched. It became clear that he would never draw another breath again. "Darien!" Serenity cried onto Her princes' chest. Her pure white gown, now stained with his blood. "I could've helped. I came too late! I'm so sorry Darien! I'm so sorry!" She took his bloodstained sword and in one swift movement, embedded it into her chest.

"Serena? Dinner's ready! Serena?" Illene woke Serena up. She was in a cold sweat. "Are you alright, darling?" Illene sat next to her daughter and felt her forehead, just in case she was feeling sick.

"No, I mean… yeah" She said, looking around at her surroundings. She looked down at her clothes. They weren't sticky with blood, but with her sweat. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale." Serena's mother stated.

"Yes mother, I'm fine, just a…" Serena gulped. Her throat was dry. "A vivid dream." She attempted to smile.

"Well alright, dinner will be ready soon." Illene smiled, welcoming.

"Thanks" Serena said as she got up to take a shower.

*It felt so real… the dancing, the music, the fighting, the…the…* she paused and gulped again

"Darien!" She exclaimed to herself. She got dressed and went downstairs for dinner. Flashes of her dream repeating themselves over and over and over in her mind, the whole time.

"Honey, Darien called. He wanted to let you know that he was going to pick you up at 5:30 on Sunday, and he left his number by the phone, if there were any problems." Illene said, placing a plate in front of Serena.

"Ok sure, thanks mom." Serena smiled. She mentally gave a sigh of relief. She shoveled the food into her mouth and was the first to finish. She placed her plate in the sink and ran to the phone. Sure enough, there was a phone number with the name 'Darien' printed above it with an arrow coming down and pointing to the phone number. Serena took the palm size piece of paper and ran upstairs into her room. She took her phone and began dialing the phone number. She listened to the ringing. 1 ring, 2 ring, 3 ring, 4- the ringing stopped to the sound of someone crying

"Hello" A familiar female voice sniffed.

"Hi… Crystal?" Serena asked.

"Oh hi, Serena" Crystal sniffled again "Darien?" She motioned to Darien to pass her the box of tissues.

"What? What's wrong? Is Darien in trouble? What's going on?" Serena asked.

"Oh, no. I'm watching 'Ever After' and I'm at the really sad part. I just asked Dare to pass me the box of tissues." Crystal sniffed once again.

"Oh ok" Serena smiled at her own stupidity.

"Would you like to talk to him?" Crystal asked, wiping her tears.

"Yes please…" Serena said.

"Ok hold on" Crystal said. Serena could hear everything that was going on in the background "Darien! Phone! It's Serena!" Crystal yelled.

"What?!" Darien's voice was a bit more distant but Serena could still hear the surprise and excitement in his voice. A heavy thud caught her by surprise..

"Yes Darien, trip over!" Crystal said sarcastically. Serena couldn't help but laugh.

"Hello?" Darien asked, talking into the receiver.

"Yes Darien, trip over!" Serena repeated, giggling.

"Ah… you heard?" Darien blushed. _*Stupid Darien! Stupid!*_ he thought to himself.

"Yes, I heard it all." Serena smiled.

"Yeah well, it's actually more painful than it sounds!" Darien said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Aww… did my big cushy teddy bear trip over now?" Serena asked.

"Yes I did" Darien replied, embarrassed.

"Well I can't imagine Mr. Tuxedo Mask tripping over." Serena smiled.

"But Tuxedo Mask didn't get a call from a beautiful blonde lady." Darien said, smartly.

"Is that your excuse?" Serena asked.

"It was the best thing that I could think of at the time." Darien defended. "So why'd you call?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"No reason, I just felt like hearing your voice…" Serena smiled, sighing deeply when Darien spoke again. It was then, she noticed a dark figure on her balcony. It reminded her of the silhouette of Beryl, shadowing over the remains of the Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom. Her heartbeat increased rapidly and her breathing grew quicker and shallow.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked, causing Serena to jump in fright.

"Oh, nothing… why would you think that anything is wrong?" Serena asked, hiding her fear.

"Just that you went all silent on me." Darien said, becoming suspicious. "So you called just to hear my voice?" Darien asked.

"Um… y…yeah." Serena faltered. The dark figure began to move, closer and closer. Serena walked backwards, and attempted to hide behind her bed. She was terrified. The pink and white curtains moved as the figure stood just a step away from them. A pair of hands brushed the curtains away and the dark figure stepped into the room. Frozen in fear, Serena dropped the phone to the floor.

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	12. Hidden Truths

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** G-PG 13+  
**Chapter:** 11- Hidden Truths

_**Last time on "Winter Snow"…**_

_"So you called just to hear my voice?" Darien asked._

_"Um… y…yeah." Serena faltered. The dark figure began to move closer and closer. Serena walked backwards, and attempted to hide behind her bed. She was terrified. The pink and white curtains moved as the figure stood just a step away from them. A pair of hands brushed the curtains away and the dark figure stepped into the room. Serena dropped the phone…  
_

_

* * *

  
_

"But wouldn't speaking to me in person be much better?" The dark figure spoke, stepping into the light and revealing his face.

"Darien!" Serena jumped in fright. She was shaking slightly. Darien turned off the phone that he was talking into and placed it on Serena's table.

"Did I scare you?" Darien asked, smiling.

"Darien you jerk! You scared the hell out of me! How could you?! I was hiding behind my bed, scared beyond belief!" Serena lightly slapped Darien's arm.

"Ouch! Oww! Ok, sorry! Sorry! Geez I always thought that you'd be happy to see me!" Darien put his hands up to surrender.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked, still quite angry.

"I sensed that something was wrong, about half an hour ago, so I called you. Your mother said that you had fallen asleep straight after you came back from school, so I had to make up an excuse. When you called, I sensed a bit of tension in your voice so I came to see if you were ok." Darien said sincerely. Serena sighed deeply and hugged Darien. "What's wrong Sere?" Darien asked. Serena took a deep breath, trying to calm her rampant heartbeat.

"Nothing," She released her hold of him.

"What happened?" Darien asked, referring to uneasy feeling he had earlier, concerning Serena.

"Oh I just had…" Serena's voice faded as she had sudden, quick flashes of her dream. The battle had seemed so real, as if it wasn't a dream, but more of a memory.

"Are you ok?" Darien noticed the sudden distant look in Serena's voice and eyes.

"Oh, yeah…yeah. I just had a quite vivid dream." Serena snapped out of her trance.

"Well do you want to talk about it?" Darien asked, caringly.

"No, no, it's alright, just another stupid dream, nothing that exciting." Serena smiled

"Oh alright then," Darien gave Serena a hug. Just then, Serena's mother called from downstairs.

"Serena? Are you alright?" Illene asked.

"Oh my gosh, that's my mother, you have to go." Serena whispered hurriedly. She pushed Dariens' phone into his hand, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and saw him leave, via the balcony.

"Serena? What's going on? I heard you call out Darien's name and when you didn't answer, I thought something was wrong." Illene came into the room. Serena was leaning over the balcony.

"Oh, yeah sure mum, I'm fine. Um… Darien just walked past and I just said 'hi' to him" Serena explained.

"Oh well, ok. Don't forget to open the door to let Luna in tonight ok?" Illene reminded before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Yes, that's it…Luna can help me!" Serena said quietly to herself.

"I'm not doing your homework for you, if that's what you mean." Luna came in from the balcony.

"No Luna, what do you know about the Silver Millennium?" Serena asked sitting on the bed.

"To be honest, not much" Luna sat next to Serena. "Why?" She asked.

"Well because I had a dream, just then, and it was about the Silver Millennium, on the moon." Serena said remembering the masked ball.

"What was it about Serena?" Luna said, sounding urgent.

"Well everyone called me Princess Serenity, and I was with Prince Darien, at a masked ball." Serena explained every single detail of her dream… "And then I woke up." She said. Luna looked at her blankly, but she was obviously thinking to herself.

"That was a very detailed dream you had Serena." She said finally.

"Yes, but the thing is, it felt so real." Serena said distantly, placing a hand over where she had inserted the sword, in her dream.

"Like a memory." Both Serena and Luna said at the same time.

"What do you think it means Luna?" Serena asked.

"Well, I do know that there was a Princess Serenity and a Prince Darien back in the Silver Millennium. And that they were engaged to wed but Beryl and her minions attacked on the eve of their wedding, destroying everything. Queen Serenity saw all the destruction that Beryl had created and she also saw her daughter, lying lifeless beside her beloved prince, and vowed that one day that all good would rule again. She then sent Princess Serenity, Prince Darien, and the scouts into the future to live our lives safely on earth, and she also sent Artemis and I to guide you all and reunite the Prince and Princess, to rule the future together as King and Queen." Luna told Serena. "But I have no idea why you had that dream." Luna lied. _*Could it be, that Serena, is Princess Serenity?*_ Luna thought to herself. Her suspicions grew and she decided to talk to Artemis about it.

"Well ok then, thanks for your help Luna." Serena said before the doorbell rang. Serena ran downstairs to open the door. She opened the door to see Mina and Artemis

"Hey Sere! Sorry, I know It's late but I remembered that I left a bag here earlier." Mina explained.

"Hey Mina! Come in." Serena opened the door wider to let her friend in. Artemis hopped of Mina's shoulder and began to talk to Luna. They began discussing Luna's new findings.

"Are you okay Sere? You seem a little spacey." Mina asked

"Oh, yeah… I just had this dream about the Silver Millennium. It was really weird." Serena said as they entered her room.

"What was it about?" Mina asked curiously. Serena began explaining in the same exact detail. Artemis also listened in.

"Wow that sounds really detailed!" Mina exclaimed when Serena was finished. Luna and Artemis began talking in private again.

"You're right, she could be the princess. The way she told the dream, it was as if it was a memory of the past." Artemis told Luna.

"And could it be that Darien, is the prince?" Luna asked.

"Well, they both have the same name. It is possible." Artemis thought.

"And they do have a natural bond, whenever Serena is in trouble or needs some assistance, Darien feels this and comes to her aid, that's how he knows when Sailor Moon needs help…" Luna added

"Much like the princess and the prince, on the Moon Kingdom." Artemis interrupted. Luna nodded, deep in thought.

"It all makes sense now." Luna whispered excitedly. Just then, a soft beeping noise resonated from within Serena's shoulder bag. Serena ran toward it, pulling out her scout communicator and flipping it open to see Sailor Mercury.

"Serena, there's trouble in the park. Transform a.s.a.p.!" And with that the image of Sailor Mercury was gone. Mina and Serena transformed and headed to the park as quickly as they could. When they arrived, All the scouts had already arrived and were fighting off the attacks from 4 different monsters at once. They were obviously struggling. Just as Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus arrived, Zoisite appeared out of thin air and cackled wickedly.

"Do you seriously think you can stop us now, Sailor Moon? You're pathetic! I will get that Crystal and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Zoisite cackled again, while watching the battle.

"Wanna bet on that?" Sailor Moon exclaimed while destroying one of the monsters.

"One down, three to go!" Lita confirmed, getting ready for her own attack. The second monster was harder. It looked familiarly like a mirror and reflected any attacks that were aimed at it, and increased the power times 2. Sailor Mercury scanned for a weakness but found none.

"Bad news! It's got no weakness!" Mercury told everyone.

"Well then we're going to have to give it all we've got." Sailor Moon held strong, determined to win this battle.

"Crystal dreams all so clear, attack this monster's biggest fear!" Crystal chanted. It worked. The monster was weakened, but not for long, it soon attacked at Sailor Mars and Mercury, hitting Mars, causing her to lose consciousness. It attacked again, and this time it aimed for Mercury and succeeded.

"NO!" Moon cried out. The demon then turned its focus onto her, but before it could begin sequencing its attack, a red rose hit the wicked, overgrown mirror. It shattered into a billion pieces before evaporating in a mist of black smoke.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon announced, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Focus Sailor Moon, you still have two more to destroy." Tuxedo Mask said sternly as he stood beside the wavering heroine. Venus and Jupiter teamed up attacks at the next monster. It radiated beams of light, causing Venus to lose her footing, slipping and falling into the attack, losing consciousness. Jupiter focused all her energy into it her next attack and blasted the monster, falling to her knees in exhaustion. Sailor Moon took over and disintegrated the beast.

"One more…" Crystal groaned, pressing a hand against her shoulder which was wounded by one of the earlier monsters. The last monster was the most gruesome. It looked like all the other demons that they fought before, rolled into one and with a little hint of Godzilla added in with it. Ugly didn't come close to describing it.

"Oh no, how are we supposed to fight that?!" Moon became nervous and shaky.

"Confidence Sere. Confidence." Tuxedo Mask flashed a smile before attacking with a razor-sharp, crimson red rose. It deflected the rose and hurled it at Crystal.

"Crystal!" Tuxedo Mask warned.

"Crystal Shield!" Crystal yelled and a clear bubble surrounded her body just in time. The rose rebounded and aimed straight for the monster, hitting it in the chest, killing it.

"Thanks big bro!" Crystal smiled.

"I'm not through with you yet Sailor Moon. You still have to get through me to get anywhere near that crystal." Zoisite said, slowly floating towards the ground.

"Take your best shot!" Sailor Moon braced herself.

"Hmm, well this seems a little unfair now, doesn't it? 3 against 1?" Zoisite said, distracting them while she produced a jagged piece of glass from the floor, behind them. "Ok, let's see… who shall it be?" She smirked. "You!" She pointed to Tuxedo Mask. The jagged piece of glass tore at flesh and Tuxedo Mask let out a pained yell.

"No! Nooo!" Sailor Moon ran to his side. Crystal couldn't move, she was in shock. She held back tears on the brink of spilling. Her jaw clenched as she felt her blood boil with rage.

"GOLD BOLT!" Crystal exclaimed, sending a golden bolt of frozen lightning towards Zoisite. It sliced past her face, leaving a gash on her cheek.

"You pathetic little worm! How dare you?" Zoisite exclaimed as she held the side of her face. She threw a bolt of electrical light at Crystal. The current ran through her body, draining her of all energy and causing her to fall to the ground.

"Sere, look after Crystal for me, please." Tuxedo Mask groaned weakly. Serena nodded silently. Tears streamed freely from her blue eyes. "Listen, you take care of yourself alright? Everything will turn out just fine. Everything will be ok." Darien smiled wearily as he laid his head back and his breathing grew raspy and shallow. The pain was agonizingly horrific, but Darien clenched his jaw and smiled so Serena wouldn't worry as much.

"You can't go! You can't leave me! Please, No!" Serena pleaded desperately.

"It'll be Ok…but I think we'll have to take a rain-check on that date." Darien chuckled, attempting to make light of the situation. He closed his eyes and momentarily lost consciousness.

"No…" Serena sighed in disbelief as tears pooled within her eyes, blurring her vision. One solitary tear slid down her cheek. As it fell, it solidified and swelled. It became a purple crystal. It floated in mid air as a yellow crystal appeared out of thin air and floated next to it. A blue crystal immerged out of the water fountain nearby. A green crystal immerged out of the ground, and a red crystal immerged out of a flame, in a fire lantern. The five crystals wielded together to form one, large silver crystal. The Imperium Silver Crystal.

"The crystal!" Zoisite gasped. She moved to grab it when a bright shining light appeared. It engulfed both Darien and Serena transforming them.

"Serenity…" Darien whispered. They had transformed into Prince Darien and Princess Serenity.

"Yes, my Prince…" Serenity kneeled down beside Prince Darien.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry." He gasped for air.

"No, you did protect me, Darien. You did." Serena brushed away the stray strands of hair from Darien's eyes.

"I love you, Serena, Serenity, Sailor Moon. I love you." Darien confessed. Serena leant down, kissing his lips and savoring the feeling as he closed his eyes for the final time.

"I love you too…" Serena whispered as another tear rolled down her cheek. Her heart tore from within her chest and sank to the lowest of depths within her soul. She wanted so desperately to weep for her fallen friends and love, but she knew that now was not the time. This time, she would act. She would avenge them. Serenity rose to her feet, waving her hand in the air with power and authority.

"As for you…" The Crystal levitated with her, fusing with the Moon wand, becoming ready for battle. "You need to be taught a lesson!" Serenity exclaimed. The powers of the crystal worked their magic, weaving a spectrum of light and energy around Serenity. With a flick of her hand, It radiated and released a bright light destroying Zoisite without any effort or struggle. Serenity collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion.

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	13. The Princess Found!

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** G-PG 13+  
**Chapter:** 12- The Princess Found

_**Last time on "Winter Snow"…**_

_"I love you, Serena, Serenity, Sailor Moon. I love you." Darien confessed. Serena leant down, kissing his lips and savoring the feeling as he closed his eyes for the final time. _

_"I love you too…" Serena whispered as another tear rolled down her cheek. Her heart tore from within her chest and sank to the lowest of depths within her soul. She wanted so desperately to weep for her fallen friends and love, but she knew that now was not the time. This time, she would act. She would avenge them. Serenity rose to her feet, waving her hand in the air with power and authority. _

_"As for you…" The Crystal levitated with her, fusing with the Moon wand, becoming ready for battle. "You need to be taught a lesson!" Serenity exclaimed. The powers of the crystal worked their magic, weaving a spectrum of light and energy around Serenity. With a flick of her hand, It radiated and released a bright light destroying Zoisite without any effort or struggle. Serenity collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion._

* * *

Serena woke up to find herself as Sailor Moon again. *Oh! It was all a bad dream.* She thought to herself. She looked around and found the scouts, also beginning to wake up. Luna and Artemis ran towards Serena.

"Princess Serenity, are you alright?" They both said at the same time. They had seen the whole battle. The scouts all looked at the two cats and Serena. Serena also looked around but didn't find anyone beside her.

"Silly Luna, I'm not Princess Serenity." Serena stated in a rather blasé tone as she de-transformed but she didn't really believe her own words. Or did she? She wasn't sure anymore. Luna frowned.

"Actually, your highness, Luna and Artemis are correct." Crystal used her abilities to foresee what had happened just a few hours ago. Serena's jaw dropped in disbelief. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"I… I… I don't believe you…" Serena stuttered

"Well ok then, kneel down and I'll show you." Crystal said. Serena sat on her knees and Crystal sat facing her. She ordered the scouts to form a circle around them, standing up and to join hands. She then asked Serena to concentrate and everyone to slowly channel a bit of their energy into Serena. Soon a silver light shot up in between Crystal and Serena and a bubble shape formed in the middle. The bubble acted like a screen and showed the events that took place during the battle. Everyone watched in amazement as the crystals emerged and formed the Imperium Silver Crystal. They were even more surprised when Serena and Darien transformed into Princess Serenity and Prince Darien.

"Earth, Fire, Air, Water and…" Amy paused, thinking what the 5th crystal represented.

"And Love." Luna informed.

"Eternal Love." Artemis corrected. Serena gasped

"Darien!" She yelled and ran to his side. She began crying and wailing. "Come back! No! You can't leave me! Please! I can't live without you! I won't attempt to try! Darien… please!" She lightly shook Darien's body. Crystal stood up and slowly walked towards Serena and the body of her older brother. She fought to hold back tears that had already begun to fall. She remained silent and stopped right behind Serena. "Crystal?" Serena pleaded, turning around, but her plea came out as a squeaky cry. Crystal hugged Serena and tears flowed as they both cried in emotional waves of pain, sorrow and tears.

"I could've done something" Crystal said looking at Darien.

"No," Serena whispered. A long silence fell upon everyone. An idea then popped into Serena's head. "Crystal, do you think you could heal him?" Serena asked. Crystal thought a little.

"I… I don't know." She stammered

"You have to try." Lita said from behind.

"I've never done it before and I don't know if it will work, it could have some side effects." Crystal admitted.

"Crystal's right, it's too risky." Luna agreed. Crystal closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"It may be risky… but I will at least try, it's the least I can do." Crystal shrugged.

"But wait, you said there could be some side effects and Luna said it was risky. I don't want to lose you too." Serena frowned.

"No, I HAVE to do this. I have to!" Crystal kneeled down beside Darien. She was about to begin her attempt when Serena spoke…

"I'm sorry Luna, but I'm feeling quite exhausted." Serena mumbled as she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"She's still quite drained of energy right now, but she'll be fine…" Artemis nodded, signaling Crystal to continue. Crystal placed her right hand on top of Darien's wound. His body was cold. It made a tear run down Crystal's cheek. _*Focus Crystal! Focus!* _Crystal told herself. She focused all her attention into channeling her energy through her hands and back into Darien's body. Slowly, the wound began to heal. The blood on Darien's shirt slowly faded. Darien was healing rapidly. Crystal continued to transfer her energy into her brothers' body even though she felt drained and weak. The wound was almost healed and Crystal was almost totally drained of her energy. "Please, please, please…" Crystal whispered to herself.

"We need to help her! She won't make it! She'll faint soon!" Mina exclaimed, noticing that Crystal was beginning to become unbalanced and tired. Amy placed a hand on Crystal's right shoulder while Raye placed a hand on her left. Mina placed a hand on Amy's shoulder and Lita placed a hand on Raye's shoulder. They concentrated their energy into Crystal who got a boost of energy and continued to heal Darien. His wound completely healed, but as soon as it did, a black mist rose from the ground. It surrounded Darien's body and he began to dematerialize. A voice spoke, it was Beryl.

"Thank you for healing my Prince for me, I'll take it from here." She cackled wickedly.

"No!" Crystal desperately tried to grasp at Darien's body only to find her hand passed straight through it. He then disappeared and so did the black mist. "No! No! Nooo!" Crystal cried out one last time in desperation, before burying her head in her hands and beginning to sob uncontrollably.

"What have I done?!" She yelled out, looking at where Darien's body lay, just a few moments ago. "I was just trying to help!" The scouts began to comfort her.

"We have to get out of here. I'm sensing very strong evil vibes coming from this place." Amy scanned the area. "We have to get out of here, as fast as we can!" Amy said urgently. Lita lifted Serena's unconscious body and they all headed out as fast as they could. They attempted to escape from the entangled twines and mist that engulfed the park. As soon as they found a clearing, the twisted remains of the battle ground disappeared in a blast of black smoke. The park returned to the state it was before the battle. Serena gained consciousness again.

"Where am I?" She looked around and groaned as the sharp pain of her headache caught up to her. "Darien?" She looked around, but found that her surroundings had changed and that she couldn't find Darien. She didn't give anyone the chance to reply as she jumped to her feet "Where is he?!" she panicked _*It cannot be true! He can't b… gone.*_ She couldn't bring herself to say the word, let alone believe it. "You healed him right Crystal? He's fine, right? He just went home to have a rest, am I right? Please tell me I'm right." Serena asked Crystal anxiously. Her first response was just a single tear that ran down Crystal's cheek as she clenched her eyes shut in pain.

"I'm sorry! I really am! I tried my hardest. I just couldn't save him from her! I'm sorry!" Crystal collapsed to her knees and began to cry.

"Protect him from who Crystal? Who?" Serena asked, kneeling down next to Crystal. The girl was too shaken to speak.

"Beryl." Mina whispered softly. "From Beryl. We all tried, but we couldn't save him. I'm so sorry." She concluded "He's now with Beryl and is probably being transferred to the dark side as we speak."

"We have to get him back!" Serena said painfully yet determined. "I'm not about to lose him to that evil, wicked, ugly, snotty old witch of a hag!" Serena yelled out to no one in particular. Losing her strength again, she leaned against a nearby tree.

"We can't fight tonight, we're all weak from battle. It would be preferable if we all took the rest of the night off to rest and recharge." Luna said wisely.

"No Luna, I can't. Thank you for caring for all of us, but I must to get him back! And I have to, tonight." Serena swayed once more, almost falling.

"Serena, Luna's right. You need to rest. If you battle tonight then you'll surely lose. You're not strong enough." Lita helped Serena to her feet.

"Come on, get some rest and we'll help you find Darien tomorrow, alright?" Raye promised. Serena sighed deeply and nodded.

"Crystal, you can't stay by yourself at the apartment, why don't you stay with me?" Amy suggested.

"Are you sure?" Crystal sniffled.

"Of course! You can stay in my room. I'll keep you company." Amy smiled warmly. Crystal agreed. She didn't want to go back to the apartment. She was afraid that the memories of Darien would haunt her. She missed him terribly so. He was her idol. The person she looked up to most. The only person she had left in this world. Not only was he her bigger brother, he was also her best friend and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him, not again, not ever.

"Serena, are you alright to go home by yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, sure, and it's not as if I'm totally alone, I've got Luna." Serena said quietly. Truth was, she was scared. She was scared that the memories of Darien would haunt her. All the times they ran into each other, and how he walked her home a few times. She was scared that all the teasing and the name-calling would play in her head. His voice... she missed his voice. She couldn't imagine her life without Darien she wouldn't even try. He had been her support, her tutor, her helper, her hero and her one true love, in their past life and again now. She would not lose him again. She couldn't. Not again, not ever.

She and Luna walked silently side by side, back home. Everything she saw brought back memories and it was driving Serena mad. She forced herself to look at the ground, but even then she remembered his caring voice and his sweet smile. She arrived home to find all the lights off. Everyone was already asleep, and assumed that she was too. She climbed up onto her balcony. There, she found a fresh rose, blood red in color on the handle of the door leading to the bedroom. She carefully took the rose and opened the glass sliding door. Luna remained silent as she found a spot to lie down, beside Serena's bed.

"Oh, Darien." Serena fell onto her bed, sighed deeply and closed her eyes as she stroked the soft petals of the rose. "I miss you." She looked up at the ceiling. "No matter where you are, I'll find you and bring you home. I promise. I promise..." Serena repeated as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	14. Mother & Daughter

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** G/PG 13+  
**Chapter:** 13- Mother & Daughter

_Last time on "Winter Snow"…_

_Serena arrived home to find all the lights off. Everyone was already asleep, and assumed that she was too. She climbed up onto her balcony. There, she found a fresh rose, blood red in color, on the handle of the door leading to the bedroom. She carefully took the rose and opened the glass sliding door. Luna remained silent as she found a spot to lie down, beside Serena's bed._

_"Oh, Darien." Serena fell onto her bed, sighed deeply and closed her eyes as she stroked the soft petals of the rose. "I miss you." She looked up at the ceiling. "No matter where you are, I'll find you and bring you home. I promise. I promise..." Serena repeated as she drifted off to sleep  
_

* * *

Serena woke up early the next morning. It was Saturday and the sun wasn't even up yet. She turned over to look at the clock next to her bed. It read '5:17 AM' Serena attempted to lie down and get more sleep, but she found that she just couldn't get any rest. She got up and changed her clothes. Luna stirred, but didn't awaken. Serena crept downstairs and sneaked out of the house. She walked down the street.

_*Where am I going?*_ She asked herself, but her legs seemed to be moving on their own accord. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. Serena squinted every time she looked up due to the suns' early morning glare, so she just looked down. She continued to walk on, as if on a predetermined route. Her head was bowed as if to avoid the accusing stare of the sun. It was then that she bumped into something hard. "No…" She whispered. _*It can't be!* _She looked up at what she bumped into. "Oh my…!" She whispered, a little louder. Darien stared straight down at her. She looked into his eyes and noticed nothing. Not a hint of recognition, no glimmer of warmth. There was a deep pain behind the veil of malice that lingered, but she knew that it was not the Darien she knew and loved. The look on his face confirmed her suspicions. He had no idea who she was. "Darien?" Serena questioned, cautiously. Darien looked up briefly.

"It's Prince Darien to you, inferior mortal." He emphasized, looking straight down at Serena again. Darien narrowed his eyes as he eyed Serena all over. Serena felt quite uncomfortable. She felt as if she didn't know him, as if he were a stranger. Darien briefly glanced up again and walked off. Serena watched him. He walked a few paces before a mysterious darkness overcame his being, engulfing his form and causing him to disappear in a whirlwind of dark maroon, almost black, roses. Once again, the sun was in Serena's eyes and she was forced to look down to the ground. There she found a bright crimson rose. As she picked it up, it swiftly began to age. Its leaves withered and dried and its once red petals soon turned dark maroon. Serena sighed and turned back home. By then, it was 6 o'clock and Serena knew that her parents would be awake now, but she entered the house via the front door anyway. Illene and Ken were astounded to see Serena up this early.

"What are you doing up at this time in the morning?" Ken asked.

"I…I just went out for a morning walk." Serena said quietly. Illene sensed that something was wrong and made a mental note to ask her daughter about it later on.

"Well, since you're up, would you like some breakfast, honey?" Illene asked Serena.

"Yes please." Serena replied quietly and politely as she took a seat across from her father. Ken finished drinking his cup of coffee, looked at his watch and put down his newspaper.

"Well, I better get off to work." He announced. Taking his coat and briefcase, he left for work. Illene served Serena her breakfast and Serena began to eat it slowly.

"Serena dear, is everything alright?" Illene asked, concerned. Serena sighed out loud and began to play with her scrambled eggs, attempting to keep her emotions in check.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine" Serena looked down at her plate. She never was very good at telling lies.

"Serena, if there's anything wrong, you know that you can always talk to…" Illene began sympathetically.

"No mom, I'm alright mom." Serena interrupted.

"Well, where's Darien's number? Why don't you give him a call? I'm sure, that if you talk to him, you'll feel much better." Illene suggested. At that, a tear rolled down Serena's face. "Serena?" Illene became worried. "It's about Darien, isn't it? What happened?" She moved her chair closer to Serena to comfort her.

"I…I…" Serena hiccuped.

"Deep breaths, darling. It's alright sweetie. Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll work out fine." Illene patted her daughter on the back.

"I'll tell you everything, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, mom!" Serena insisted. Her mother nodded. Serena drew a breath and began to tell her story.

"A few years ago, I met a little black cat on my way home from school…" Serena explained every little detail of her battles as Sailor Moon and all the hard times she went through. She also told of her relationship with Darien, before they ended up together. She revealed every last secret that she kept inside her, to her mother, who listened to her daughter and absorbed as much information as she could. Serena ended her explanation by retelling what had happened the night before and what she witnessed this morning. Illene was speechless.

"Serena?" Luna yawned wearily, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Luna" both Illene and Serena greeted the black cat. Luna panicked. She didn't know that Illene was there as well.

"Meow?" Luna purred, trying to hide the fact that she just spoke.

"It's alright Luna, Mom knows everything…" Serena informed the black cat.

"Oh," Luna said simply as Illene refilled her kitty bowl with milk.

"Luna, I went for a walk early this morning and I saw Darien." Serena informed

"Are you sure it was him?" Luna lapped up the milk that was placed in front of her.

"Yes I'm positive. I actually literally bumped into him." Serena then lowered her tone. "He's different. He didn't recognize me. Now, he just seems so…cold…" Her voice drifted away. "He's one of them now." Another tear ran down Serena's cheek. "I'm going to have to fight against him." Serena rested her head on the kitchen table as she began to cry.

"Serena, you have to be strong. You're a Princess now. You have to set an example for the scouts." Luna said sternly, yet understandingly.

"I can't fight him! I just can't!" Serena sobbed.

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	15. Serena's Last Chance

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13+  
**Chapter:** 14- Serena's Last Chance

_**Last time on 'Winter Snow'...**_

_"Darien?" Serena questioned, cautiously. Darien looked up briefly._

_"It's Prince Darien to you, inferior mortal." He emphasized, looking straight down at Serena again. Darien narrowed his eyes as he eyed Serena all over. Serena felt quite uncomfortable. She felt as if she didn't know him, as if he were a stranger. Darien briefly glanced up again and walked off. Serena watched him. He walked a few paces before a mysterious darkness overcame his being, engulfing his form and causing him to disappear in a whirlwind of dark maroon, almost black, roses._

_"Serena, you have to be strong. You're a Princess now. You have to set an example for the scouts." Luna said sternly, yet understandingly._

_"I can't fight him! I just can't!" Serena sobbed.  
_

* * *

It had been a long few months since Serena's first encounter with Prince Darien of the Negaverse. So many battles had been waged against him since, and every battle lost due to Serena's personal weakness towards him. She couldn't hurt him, even though he was no longer the man she knew and loved, she couldn't find it within her to defeat him. Beryl had created the ultimate opponent for Sailor Moon and she knew it. These battles, night after night, against Prince Darien were wearing Serena down. She was but a shell of the person she once was. She barely ate, hardly saw her friends, and was constantly haunting the places where she and Darien used to frequent.

Serena knew that she had to do something, anything, to try and get her old Darien back. With the support of her mother and her fellow Sailor Scouts, Serena's lethargy and sulky depression gave way to determination and newfound strength. She resolved to find a way to defeat Beryl once and for all, and she made an oath to not give up until Darien was in her arms once again. This was the final strike in her plan to win him back, and she was not willing to lose again this time.

Sailor Moon and the Scouts slowly approached the dark dome that had been mysteriously growing at the heart of Tokyo.

"Sere, are you sure about this?" Venus asked, eyeing the dome suspiciously.

"Yes, I have to go in there, and I have to go alone." She strongly emphasized her last word.

"Ok, but if you need us then we'll be right outside. Just yell." Mars said cautiously.

_*There's something wrong... it's a trick!*_ Luna thought to herself "Sailor Moon, wait!" Luna yelled, but it was too late. Sailor Moon let out a shriek as a whirlwind of dark maroon roses transported her to inside the dark dome.

"Welcome..." Beryl cackled wickedly as Sailor Moon regained her balance. Sailor Moon's attention was drawn towards Prince Darien, standing next to where Beryl sat. He showed no emotion other than pure hatred in his eyes and a smirk across his lips.

"I have come to bring you home, Darien." Sailor Moon said, determined.

"How many times must I tell you, it's Prince Darien, and I am not going anywhere!" Darien's voice echoed through the dome.

"Darien please, you have to remember." Sailor Moon pleaded. It was then, that the dome trembled as it morphed and turned into Beryl's palace.

Outside of the dark dome, the Sailor Scouts, Luna and Artemis were waiting patiently for a sign. Any sign at all, when the dome suddenly de-materialized and disappeared.

"What?!" Crystal yelled. "Noooo!" She ran after the disappearing black silhouette, only to run straight through it. Mercury scanned for the dark energy, but found nothing.

"It's just as if they don't exist!" Mercury informed everyone and as soon as she had, a misty fog blanketed their surroundings, making it hard to see anything.

* * *

Back inside the palace, Sailor Moon was determined to try to make Darien remember something, anything, about their past.

"Darien listen to me, you have to remember! Remember your friends, remember Crystal... Remember me." A tear rolled down Sailor Moon's face. Darien didn't respond. He seemed to be in thought. It was as if he actually remembered something. Beryl saw the look on Prince Darien's face.

"Don't listen to her Darien! She's lying to you! Remember what I told you, she's your enemy!" Beryl's voice boomed.

"No! She's the one who's lying to you. Darien you have to believe me. She's just trying to trick you." Sailor Moon defended.

"I would never do such a thing. She's the enemy. You have to destroy her before she gets too powerful. Remember where your loyalties lie, my Prince." Beryl ordered. Prince Darien nodded and drew his sword. He gripped his sword as he slowly walked closer and closer to Sailor Moon.

"Darien! NO! You HAVE to remember! Remember the time when you saved me from that snotty green monster that almost killed me?" She asked but Darien made no effort to remember. "OK, remember our first date? The one that Mina and Crystal, your sister, set us up on?" Sailor Moon asked once again, almost pleadingly. Darien hesitated for a moment.

"I...I don't have a sister!" Darien continued "I am alone. I have always been alone."

_*He faltered...*_ Serena thought "Yes you do! She loves and misses you very much. Crystal. Remember Crystal? Your little sister." Serena continued asking questions. Darien's memory was beginning to return, but he refused to pay attention to the visions playing in his minds' eye.

"No!" Darien voice boomed, echoing within the emptiness of Beryl's palace. He forced Sailor Moon against the wall. His hand was over her throat. Sailor Moon gasped for air as the pressure on her throat began to increase.

"Kill her... Prince Darien... Do it now!" Beryl demanded from her throne.

"No Darien, please don't. Can't you see... what she's doing to you?... She's ... controlling you!... Turning you... against us..." Sailor Moon desperately tried to draw in a breath. A tear trickled down her cheek. She couldn't believe that Darien was going to kill her.

"Don't listen to her, Darien, she's only trying to get you to release her so she can destroy us all! KILL HER!" Beryl ordered. Darien lifted his sword to Sailor Moon's chest. She squirmed and kicked as she attempted to draw in oxygen. Sailor Moon gave up all hope as another tear trickled down her face and she waited for Darien's sword to embed itself in her chest.

Just as Darien drew back the sword to thrust into Sailor Moon's chest, the golden star locket fell to the ground. At first, Darien didn't notice it, until it rolled along the ground, unclasping and opening, releasing its hauntingly beautiful melody into the air. Darien stopped. _*Where have I heard that tune?*_ He thought to himself. _*It's so familiar.*_ Darien dropped his sword to the ground as vivid memories rushed through his mind.

"Prince Darien, she's tricking you!" Beryl yelled.

"No Darien, don't listen to her. She brainwashed you against us, you have to believe me. I love you. Please remember. Please. Don't listen to her." Sailor Moon said softly.

"I...I remember." Darien whispered ever so softly.

"Kill her now before she betrays you once again. She's the enemy and is only out to get you! I've taken you in and given you a taste of the ultimate power of the Negaverse. She only wants to take it away from you." Beryl was beginning to lose her temper. Darien looked at Beryl and lifted the sword. "Kill her Darien, before she kills you!" Beryl pleaded. Pain surged through Darien's body and he collapsed to the ground, clutching his head. It was as if he was being sliced in two. Memories were painfully forcing their way back into his mind, where they belonged. The true Darien was fighting back the darkness within him.

"Darien?" Sailor Moon rushed to his side only to be forcefully shoved away.

"Don't touch me!" Darien yelled as he tried to pick himself up. He drew his sword and lunged at Sailor Moon, who only managed to slip away at the last second. "I'm going to enjoy killing you and every single one of your sailor scouts, slowly and painfully." Prince Darien smiled wickedly.

"Dare, no!" Sailor Moon exclaimed "What has she done to you?" Darien closed his eyes as memories flashed in his mind. "Darien Chiba, she may have your mind, but your heart belongs to me." Tears streamed down her face as Beryl's evil laughter resonated within the empty hallways of her palace

"Please don't cry, Sere." Darien whispered as he brushed away her tears.

"WHAT?!" Beryl stood up, quite alarmed. It seemed like Darien had a split personality.

"Darien, do you remember this?" Sailor Moon lifted the star locket and it began to play its melody again. Darien stared at the locket.

"It seems so familiar..." He whispered.

"That's right, because it's our locket. Yours and mine. It represents our love for one another." Sailor Moon reminded Darien, who simply remained silent.

"You... you're lying!" Darien became vengeful. "I can't trust you."

"No Darien! I would never lie to you, listen, just touch the locket." Sailor Moon pleaded. "Dare, please." She whispered softly. Darien collapsed to the ground again in agonizing cries of pain. The dark energy was just too much. Waves of pain surged though his body leaving him shaken. Sailor Moon held out the star locket in front of her. Darien smacked the locket away. It fell to the ground and skidded across the smooth surface of the floor. "No..." Sailor Moon cringed. She almost had him back, almost.

"You can't stop me! Not without your little 'girlfriends' around! You don't stand a chance! Darien straightened his posture and lifted his sword one more time.

"I don't want to hurt you Darien. I won't." Sailor Moon whispered. "But I love you and I won't let that witch win. I'm so sorry. Forgive me." She said as she kicked the back of Darien's knees, causing him to become unsteady and fall to the ground. "Moon Tiara... Magic!!!" Sailor Moon used her power to her advantage. She skidded towards the star locket and grabbed it. Darien collapsed in exhaustion. Sailor Moon ran over to where Darien was lying and cradled his head onto her lap. She prayed that the good Darien would wake up in her arms instead of the bad one.

"Sere..." Darien moaned, without opening his eyes. "Help me..." He gasped.

"Darien. I need you to touch the locket. Touch the locket Darien" Serena whispered gently.

"Prince Darien! I order you to kill Sailor Moon!" Beryl yelled sternly but Darien ignored her. He reached out for the locket. As soon as he touched it, he regained all of his memories.

"No!" Beryl yelled and hurled a bolt of dark energy towards the couple. Darien pushed Serena out of the way only to be hit by the bolt of Dark energy. He cried out in agony. Using the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal, Sailor Moon stood strong and banished Beryl to the ends of the universe. She felt weak but she still had one more thing to do.

"Darien" she whispered. He was lying on the ground, curled up in to a ball, clasping his chest

"I'm so sorry." He kept repeating himself over and over and over again.

"Darien?" Serena brushed the hair away from his eyes. He looked up at her. The pain he was going through, both physical and emotional, was quite obvious. She gathered all her strength together, and with the power of the crystal, she healed Darien before collapsing. Darien lifted Serena and carried her out of the crumbling remains of Beryl's desolate palace.

* * *

Outside, the fog began to thin. Out of the corner of her eyes, Crystal saw a shadow coming closer and closer to them.

"Umm...guys?" She pointed to the shadow. The fog made it impossible to see who it was. The Scouts became fearful as the figure came closer. It was then, that the figure stepped out of the fog. Everyone gasped. Prince Darien walked out of the fog with Serena in his arms. The scouts kept their distance. They still weren't certain if he was good or bad. Darien approached Crystal.

"Crystal, you have to help her, please." He lay Serena on the ground and looked up at Crystal pleadingly.

"Darien?" Crystal asked cautiously. He nodded.

"Yeah, It's me Crys." he affirmed. Crystal hugged her older brother briefly before kneeling beside Serena.

"I need your help Darien." She confessed.

"Anything, anything at all just name it." Darien said desperately.

"Ok, I'm going to need you guys to help me out as well." Crystal turned around to the scouts who nodded in approval. "Form a circle please." Crystal instructed and the scouts formed a circle around Crystal, Darien and Serena. "Great, now I need a planetary boost." Crystal said, the scouts nodded again

"Venus Power! Jupiter Power! Mars Power! Mercury Power!"

"Dare, I need you to produce a rose." Crystal requested from Darien. With the flick of his wrist, a vivid red rose materialized. Crystal interlaced the rose within Serena's fingers, as if she were holding it. "Now I need you to put your hands on hers and channel your energy into her." Crystal explained. Darien did exactly as he was told. "OK, Everyone, focus your energy when I say..." Crystal yelled as she placed her hands on Darien's and gave her signal.

"Crystal Healing!" Crystal hollered and everyone channeled their strength into Serena. After a few minutes, Serena gasped for air. Crystal smiled and slowly stood up. She motioned for the scouts to follow her and leave Darien and Serena alone to be together.

"Darien...?" Serena asked wearily.

"I'm right here." Darien held her hand. "I was so worried about you." He confessed.

"I love you Darien." Serena leaned her head against Darien's chest

"I know, I love you too." Darien kissed Serena's forehead and cradled her fragile body in his strong arms. "I won't ever leave your side ever again." Darien added, layering more kisses on Serena's forehead and cheeks.

"Promise?" Serena looked up as another tear rolled down her face.

"I promise." Darien confirmed as their lips met within the passion of their warm embrace.

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	16. The First Encounter

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG 13+  
**Chapter:** 15- The First Encounter

_**Last Time On "Winter Snow"...**_

_"Dare, no!" Sailor Moon exclaimed "What has she done to you?" Darien closed his eyes as memories flashed in his mind. "Darien Chiba, she may have your mind, but your heart belongs to me." Tears streamed down her face as Beryl's evil laughter resonated within the empty hallways of her palace_

_"Please don't cry, Sere." Darien whispered as he brushed away her tears._

_"WHAT?!" Beryl stood up, quite alarmed. It seemed like Darien had a split personality._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_"I won't ever leave your side ever again." Darien added, layering more kisses on Serena's forehead and cheeks._

_"Promise?" Serena looked up as another tear rolled down her face._

_"I promise." Darien confirmed as their lips met within the passion of their warm embrace._

* * *

[Two Weeks Later]

Crystal jolted out of bed in a cold sweat. She had seen a vivid flash of Serena and Darien, but it had been too quick to notice anything in particular. Crystal felt bad vibes within the room. She knew that something was terribly wrong. Her thoughts were quickly surpassed as the sound of glass shattering onto cold, hard tiles echoed through the previously silent room.

"Darien" Crystal gasped as her pulse increased. She bounced out of bed and paused a few steps away from her door, cautiously waiting for any other sounds or movements. Her bare feet made a soft padded noise as she swiftly moved across the tiles of the hallway, towards Darien's room. She entered the already half opened door to see an empty bed, with the sheets all mangled together and messed up. One pillow was sticking out of the tangled mess while the other one was on the floor on the other side of the room. Crystal cautiously tip-toed down the hallway. She peered over the glass table to see a dim light radiating from the table lamp and another from the refrigerator.

"Daz?" Crystal asked as she peered into the kitchen area to see Darien in his boxers, standing in a puddle of water, carefully removing the broken shards of glass and water in front of him.  
"Oh, hey Crys." Darien sighed deeply.

"What happened?" Crystal asked, knowing that Darien wouldn't usually be this clumsy, or even awake at this time.

"Oh nothing. I just had a klutz attack and dropped my drink. It's nothing really. I'm sorry if I... um... woke you..." Darien said quietly.

"It's ok... I was awake anyway. Are you sure you're alright?" Crystal asked kneeling down to help Darien clean up all the shattered glass only to stop and grab Darien's hand. "Darien! You're shaking! What's the matter?" Crystal asked concern filling her voice. She knew that something was wrong. There was something she was missing, something that Darien wouldn't tell her.

"It's... it's nothing, really. I'm still a little jumpy from dropping the glass of water. T.. that's all." Darien repeated, stammering. "Now, go back to sleep. I'll fix this up, it's all under control." Darien managed to smile wearily.

"Sure?" Crystal asked. Darien nodded. "Positive?" Crystal asked again.

"Yes. I know what you're like in the mornings when you don't get enough sleep! So go already!" Darien smiled and ruffled his little sister's hair. Crystal half smiled and stood up.

"Ok, but if you ever need any help or anyone to talk to, I'm right across the hallway." Crystal stepped back "Just a knock away..." She took another step back. "Just a few paces" She slowly walked backwards. Darien looked up and smiled. "Just a holler away..." Crystal added.

Ok. I get your point already." Darien threw a cloth at Crystal, hitting her right on the face.

"Mmphh! Hey! I was just offering my services!" Crystal complained, removing the cloth from her face and tossing it back, before walking back to her room and into bed. She still had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach but she dismissed it for the nachos and orange juice that she had for dinner.

* * *

The following morning, the birds whistled their sweet melodic tune outside as the sun rose higher and higher above the horizon of tall, dark skyscrapers. Crystal yawned loudly as she lazily opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments, gazing at the white intricate patterns before lowering her gaze on the patterns of the wallpaper borders. The borders were a pale pink colour with cream embossed swirls inclining from the edges now and then, making the border seem like someone had spilt strawberry milkshake and left it there so the ice cream would melt. She once again lowered her gaze toward the wall. The plain flat wall was covered with a simple paint that was the lightest of all purples. It was so light that it could easily be mistaken for white Crystal turned her head towards her bedside draw to see the clock reading "8:34"  
"Thank Zeus it's Saturday." Crystal sighed before cringing at what she had just said. _*Geez that sounded lame!* _She thought to herself. _*I've been studying too hard!*_ she said again. Her interest in Roman and Greek Mythology had taken its toll. She stood up and stretched while giving a yawn that sounded more like a roar.

"I really need to paint my room." Crystal mumbled to herself as she slowly shut her door behind her. She tip-toed down the cold tiles of the hallway and into the living room to see Darien, still in his boxers sitting at the glass dining table, reading his newspaper.

"Hey Daz, shouldn't you be at University right now?" Crystal asked, pouring herself a glass of orange juice from the fridge. Darien didn't reply. He didn't even move to acknowledge Crystal's presence

"Daz?" Crystal asked, putting the carton of orange juice down. "Talk to me here! Why aren't you talking to me? Did I do something?" Crystal asked but Darien still didn't acknowledge. "Darien! Are you even listening to me?" Crystal removed the newspaper in front of her older brother only to find that Darien wasn't even awake! Crystal sighed. "Darien, Darien, Darien... How you manage to look out for me and be a prince among other things still amazes me." Crystal attempted to place one of Darien's arms over her shoulder."Geez!" Crystal gasped as she lost her balance and collapsed onto the floor. "Wait, what am I doing?" She lifted her arms into the air. "Crystal Levitation!" She used her powers to lift Darien and guide him into his room and back onto his bed. She covered her brother with his blanket and left his room, closing the door gently behind her. She walked quickly over to the telephone and dialed a number that she knew off-by-heart.

"Hello? Jane Johnson speaking." A young lady picked up the phone.

"Hey Jane!" Crystal greeted informally.

"Hi Crystal! How can I help? Oh, Darien hasn't come in yet. Do you want me to give him a  
message when he does?" The secretary asked

"No, I know that Darien hasn't arrived yet. He's not coming in today. Could you please inform Professor Dudley that Darien is not feeling too well today so he will not be present in his class." Crystal said quite politely in a voice that sounded as if she were impersonating a queen.

"Sure Crys." Jane smiled.

"Thanks heaps! Bye!" Crystal put down the receiver and sighed once more.

"You owe me Daz! Hmm... I need to take a long hot bath!" Crystal headed for the bathroom and filled her bathtub up with water and added some bubbles with a splash or two of rose scented bath oil. She dipped her toes into the water to test the temperature. Satisfied, she slowly slid into the water. She sighed and closed her eyes only to wake up half an hour later. She had that bad feeling again. Something was wrong. Crystal quickly got dressed and as she did, she heard a knock on the door. She pulled the plug in the tub and slowly walked over to the front door while towel drying her hair. She opened the door to see a bright and perky blonde meatball headed girl grinning back at her.

"Hey Cryssy!" Serena greeted.

"Hi Serena! Come in!" Crystal opened the door wider to let her friend in. "So what are you doing here at this time of day?"

"Well...Amy is studying at the library, Lita is teaching some pre-schoolers how to cook, Raye is helping her grandpa at the temple, Mina is out with Andy and I need to pick Sammy up from his friends place, so I thought that I might pop in to say hi!" Serena smiled.

"Oh alright then!" Crystal handed Serena a cup of hot chocolate and they sat down on the couch and began to talk. After a few minutes, Crystal sensed bad vibes coming from Darien's room. Shivers ran up and down her spine causing her to gasp suddenly and stop in mid-sentence.

"Crystal. What's wrong?" Serena asked, aware that something was not quite right.

"N...nothing." Crystal stuttered uncontrollably. A soft noise could be heard coming from Darien's room as he awoke suddenly, in a cold sweat. He turned his head to the clock that clearly read '9:15 AM"

"What?!" Darien cursed to himself as he fell out of bed. "I'm late! Crystal! Why didn't you wake me up! I'm late!" Darien's muffled voice projected from his room.

"Darien wait..." Crystal was interrupted

"Sorry Crys, I'm late as it is. I don't have any time for breakfast!" Darien said hurriedly as he slipped on his pants. "Crys where's my white shirt?" He asked as his bedroom door flung open and he flew down the hallway shirtless.

"Daz, don't worry about it..." once again Crystal was interrupted.

"Don't worry about what? I'm late and I'm missing my shirt! What's there not to worry about?" Darien rushed in and out of his room.

"Darien Chiba! Will you just stop and listen to me for a moment!" Crystal exclaimed, standing up to get her older brother's attention.

"Crystal Chiba! I don't have time for this!" Darien replied.

"Darien! I called up and said that you wouldn't be in today brcause you weren't feeling well!" Crystal explained.

"You what?" Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Darien asked coming out of his room with an unbuttoned shirt on.

"I was trying to!" Crystal said, quite frustrated. Just then, quiet, muffled giggling could be heard from behind the couch.

"Who's that?" Darien asked cautiously. The blonde meatball headed girl popped up from behind the couch, where she was sitting.

"Hey Dare!" She giggled, standing up.

"Oh hey Meatball Head! How long have you been here for?" Darien asked, quite embarrassed.

"Umm... long enough to see you half naked and long enough to hear all that, just then." Serena smiled cheekily as Darien blushed a bright crimson colour. Darien walked into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. Serena followed while Crystal turned the TV on and began to watch. She figured that anything on TV would be better than watching one of her friends and her brother smooching in the kitchen.

"So what happened today? Mr. I'm-always-on-time-and-organised. Why were YOU late for class huh?" Serena teased.

"I wasn't late..." Darien defended

"Then what was all that 'Crystal Where's my shirt! Crystal, I'm late!!' business just then huh?" Serena smiled.

"I...I wasn't late! Just... woke up a couple minutes... after my class had started." Darien sighed.

"That's worse than me!" Serena laughed. Darien frowned, playfully. Serena looked up to see an unhappy Darien. "Aww, I'm sorry." Serena apologized as she pulled Darien lower for a kiss. Serena placed a hand on Darien's bare chest and she could feel Darien's heartbeat quicken. She smiled to herself. They broke the kiss and just held each other in silence.

"I never want to be away from you ever again." Serena whispered, running her fingers across Darien's perfectly toned chest. She looked up only to be met with another kiss. As soon as their lips met, Darien had a disturbing image flash in his mind and broke the kiss suddenly. Crystal felt an unwanted presence in the apartment. A Zap of electricity ran up and down her spine as the same blur of images that she saw last night entered her mind again.

"I...I'm gonna go for a walk, I need some fresh air" Darien said before buttoning up his shirt and walking out of the apartment.

"What's wrong with him?" Serena asked, quite confused.

"I dunno... there's definitely something bothering him though. I can tell ya that!" Crystal said, turning the TV off.

"Hmm... well I have to go pick Sammy up now." Serena smiled warmly.

"Well ok, I'll walk you down. I've got a shift at the Crown. Gotta help Liz out." Crystal grabbed her jacket and the two girls headed downstairs.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have to go to this fancy restaurant this afternoon with my parents and their friends, so could you babysit Sophy for me?" Serena remembered.

"Yep! Sure!" Crystal replied enthusiastically.

"Great, I'll be gone until 7 so I'll come over when I'm done and I'll look after her from then." Serena informed, Crystal nodded and they walked in opposite directions.

* * *

Crystal Saturn.


	17. Serena's Little Girl!

Title: Winter Snow  
Author: Crystal Saturn  
Rated: PG 13+  
Chapter: 16- Serena's Little Girl?!

_**Last time on "Winter Snow"…**_

_"I never want to be away from you ever again." Serena whispered, running her fingers across Darien's perfectly toned chest. She looked up only to be met with another kiss. As soon as their lips met, Darien had a disturbing image flash in his mind and broke the kiss suddenly. Crystal felt an unwanted presence in the apartment. A Zap of electricity ran up and down her spine as the same blur of images that she saw last night entered her mind again._

_"I...I'm gonna go for a walk, I need some fresh air" Darien said before buttoning up his shirt and walking out of the apartment._

_"What's wrong with him?" Serena asked, quite confused.  
_

* * *

Crystal rushed through the backroom of the arcade and quickly slipped her apron on

"Oh! Crystal, thank God! Can you please take this to table nine?" Liz came rushing in, handing Crystal a cup of coffee and a chocolate muffin.

"Sure." Crystal took the muffin and coffee from the stressed out Liz.

"Here is your coffee, Mr. Chiba." Crystal smiled as she placed the coffee and muffin in front of the tall man, reading a newspaper.

"Crys! You didn't tell me you were working today." Darien glanced at Crystal's 'uniform'

"I know, last minute thing. So, what was this about getting some fresh air? The arcade hardly looks alfresco." Crystal placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Well, I went to get some fresh air... and some coffee." Darien shrugged.

"Right, well ok. I've got to get back to work. See you later!" Crystal scooted towards the counter and took a few orders. Darien finished his coffee and muffin and paced over to the counter not long after.

"Hi Liz" He greeted, paying for his coffee.

"Hi Darien!" Liz smiled warmly.

"Do you know where my sister is?" Darien asked

"Yeah, she's out the back, baking a fresh batch of cookies. Do you want me to go get her?" Lizzy asked.

"No, it's fine, but can you tell her that I'm going for my afternoon lecture and I won't be back until later tonight?" Darien gave a warm parting smile.

"Yep sure!" Liz smiled back. Darien sighed, massaging one side of his neck lightly as he walked out the arcade doors.

Crystal placed the tray of cookie dough into the oven and stated making the blueberry muffin mixture. She spent her whole day baking and cooking. Every one of her muffins, cakes, cookies, slices and other desserts turned out exactly like the cook book picture. With every batch she baked, she gained more and more experience and confidence in the kitchen. Her mentor and inspiration was Lita when it came to cooking. Lita was proud of her little apprentice. She was glad that Crystals' willingness to learn made up for Serena and Minas' incompetence in the kitchen. Andrew strolled in with Mina that evening as Crystal placed a tray of cookies near a window to cool down.

"Oh wow!" Mina exclaimed as she saw the trays of muffins and cakes and cookies in front of her

"Introducing... our new chef and waitress!" Andrew smiled and slipped on his apron. "Crystal!" she laughed placing all the chocolate chip muffins in a basket.

"Did you make all these?" Mina asked, looking at the delicious blueberry muffin sitting on its own, on a white napkin.

"Sure did," Crystal nodded. "From scratch, too!" Mina gasped, almost drooling all over the rows of muffins. "Here, you can be my taste tester." Crystal handed the muffin to Mina who eagerly took a bite.

"Oh, this is incredible!" Mina chomped on the muffin, making sure she caught any crumbs.

"This is really good too." Andrew sampled a small slice of Apricot Danish pastry. "Thanks a heap, Crys, for making all these. I know I would never have found the time."

"Not a problem Andrew, I'm more than happy to help." Crystal looked down at her watch. It read 5:46 pm. "Well Drew, I've got to go now, see ya!" Crystal took her apron off and placed it back on the hook before waving and heading out of the back door. Crystal ran home. She felt happy that she could help out a friend, and satisfied that she had accomplished quite a bit that afternoon. She entered the apartment to find a little note on the glass table. It read:

Crystal,  
Gone to my afternoon course. Won't be back until 7. There's pasta in the microwave.  
Please don't set the microwave alight. Heat up the pasta properly. 2 minutes in microwave. Stir thoroughly. 2 minutes in microwave. Keep the front door locked.  
-Darien

A soft tapping interrupted Crystal. She put the note down on the table and answered the door

"Hiya!" A little blonde girl 3 years of age looked up at Crystal. A broad smile graced her round features as she stood at the door, clutching her little tiny backpack.

"Hello Crystal! Thanks again for helping out." The tall dark haired guardian of the child thanked her before turning around to leave.

"Hi Sophy!" Crystal smiled as the little girl placed her bag on the glass coffee table.

"Cryssy... where's Momma Rena?" The petite blonde girl asked curiously.

"Ah, she's gone with her mommy and her daddy and Sammy to a very important dinner, but she'll be back to pick you up later." Crystal informed. "Ok, so how 'bout we go downstairs and feed the duckies at the park?" Crystal offered.

"Yeah!" Sophy exclaimed, nodding her head vigorously.

"Ok, let's go. Crystal grabbed Sophy's jacket and her own and they both walked downstairs to the park, just across the road.

"Look Cryssy!" Sophy pointed to a little duck following its mother. Sophy loved going to the park and she especially loved the duck pond. Even though she was little and very young, she knew quite a lot about the park and the flora and fauna that surrounded her. Crystal had taught her a lot.

"I like that plant! What is it?" Sophy asked eagerly.

"That one there is called a water lily." Crystal pointed "And the one next to it, over there is called a lotus. The big tall long ones along the edge of the water are bamboo. After quite some time at the pond, Crystal looked down at Sophy. "Come on, they have planted some new plants at the other side of the park." Crystal smiled warmly.

"Ok! Can you teach me some of their names?" Sophy asked. In some sense, Sophy was just like Crystal but she bared a striking resemblance to Serena.

"Sure!" Crystal nodded gently as the two girls headed to the newly added section of the park.  
"Oooh, it smells really nice here!" Sophy noted, running towards a bed of purple flowers. "What are these?" Sophy sniffed the scent of the flowers.  
"They're violets." Crystal also leaned over to smell them.  
"These are pretty!" Sophy giggled.  
"Those are marigolds. And the ones next to them are dendrobium orchids.  
"These ones are my favorite! They're so small but they smell so nice! They smell like vanilla roses but these are white and they're tiny!" Sophy picked a tiny little flower for Crystal to sniff.

"Mmm! They're one of my favorite flowers too! They're Jasmine flowers. After about half an hour of wandering around in the new section of the park, Crystal decided to take Sophy back home.

"That was fun!" Sophy smiled and sniffed the white flower in her hand as they re-entered the apartment.

"Sure was!" Do you remember the 3 plants we saw at the pond?" Crystal asked as they both lay down on the floor, on their stomachs, idly swinging their feet in the air.

"Um... one was the water lily and there was lots and lots of bamboo..." Sophy thought a little.

"One more... it starts with "L"..." Crystal hinted.

"The Lotus!" Sophy remembered.

"Yep! And what's the name of the flower you're holding?" Crystal pointed to the tiny white bud.

"I think it's called a Jasmine. I remember that one because my friend at preschool, her name is Jasmine too." Sophy recalled with excitement. "Cryssy, will you do my hair like Serena's please?"

"Ok," Crystal giggled. "You like Miss Rena's hair don't you?" Crystal asked, watching the little girl nod her head in excitement. Crystal gently ran a brush through Sophy's hair, twisting it twice and looping it into a bun. She pinned both buns in place on top of Sophy's head, letting the remainder of her long hair cascade down in typical Serena style. "All done! Would you like a drink now Soph?" She asked

"Yes please!" The small child replied politely. Crystal got up and walked over to the kitchen while Sophy stood up and looked around the living room.

"Who's this?" Sophy pointed to a framed photo of a tall dark haired tackling Crystal to the ground.

"Oh that's my big brother Darien. Remember? I told you that he's studying to be a doctor." Crystal poured Sophy a glass of apple juice.

"Where is he now?" Sophy nodded.

"He's at the big people's school." Crystal smiled giving the little girl her juice.

"Doctor Darien." Sophy giggled. "I think he'll make a really good doctor." She added as they both sat down on the floor again. Just then, the door unlocked and opened. Darien ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey Crys! Who do we have here?" Darien asked smiling at the little blonde girl.

"Are you Doctor Darien?" Sophy asked sweetly. Darien chuckled.

"Not yet. But yes, I'm Darien." He smiled.

"Darien, this is Serena's pumpkin pie, Sophy." Crystal introduced. Darien looked at Sophy strangely. _*Serena's… child?*_ Jealousy grew inside of him. _*How? Who? What? When? Where?*_ Questions flooded into his head. It was then that he noticed that Sophy DID look just like Serena. They even had the exact same hair style! The door unlocked once again and opened.

"Hello everyone!" Serena greeted warmly.

"Momma Rena!" Sophy blurted out as she ran and hugged Serena.

"Hello Baby Bear!" Serena hugged back. They greeted each other affectionately. Darien turned around and looked at Serena accusingly.

"You, have a child?" He questioned, disbelievingly. His heart was beating loudly in his ears at the thought of his girlfriend having a child at such a young age. His mind swirled with confusion. How could he not know?

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	18. One Last Kiss

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG  
**Chapter:** 17- One Last Kiss

_**Last time on "Winter Snow"...**_

_"Hello everyone!" Serena greeted warmly._

_"Momma Rena!" Sophy blurted out as she ran and hugged Serena._

_"Hello Baby Bear!" Serena hugged back. They greeted each other affectionately. Darien turned around and looked at Serena accusingly._

_"You, have a child?" He questioned, disbelievingly. His heart was beating loudly in his ears at the thought of his girlfriend having a child at such a young age. His mind swirled with confusion. How could he not know?  
_

* * *

"What are you talking about, Darien?" Serena was confused. She had no idea what her boyfriend was talking about. Even Crystal looked at Darien strangely.

"Who's the father? Why did you keep such a big secret from me? How could you fall pregnant at such a young age?" Deep blue flames of anger and jealousy danced around in Darien's eyes.

"Darien, what are you talking about?!" Serena pleaded. Tears were forming in her eyes even though she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Umm... Sophy sweetie, do you want to wait in the room for a sec?" Crystal asked. Sophy nodded obediently and walked into Crystal's room and closed the door behind her.

"What are you talking about Dare?" Crystal asked. Darien turned to look at Serena.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. It's as plain as day!" Darien pointed to Crystal's room. Just then the doorbell rang. The three of them looked at the door in silence. Crystal unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hi Crystal! Hello Serena! I'm back early to take Sophy home with me." The woman smiled warmly.

"Ok, sure... I'll go get her." Serena returned the smile and cautiously walked past Darien to get the little blonde girl.

_*What's going on Dare?*_ Crystal questioned.  
_*Well why don't you tell me? How long have you known about Sophy?*_ Darien shot back

_*Since I've been here. Why? What has she got to do with this?*_ Crystal asked. Darien didn't reply.

"Here she is!" Serena let go of the little girl's hand.

"Byyyyyyyee!" Sophy smiled warmly.

"By Sophy!" Serena and Crystal replied in unison.

"See you later!" Darien added with a fake smile.

"Bye bye Doctor Darien!" Sophie giggled before she left with the older lady.

"Who was she?" Darien asked.

"Sophy's mother." Crystal raised an eyebrow, as if stating the obvious.

"Wait, what?!" Darien asked, confused.

"But I thought that-" He began

"No! You're wrong big brother... quite wrong!" Crystal interrupted. Serena looked at the two. Not quite catching on. "Sere, Darien here thought that Sophy was your baby." Crystal sighed. Darien turned around and stepped onto the balcony. He sighed as he looked down at the city below him. Visions of his nightmare flashed in his mind, taunting him and teasing him. Torturing him and haunting him. They just wouldn't leave him alone! They were like a painful reminder that he could never be near her again.

"Ohh Darien..." Serena whispered as she stood in the doorway of the balcony. Darien didn't turn around. He was too deep in thought. Serena walked up behind Darien and hugged him tightly. Darien didn't move. Serena walked up in front of Darien and looked him in the eye. "Darien... I'm sorry." She whispered as she hugged his chest. Darien wanted to hold her. To hug her back but he just couldn't. They wouldn't let her.

_*Damnit! Why?*_ Darien thought to himself as he looked down at the angel hugging him. He placed an arm around her and another vision flashed before him. He winced and held her shoulders. She looked up at him. "Serena, I think you should go." Darien whispered stiffly. He turned to face the lights of the night time skyline of Tokyo. He just couldn't look at her anymore. "Your parents are probably worried about you" Darien added. Serena looked at him strangely. She nodded sadly and turned around to leave. She walked out the door, but not before expressing her gratitude and saying goodbye to Crystal. She walked onto the street and took one last look up at the balcony where Darien was staring at the horizon. She let out a disheartened sighed and began to make her way home. Darien looked down at the young blonde girl slowly walk home. He frowned and turned around to run after her. It was dark and Darien knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to his angel.

"Serena wait." Darien called after her. She turned around and smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he caught up.

"I'm walking you home. Just to make sure nothing bad happens to you." Darien avoided her gaze.

"You're so sweet." Serena smiled, attempting to take hold of his hand, but he quickly shoved both his hands in his pockets. They walked in silence with about a foot separating them.

"Darien..." Serena meekly began.

"Yes?" He replied, looking at the path ahead of him.

"Is there something wrong?" Serena asked cautiously. Darien looked at her for a moment.

"No, of course not..." he averted his gaze back to the path in front of him "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, it's just, you seem a little distant. I mean, if it's about Sophy-" Serena began

"No it's not about Sophy. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for anything. You didn't do anything." Darien interrupted.

"Umm... ok." Serena said quietly. They began to walk in silence again. Serena couldn't stand the awkwardness between them. She spoke up once again, shattering the uncomfortable silence.

"Darien?"

"Yes?" Darien continued to avoid eye contact, staring at the horizon ahead of him.

"If anything happened, you would tell me about it, right?" Serena asked cautiously. She looked at Darien. He turned to face her with an unreadable expression before looking back in front of him.

"You're home." He replied simply. Serena turned around to see that she was indeed home.

"Oh, alright. Thank you for walking me home Darien... good night." Serena smiled wearily. She knew that she wouldn't get a good night kiss tonight so she turned around and began to walk up to the door.

_*What am I doing? This is most likely my last time I'll ever be with her...*_ Darien thought to himself as he gently took hold of Serena's wrist and pulled her backwards, towards him.

"Dare?" Serena was surprised as Darien looked deeply within her eyes. He leaned forward and Serena instinctively closed her eyes, tilting closer to him.

_*This is our last kiss Serena... I'm sorry.*_ Darien thought to himself as the gap between the couple closed. The kiss began gentle, soft and sweet but soon grew with passion. Darien wanted to make it the best that she would ever have since it would be the last that he would ever give her. Serena moaned softly as she caressed the back of Darien's neck with her hands. She leaned against him and massaged her hands through his thick jet-black hair. Neither of them wanted the kiss to end, holding each other tightly. They both enjoyed the joy of electric passion running through their bodies coming from a simple yet intensely powerful kiss. The energy coming from the kiss could've been enough to keep Darien awake thinking about it for a whole week. He held her fragile body in his arms and realized just how small she was. He channeled his love for her through the kiss and Serena willingly accepted it and in return, kissed him back with equal passion and love. They unwillingly pulled away as they ran out of breath. Serena looked up at Darien. She gave him a puzzled look.

"What was that for?" Serena asked, cheeks flustered and stained pink.

"Oh... Well... I...ah..." Darien began to blush. He had totally forgotten about the dreams. The intensity of the kiss had taken him by surprise. He had totally forgotten about everything and was still quite dazed. Serena laughed softly. "I umm... just wanted to tell you that I-" Flashbacks of his nightmare swirled in Darien's mind. _*Damn it! No! I will tell her this! It's the least I can do!* _Darien argued with whatever it was controlling his mind.

"Darien?" Serena waved a hand in front of his face.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Darien stated, a little too quickly for his liking.

"I know that already." Serena smiled. "I love you too."

"Good night." Darien whispered. "Sweet dreams." He winced at the stupidity of his own sentence, though he did indeed want her to have rest... something he was not having much luck with lately.

"Good night." Serena smiled and gave Darien a little kiss on the cheek before turning around and walking to the front door. Darien watched intently as Serena entered the safety of her house. He sighed and stressfully ruffled his hair.

"I can't stand it!" He growled softly, making sure that no one heard him- especially not Serena. He turned around and decided to run back home to help relieve his anger.

He reached the apartments in a record time and decided to take the stairs. By the time he reached his apartment he was exhausted and was considerably calmer.

"What's up with you? Why are you so angry?" Crystal asked as Darien closed the apartment door behind him. She had sensed his anger.

"No reason. Just… I... don't know." Darien puffed.

"Why are you gasping for air? What happened?" Crystal poured Darien a glass of water, which he downed in seconds.

"I went for a little run." Darien slowly began to regain his breath.

"Darien is there something you're not telling me?" Crystal asked. Darien looked at his little sister, surprised. "Darien, you know that you can tell me anything. I'm your sister and I'll find out sooner or later." Crystal added.

"Nothing's wrong." Darien lied. "I'm just a little tired. That's all. Good night." Darien yawned as he walked down the hallway to his room.

"Sweet dreams." Crystal replied. With that Darien froze in mid step. _*Could it be? Does she know about my dreams?*_ Darien asked himself. He turned around to see Crystal reading a book while listening to her mp3 player. _*Nah...*_ He shook off the thought and closed the bedroom door behind him.

_*What dreams?*_ Crystal thought to herself. She had tapped into Darien's thoughts to see if there was more to the story than him just being tired, and it seemed like there was. She wasn't about to push him though. She would probably get into a lot of trouble if he found out that she had been spying on his thoughts again. And besides, it probably wasn't anything important anyway. Crystal was going to let Darien tell her in due time, when he was ready. Even still, Crystal wondered if she could tap into Darien's dreams. Maybe she could find out what was going on. _*Then again, if the dreams have anything to do with Serena... I probably don't want to know what's going on!*_ Crystal smirked. She closed her book and placed her mp3 player on the table. It wasn't even on in the first place. She got up and retired to her bedroom.

That night, Crystal woke up with beads of sweat clinging to her forehead. She breathed heavily, gasping for air as if she was not getting enough oxygen.

"What in the world?!" She whispered, huffing to the dark room around her. She had had a dream where fragments of visions were flashing past. They were quite blurry but something in the pit of her stomach told her that they were not good visions. Something bad was either happening or going to happen. Something told her that the future depended on these visions, these blurs of white, black and red. Oh yes, the vivid splashes of red. Crystal tried to remember what had happened in her dream.

Light spilled here and there like a splatter painting. Laughter could be heard amongst the blurs of white, black and small bubbles of color. Then, suddenly, almost as quickly as it would take to turn off a light, cries of pain and anguish echoed in Crystal's mind, bringing tears to her eyes. She didn't know what was going on but the pain in the voices was evident. She wanted to stop whatever was happening to these people, make the pain subside but there was nothing she could do. They were just blurs, fragments of a dream. Nothing more, but deep inside, Crystal knew that there was more to this dream than what seemed logical. There was something about the blurry vision and the sudden turn of events. Something was very wrong. Crystal wasn't used to getting dreams of such intensity unless it was urgent. She knew that this dream was very important to someone very close to her. In some sense it was like a premonition of the future. The future happiness, and possibly even the life of someone she knew, was in jeopardy. But whose future pain was she predicting?

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	19. White Lies

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG  
**Chapter:** 18- White Lies

_**Last time on "Winter Snow"...**_

_Crystal wasn't used to getting dreams of such intensity unless it was urgent. She knew that this dream was very important to someone very close to her. In some sense it was like a premonition of the future. The future happiness, and possibly even the life of someone she knew, was in jeopardy. But whose future pain was she predicting?_

* * *

Crystal awakened early that morning. It was Sunday and she had an early breakfast shift at the Crown Arcade. She quickly dressed and left a note on the table for Darien as she left. She closed the door behind her, knowing that something was going to happen today and it would be something that no one liked.

Darien had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past 4 hours. The nightmare haunted him every time he slept. Darien compromised with himself, getting 5 minutes of sleep at a time, before the nightmare would return to haunt his sub-conscious mind. He knew that he had to do something about it, but what could he do? Just as Darien began to drift asleep again the doorbell rang. Darien remembered that Crystal had an early shift this morning and so he pulled all his strength together to get up and answer the door. He opened it, forgetting that he was still in his sleepwear

"Why... hello!" the blonde girl drawled, looking at Darien.

"Serena!" Darien perked at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey Darien, can I come in?" She asked

"I...um... yeah, sure." Darien had to do something. Something to make sure he could keep her safe. Safe from himself. _*How could I hurt her? How could I when I love her so much?*_ Darien asked himself, or at least to whatever force was controlling his mind, causing him to go absolutely crazy.

"Serena, I have to talk to you about something." Darien stared at the ground.

"Sure! Go ahead!" Serena smiled.

_*She's so happy! How can I do this to her?*_ Darien's heart raged a war with his head. _*I have to do this for her safety. If I don't then she'll… I can't lose her*_ "Serena... I don't think it's a good idea if we keep seeing each other." Darien whispered solemnly.

"I...what...what do you mean?" The statement had caught her off guard.

"I mean. I don't think that we should see each other anymore." Darien rephrased the sentence.

"But Darien, why?" She asked, quietly. Still too much in shock to even cry. Her heart skipped a beat and sank into the pit of her stomach.

"I...I..." Darien needed an excuse "I just don't love you anymore Serena." Darien blurted out.

"What? I don't believe you." A single, silent tear trickled down her cheek. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It couldn't be true.

"I'm so sorry Serena. We're just two totally different people. It just won't work out." Darien looked away, avoiding her gaze. He wasn't strong enough to look her in the eyes and blatantly lie to her. He struggled to fight back his own emotions as he listened to her try to hold back her sobs. Her voice quivered as her heart broke to the words that he had said. The words that he didn't even mean, the words that were not and would never be true.

"But what about last night? The kiss... you told me-"

"It was a lie." Darien interrupted. He didn't care how bad he made himself sound and he didn't care if she hated him for the rest of her life, just as long as she would be safe. He would be able to love her from a distance.

"Was every other time a lie too?" Serena asked, pleading, hoping that he could not be so heartless. Darien nodded silently. Tears ran down Serena's face as she openly began to cry. How could it have all been a lie? How could he just do that to her, playing with her emotions and her heart? She was convinced that he still loved her, but if he did then why was he doing this?

"Is there another girl?" Serena sniffled. For the first time since she walked through the door, Darien's head lifted as he looked at her.

"What? Why would you even ask that?" Darien looked at her shocked. In his heart he knew that Serena would always be the only woman for him. He thought she knew that too. Guilt gave him a sharp slap in the face as he realized that she did once believe this, just like she believed him when he told her he loved her. Even though he still did, he had just taken back the one thing that meant the most to this teenage girl, his expressed love for her. Anger began to seethe beneath Darien's cool surface as he realized the magnitude of this one moment. He had not just taken away her hope of love, he had also ripped away her innocence and trust in not just him, but in all people.

"It's alright Darien... I can handle it. Just tell me the truth." A single tear rolled down her right cheek.

"No, Serena. There's no one else." Darien looked at the young girl. She looked so fragile, even though to him, she was the strongest person he knew.

"Darien, I love you! Why are you doing this to us? Please, just tell me. I want to know the truth." Serena begged.

"Serena... I told you... I just don't love you anymore!" Darien's tone grew a little louder with impatience.

"But, why? How could you just wake up and decide that you don't love me anymore?" Serena wiped the tears away. "Is it because I'm stupid and fail on all my tests? If it is then I promise I'll try harder! I really will!" Serena pleaded. Darien frowned and shook his head.

"You're not stupid Serena..." His heart sank to newer depths. She was blaming herself and Darien couldn't bear it.

"Ok then maybe it's because I'm so klutzy... if it is then I'll be more careful! I swear!!" Serena asked.

"Serena, stop blaming yourself! It's not your fault!" Darien looked down at his feet.

"But it MUST be my fault if you-"

"Serena... Listen to me. It's NOT your fault. I told you, my feelings for you have changed. Nothing lasts forever... not even our love can last that long Serena. I'm sorry. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Darien ended in a whisper. Serena looked at Darien with tears in her eyes. The pain in her heart was unbearable. She couldn't listen to anymore and turned around to leave. She ran out the door, down the hallway and out of the apartment building. Darien ran to the balcony to see his angel running home, crying out loud to everyone who would hear. She was desperately trying to wipe away the tears as they came. He broke down then and there. He felt the pain that surged through her heart. She was hurting more than he had expected. It was torture but he knew that she would get over it, some day.

Crystal was at the Crown, busily bringing some dirty plates into the kitchen and wiping down the table. She was walking back to the counter when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her chest. It was so intense and sudden that she had caught her breath. She staggered to the counter and sat down on the floor behind it. At first, she thought she was having a heart attack, but then tears began to uncontrollably roll down her face. The pain was so unbearable that she let out muffled moans and cries of agony as she began to sob. She didn't know why this was happening but she knew that it wasn't happening for no reason. She was feeling someone else's pain. All this time, Crystal could not breathe. She slowly released her breath to take in a very short, ridged gasp of air.

"Crystal! Are you alright?" Andrew knelt down beside the younger girl who continued to desperately gasp for air while clutching her hands into fists. Crystal couldn't focus her attention onto Andrew. The visions of her dream she had the night before haunted her and blurred her vision. Tears trickled down her cheeks at the recollection of scenes and the voices she could hear. Crystal was also crying because of the pain she felt deep within her.  
"Crystal! Crystal!!!" Andrew held her shoulders and was shaking her gently. Crystal blinked a few times as she was brought back to reality. The pain in her chest subsided a little but Crystal felt depression wash over her.

"Andrew?" she asked wearily.

"Crystal? What's the matter? Are you alright?" Andrew asked, concerned for his 'second little sister'

"Oh Andrew! It was so horrible!" Tears continued to spill from Crystal's eyes. Andrew extended his arms and Crystal leaned in for a big comforting hug.

"Lizzy, can you please take care of everything for me?" Andrew asked his sister, whispering quietly. Liz nodded and Andrew took Crystal out to the back of the arcade.

"What happened, Crys?" Andrew asked soothingly.

"Andrew... it was horrible!" Crystal sobbed.

"What is?" Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"The pain... the visions...screams...all this light... it just hurts!" Crystal hiccupped as she wept.

"Slow down! Slow down. Ok. Start from the beginning! What's going on? Calm down and breathe Crys, breathe." Andrew held Crystal's hand in an attempt to calm her down. He found that her hands were freezing cold and that she was trembling. Crystal looked a little dazed as she slowly breathed in and out in an attempt to calm herself down. After a few minutes, Crystal began to tell Andrew of her visions and nightmares that she had been getting lately and what had happened just then.

"Crystal, have you told Darien?" Andrew asked.

"Are you kidding Drew? Have you seen him lately? He looks like he's been run over by a truck twice! He's that tired! He hasn't even been going to his morning classes because he can't wake up! I wasn't going to tell Darien about it because I didn't want him to worry about me!" Crystal added.

"well, he does look a little tired." Andrew sighed.

"I'm worried about him. He has been a little distant lately." Crystal had calmed down completely by now.

"Same here. But right now I'm quite worried about you. How about you take the rest of the day off." Andrew offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly do that to you guys..." Crystal shook her head.

"It's alright! We can take care of it but you need to take care of yourself and Darien. Maybe you can find out what's causing your nightmares and visions. It's alright, we can take care of the arcade." Andrew smiled warmly.

"Sure?" Crystal asked cautiously.

"Yeah sure! Go home. Get some rest." Andrew ruffled Crystal's hair.

"Thank you so much Drew! I owe you one!" Crystal gave Andrew a big bear hug.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Andrew grinned. Crystal put her apron up on the hook. "Are you sure you can make it home? Do you want me to escort you?" Andrew asked.

"Nah Drew. I should be fine. Thanks again!" Crystal smiled as she stepped out the back way. She sighed as she began to walk home. The pain in her chest was still quite strong but Crystal decided to try to avoid it and get home as fast as she can just in case she was overcome by another attack.

_*Darien?*_ Crystal searched wearily

_*What's wrong Crys? You sound like you're upset. Did something happen to you_?* Darien replied mentally.

_*I'll tell you when I get home...*_ Crystal sniffled a little. She turned the corner and saw her apartment block.

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	20. Painful Nightmares

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG  
**Chapter:** 19- Painful Nightmares

_**Last time on "Winter Snow"...**_

"Serena... Listen to me. It's NOT your fault. I told you, my feelings for you have changed. Nothing lasts forever... not even our love can last that long Serena. I'm sorry. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Darien ended in a whisper. Serena looked at Darien with tears in her eyes. The pain in her heart was unbearable.

_Crystal was at the Crown, busily bringing some dirty plates into the kitchen and wiping down the table. She was walking back to the counter when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her chest. At first, she thought she was having a heart attack, but then tears began to uncontrollably roll down her face. She was feeling someone else's pain_

* * *

Crystal stalked up to the door of her apartment and inserted the key. She effortlessly turned it and opened the door, sighing loudly as she closed the door behind her. She saw Darien lying on the couch with his eyes closed.

_*He's probably sleeping... I'll leave him alone.*_ Crystal thought to herself.

"Crystal?" Darien grumbled wearily as he rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked exhausted.

"Hey Dare!" Crystal plastered a smile on her face.

"What's up?" Darien asked, patting a vacant spot on the couch beside him, motioning her to sit next to him.

"Errm... well..." Crystal hesitated as she sat down beside her bigger brother.

"Come on Crys, you know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" Darien asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Well, I've been having these really weird dreams and visions." Crystal began. Darien looked at his sister in interest. "But I can't really make out anything. Just black, white and a few orbs of color." Crystal described. "In the beginning, I can tell that it's happy because I can hear people laughing and giggling then something happens and there's a really loud noise, like a crashing rumble. Then...then..." The pain in Crystal's chest increased as she remembered her dream. Tears returned to her violet eyes.

"Shh, it's ok." Darien took his little sister in his arms and began to rock her gently back and forward. He knew that would happen next anyway. Screams or terror and pain would cut through the air and pain would run through their veins. Tears and blood would then be shed as Serena was torn away from him. It was the exact same dream that Darien had been experiencing except Darien's dream was so clear and detailed that Darien could feel the pain and it felt so real. Darien also heard a voice towards the end of his dreams. A deep male voice telling him to stay away from Serena. Yes, it was that same dream, night after night. That blasted dream that forced Darien to lie to Serena and tell her that he didn't love her anymore.

"Darien?" Crystal whispered, looking up.

"Hmm?" Darien asked, still hugging her.

"My chest hurts..." She sniffled.

"Oh, sorry." Darien loosened his grip a little bit.

"No it's not because of you. I think it's because of the dream. I feel like someone is holding my heart and squeezing it tightly or slowly tearing it apart." She frowned. Darien looked at the girl astoundingly. Her powers were rapidly getting stronger.

Darien found that they had a bond between them. It was quite similar to the bond forged from love over the millennia, between him and Serena. This bond was different since Darien and Crystal were related and were blood brother & sister. This bond was stronger in a sense that Crystal could feel anything and just about everything Darien was feeling and vice versa. Because of this bond, Crystal was also receiving the same nightmare that Darien was, but because it wasn't meant for her and Crystal received it through the bond then it was relatively weaker, making the dream seem blurry and distorted. The pain in the chest that Crystal was experiencing was also from Darien. It was the feeling of his heart being shattered into a million pieces. As Darien figured all this out his mind wandered off to Serena and his heart began to throb with aching pain.

"Aaaaahhhh..." Crystal groaned in pain as she clasped her chest.

"I'm so sorry..." Darien whispered as he slowly lay Crystal down on her back.

"You didn't do anything." Crystal smiled weakly.

"...But I did..." Darien sighed. He knew that she would find out sooner or later.

"Huh?"

"Crystal, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. These dreams you've been getting. They're because of me." Darien sat down on the floor next to the sofa, where Crystal was now lying down.

"I don't understand..." Crystal shook her head.

"Crystal, you're powers are improving and growing rapidly. You do know that right?" Darien asked. Crystal nodded. "Well because your powers are growing stronger, so is our bond. We are bonded by blood and because of your powers, we are bonded mentally and emotionally. Anything you feel I feel and anything I feel, you feel." Darien stated.

"But what does that have to do with this?" Crystal asked, the pain subsiding a little.

"Those dreams you're getting, they're my dreams." Darien paused and looked down, guiltily.

"What?" Crystal asked. The visions then flashed quickly past her eyes. They were different now. They were detailed and clearer. "What!" Crystal blinked as she came back to reality. A tear rolled down her cheek. She covered her mouth in horror.

"I've been having them for quite some time now." Darien confessed.

"Oh Darien! That can't be true! It just can't!" Crystal repeated.

"That's what I thought at first but they came back every night stronger and stronger, more persistent until..." Darien paused and blinked back a few tears. Pain seared through Crystal's heart and she yelled out in agony. She breathed deeply.

"Until?" Crystal persisted, her voice quivering, yet strong.

"Until I finally gave up."

"You what?! No! You can't give up Dare!" Crystal put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Crystal... I just couldn't. I couldn't risk Serena's life." Darien closed his eyes as he lowered his head.

"The pain.... You..." Crystal asked. Darien nodded.

"Yes... I broke it off. I couldn't stay with her!" A tear fell from Darien's deep blue eyes.

"The pain is unbelievable!" Crystal moaned. "You still love her." She looked at Darien

"Of course I do. With all my heart, but I couldn't risk her life. I just couldn't." Darien closed his eyes tightly. He was clearly in pain.

"Well, why don't you go take a shower and I'll make a little something to eat." Crystal offered "Come on Dare, you look like Death!" She added, trying to smile warmly. Darien chuckled and nodded before getting up to go shower.

Later that night, Darien lightly knocked on the door of Crystal's room.

"Come in..." Crystal hollered.

"What are you doing?" Darien asked cautiously and quietly as he slowly opened the door half way and peered in. Crystal had her back to him and was facing her balcony. She was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed in front of her. The lights were turned off and she had the faint glow of 5 candles that surrounded her lighting up the room. Darien slowly tip-toed in, closing the door behind him, and sat down on the bed. He watched his little sister. Her face was illuminated by a soft deep purple and forest green color radiating from a gem stone that sat just in front of her.

"I'm transferring my pain, which is actually yours, into a power resource and I'm storing it into the gem for safe keeping." Crystal opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She yawned and stretched, standing up. She re-arranged the candles into a bigger circle and patted the empty space in front of the gem. "Take a seat. I'll teach you something." Crystal smiled.

"Do you think you could teach me to store my pain away?" Darien frowned, sighing deeply as he sat down in front of Crystal.

"Sorry." Crystal shook her head slowly. "But I can teach you something that can temporarily calm you down and sooth the pain a little"

"Sure, go ahead." Darien nodded.

"Alright now, breathe deeply and concentrate on just your breathing, nothing else." Crystal instructed soothingly. Darien followed Crystals' instructions and began to breathe deeply. "Great. Now clear your mind and erase all thoughts. Every single thought you have. Just throw it out the window then concentrate on your breathing again." Crystal informed, also doing as she said. A few moments passed in silence as they both concentrated on nothing. "Now, Dare. Think about the past. Think about what it was like before you had all these dreams. Think about how it was with Serena and how much you loved each other. Focus on these memories as a whole, then day by day. Start from when you two first met. Remember all the happy times." Crystal's voice was soothing and cool. A small smile crept across Darien's lips. It was working.

"You know, I feel so relaxed. I feel warm and peaceful." Darien sighed.

At the exact same moment, Serena was sprawled haphazardly on her bed, crying herself to sleep. A wave of soothing calmness overwhelmed her whole being. Her tears stopped and her sobs subsided. She felt so warm and tranquil. So peaceful and serene, it was a feeling of comfort and nostalgia. The feeling was familiar, so familiar that she totally forgot about Darien and the incident earlier that day. She felt the feeling of love and smiled. It was Darien's love. It was so gentle and peaceful that her eyelids grew heavier and she slowly drifted off to sleep, surrounded with the feeling of love filling her.

"Remember, this is not permanent. You won't always feel like this, Dare" Crystal reminded.

"I know" Darien sighed.

"But while you're still feeling calm, we better try to find out where these dreams are coming from before you get all somber on me again." Crystal smiled. Darien nodded, showing that he agreed.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" Darien asked.

"Just relax, close your eyes. Focus on your breathing and repeat the exercise once again." Crystal instructed, letting a short amount of time pass before continuing. "Now, visualize a bubble forming within your mind. Let the formations of your nightmares unfold within this bubble, and only the bubble."

"Okay, I can see it." Darien did as he was told. He envisioned the dark bubble within his happy area. His nightmare began to play back in his mind. When Crystal was convinced that it was safe enough to peer into his mind and soul without disturbing anything, she closed her eyes and began to sift through all the memories for an answer to why this was happening and where it was beginning.

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	21. The Future, The Force & Moving on

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG  
**Chapter:** 20- The Future, The Force & Moving On

_**Last time on "Winter Snow"...**_

_"Just relax, close your eyes. Focus on your breathing and repeat the exercise once again." Crystal instructed, letting a short amount of time pass before continuing. "Now, visualize a bubble forming within your mind. Let the formations of your nightmares unfold within this bubble, and only the bubble."_

_"Okay, I can see it." Darien did as he was told. He envisioned the dark bubble within his happy area. His nightmare began to play back in his mind. When Crystal was convinced that it was safe enough to peer into his mind and soul without disturbing anything, she closed her eyes and began to sift through all the memories for an answer to why this was happening and where it was beginning._

* * *

The nightmare ended and Darien opened his eyes. He was in a cold sweat and so was Crystal. She opened her eyes soon after him.

"Did you find anything?" Darien asked, getting his normal breathing pattern back.

"Well, the dreams are of the future, and they're possibly from the future." Crystal ended in a somber whisper.

"Do you know why they're happening?" Darien sighed deeply.

"To tell you the truth, no, I don't. But I think that the voice you hear at the end might be a force in your life from either your past or your future. It's someone quite close to you. Someone quite important in your future." Crystal frowned deeply. She knew that voice, but couldn't pin down where.

"So it could be the Negaverse of the futur-" Darien began

"No, it's not an evil source." Crystal interrupted. "His aura's pure..." Crystal began to think to herself. "He's one of our allies, Dare" Crystal added.

"Well then, if he's on our side then why is he doing this?" Darien roughly brushed his fingers through his jet-black hair, in frustration.

"I really don't know. The world's future is at stake here. Maybe he's warning us of what will happen. But if you and Serena don't get together then what will happen to the future Crystal Tokyo?" Crystal let herself wonder out loud.

"Future Crystal Tokyo?" Darien asked, quite confused.

"Yes. I've already said too much. No one should know of their future, but I'm so confused right now. The future tells me that you and Serena are destined to rule the Earth together as King Endymion and Queen Serenity. You will have a child, whom you will call Serenity or "Rini". You will live in a beautiful tranquil City, named Crystal Tokyo. It will be the beginning of a new age. A time and place in which you and Serena call home, and where you will rule. But this cannot happen if you two do not get married!" Crystal explained.

"If Serena ever married… another man," Darien paused. "Could they… maybe… rule together?" He cringed, unable to bear the thought of his Serena being with anyone other than himself.

"That's what I'm unsure of. As far as I know, that's not a possibility for the future because you and Serena are destined to be together. Your love for each other is pure and true and she will never be able to love someone as she loves you, and that goes for you too. Crystal Tokyo is built from love. The special love and connection you two share and it will never be made without the both of you." Crystal sighed in despair. "The eternal peace of this world will never be achieved if you stay away from Serena. Chaos will surely reign."

"So what do we do now?"

"I... I don't know." Crystal thought out aloud. "I could try to confront this force from the future, but it's incredibly dangerous." Crystal warned.

"I don't care. Just do it." Darien's eyes lit up.

"I don't know Dare. It's really dangerous and I don't like the idea of poking around in your head. I don't trust myself. I could hurt you. If whatever it is, that is getting into your head is as powerful as I think it may be, we might be in for a risky battle. You might not even live..." Crystal tried to talk her brother out of it.

"It's worth the try." Darien said, quite determined. "I trust you, Crys. I believe in you."

"Are you sure?" Crystal asked for the very last time. Darien nodded. Crystal drew in a deep breath. "Lie down and go to sleep." Crystal sighed. She was nervous. She had only ever read this in a book and didn't exactly know what to do. Darien did as Crystal told him.

Half an hour passed and Crystal knelt down beside her sleeping brother. She drew in a deep breath and placed her right hand across Darien's forehead and closed her eyes. She concentrated hard and Darien stirred. He wasn't ready yet. Darien had to be in the final stages of deep sleep, known as the 'Delta' stage. Crystal lay down next to her brother and drifted off to sleep. She controlled her energy and astral projected. She had to concentrate to remain as calm as she could because if she moved in the slightest way then her soul would not be able to return to her body and would be trapped in between the mortal world and the spirit world.

After quite some time, Crystal's soul immerged out of her body. She wasn't too concerned about leaving her body as she was about entering Darien's. When she was convinced that Darien was safely snoozing within the Delta stage, Crystal entered his mind. She looked around and found nothing but darkness. As if on cue, a tall figure began to walk in her direction. Crystal began to panic but a wave of reassurance muffled her fears. The man was tall, dark and quite handsome. He seemed familiar, but distant at the same time. He was clad in a gunmetal gray and black suit with a white mask. In his hand he held a white scepter and had a medallion in the shape of the sun pinned to the lapel. He had a small white bow and under it were two sun shaped buttons, one beneath the other. His cape was a darker shade of blue. The same color as his eyes. He held dignity in his stride as well as confidence and pride. He radiated a dark indigo aura. He stopped merely two feet away from Crystal and looked at her strangely.

"Crystal?" He asked in a familiar yet strong tone. Crystal recognized his voice as the voice in Darien's dreams.

"Neo King Endymion," Crystal had a sudden urge to bow. She dropped to one knee and lowered her head down to look at the ground. Endymion chuckled and kneeled down next to Crystal.

"You know, you don't have to do that little sis." Endymion's voice softened a little. Crystal's eyes widened.

"W-What?" She stammered, alarmed at his informality.

"Don't you recognize me anymore?" Endymion smiled. Crystal was speechless. It was then that she realized exactly who this man was. "So what are you doing here?" He asked, frowning.

"Don't tell me you brainwashed me to be your little lab rat for your little spells..." Endymion sighed.

"No, actually, I'm trying to help Darie- errm- you. Wait, what are you doing here? The Darien of the present doesn't even know about you. You shouldn't even be here!" Crystal asked. Endymion sighed.

"I know. I'm just making sure that the Serenity's future remains safe...

"By staying away from her? Why are you doing this? You and I both know that if you continue to change the past then the future will change! You have to stop this or there will be no Future Crystal Tokyo and there will be no Neo Queen Serenity or Neo King Endymion!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Yes I know. But I have to do this." Endymion looked down at the young girl and smiled. "You always were ahead of yourself. You always knew things before anyone else. I have to go now. Take care Crys." Endymion cupped the little girl's cheek in his gloved hand.

"No wait, Endymion! Tell me why you're doing this!" Crystal asked frantically.

"All I can tell you is that it's for the best." He smiled wearily.

"But Endy, do you honestly think that this is for the best? You don't know what ramification this could cause. The you that you are right now would cease to exist. How can you be sure that you're doing the right thing?"

"I really don't know Crys. I have to go now. " He repeated and turned around. He took a step forward and stopped again with his back towards Crystal. "Can I have one last hug before I go?" Endymion asked, smiling childishly.

"Of course you can..." Crystal gave Endymion a big bear hug. "...Big brother..." She whispered. Endymion let go and grinned before turning around and disappearing into the darkness. Crystal decided that it was time she left. She drifted out of Darien's mind and back into her body. As she returned to reality and into a conscious state she blinked a few times and turned her head to face Darien, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She sighed and looked at her clock. It read '4:17 A.M'. She stood up and blew out all of the candles but one.

"Crystal?" Darien groaned, lifting his head up

"I'm right here." Crystal smiled soothingly.

"What's the time?" Darien asked, sitting up and looking around at the darkness around him.

"Twenty past four." Crystal informed. Darien groaned in annoyance and they both walked out to the kitchen where Darien made them both a hot chocolate.

"So did you find anything out?" Darien asked, stirring up his hot chocolate before taking a sip. Crystal played around with the thick layer of chocolate froth on her hot chocolate before scooping it up and devouring it.

"Well I was right. The dreams are coming from the future. But that's all I know about them." Crystal paused to look up at Darien. Hey Dare, did you know that we were related way back on the Moon Kingdom?" Crystal asked.

"No, I didn't know that. Were we still brother and sister?" Darien asked, becoming interested. Crystal nodded, a warm smile gracing her features. "Well then, why are you Sailor Crystal Saturn? Shouldn't you be something like- Sailor Earth?" Darien asked. Crystal nodded at the question.

"That's quite logical but in theory, on the Moon, I wasn't a Sailor Scout like the inner and outer scouts, I was just a normal princess and your sister. I had no 'sailor scout' powers at all and so I am Crystal Saturn because of a few different reasons. Crystal by name, crystal by nature. I work with their magical healing powers. They come from the Earth, which is my element and Planet. 'Saturn' actually comes from the fact that Saturn is my guardian planet and I was so passionate it ever since the Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom that Queen Serenity actually gave me a fragment of its energy. She had the energy bottled in a little gem and she attached that to one of Saturn's rings. She concentrated the ring's energy and size so it would fit on my finger. Saturn also comes from the fact that Hotaru, or Sailor Saturn, is our distant cousin and my mentor. In the days of the Moon Kingdom, she taught me everything I know." Crystal grinned as she explained. Darien's jaw dropped.

"You know too much for your age!" He huffed. _*You always were ahead of yourself...* _Endymion's voice echoed through Crystal's mind but she shook it off.

"Oh and guess what?!" Crystal asked, excitedly.

"What?" Darien asked, mimicking Crystal's enthusiasm. Crystal ignored her brother's smart-ass attempt to annoy her.

"Do you remember how you came into my room and that gem stone was glowing a slight green tinge?" Crystal asked. Darien chuckled. He knew that Crystal purposely ignored his 'enthusiasm'.

"Yes I remember that. Isn't your main color purple?" Darien added

"That's right. My powers are ever growing. I lend my energy from the crystals of the Earth. I'm slowly losing my temporary Sailor Scout status. Soon, I'll becoming the first Scout of the Earth; Sailor Terra Saturn!" Crystal boasted proudly.

"So you'll be an official Earth Warrior Princess!" Darien spoke boldly. He exaggerated his movements, sitting up straight and pushing his shoulders back. Crystal nodded and smiled. "I'm proud of you Crys, you've come a long way as a Sailor Scout. You should probably get some sleep though. You've got school tomorrow,

"Oh no! I totally forgot about it!" Crystal whacked her forehead lightly with the palm of her hand.

"Well go to bed. I'll let you sleep in a little later and I'll give you a lift to school." Darien offered.

"Aww! Thank you!" Crystal hugged Darien tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's alright." Darien chuckled "Goodnight!" He added. Darien retired to his room to take a well needed rest. He closed his eyes for just 2 seconds when he jolted out of bed with his eyes wide open.

"Not again!" He grumbled. The dream continued to haunt Darien, so he decided to go back to his now routine, '5 minutes of sleep at a time' game.

Two weeks had passed and Serena was still heartbroken. Her marks had improved dramatically, her manners were perfect. She never tripped or whined anymore and she was always early. She was quiet and reserved. She was courteous and graceful but she wasn't happy. All that for the exchange of her smile. It broke Darien's heart to see her that way. He would rather have had the noisy, klutzy, happy Serena, rather than have the quiet, smart, graceful girl who was perpetually depressed.

At first, Darien's depression didn't really show but as each day slowly led onto another, he realized that he missed her even more. He missed all the little things like seeing her smile at him or even seeing her klutz out on the street and running to her aid. He even missed seeing a rather large phone bill but only having one telephone number listed on there; Serena's number. He sighed as he recalled all the times that she had updated him on her daily events. Every day, Darien would find one or two more tiny things that he missed about Serena and his heart would sink to his shoes. He realized that he would never see her do any of those things again. He memorized every fine detail of her. Her different glances, smiles, the different shades of her eyes and hair in various lighting, everything!

Crystal managed to block all the pain that she was receiving through the link that she and Darien shared and she had also stopped receiving the wretched nightmares too. Not many monsters had showed up lately but when they did, things were kept strictly business and formal. The routine ran like clockwork every single time. The Scouts arrive at the scene, Sailor moon makes her speech, The Scouts kick major monster butt, Tuxedo Mask helps out when he is needed, Sailor moon dusts the monster, Serena begs Darien to tell her what she did, Darien refuses and leaves, Serena is left without any answers, picking up the pieces of her broken heart once more, and they all go home. The next day is spent avoiding each other as much as they can. Crystal sighed as she tried to figure out the logic in the dreams.

_*Why is Endymion doing this to himself? Isn't there any other way around this?* _Crystal thought to herself. She shook her head and managed to convince herself not to think about it anymore. It was causing her too much pain, and talking to Darien seemed like a lost cause. It was none of her business. Something that she had no part in. She couldn't do a thing to make her stubborn brother change his mind. Her mind continued to wander though.

_*Hey, I wonder what my future self is like...*_ Crystal thought. It was around 7pm on a Saturday night and Crystal was waiting for Darien to come home from is afternoon class, hopefully with some take away food. _*I wonder why Endy wanted a goodbye hug*_ Crystal smiled a little as random questions popped into her mind. Did she not give him hugs in the future? It was then a light flashed in her room causing Crystal to jump up as a reflex. She ran to her bedroom and looked around. Her brooch was glowing. The scouts needed her.

"Terra Saturn Power!" Crystal transformed, trying not to make too much noise and made her way to the park where she had sensed the sudden surge of negative, dark energy.

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	22. The Fatal Battle

Title: Winter Snow  
Author: Crystal Saturn  
Email: True_  
Rated: PG-M  
Chapter: 21- The Fatal Battle

_**Last time on "Winter Snow"...**_

_*Hey, I wonder what my future self is like...* Crystal thought. It was around 7pm on a Saturday night and Crystal was waiting for Darien to come home from is afternoon class, hopefully with some take away food. *I wonder why Endy wanted a goodbye hug* Crystal smiled a little as random questions popped into her mind. Did she not give him hugs in the future? It was then a light flashed in her room causing Crystal to jump up as a reflex. She ran to her bedroom and looked around. Her brooch was glowing. The scouts needed her._

_"Terra Saturn Power!" Crystal transformed, trying not to make too much noise and made her way to the park where she had sensed the sudden surge of negative, dark energy._

_

* * *

  
_

At the park, Crystal caught up with the other scouts.

"Hey guys..." she huffed as she caught her breath. "Sorry I'm late!"

"It's alright Crys, we only just got here too." Venus added.

"I see you've changed into Terra Saturn now?" Jupiter added, smiling. Crystal looked down on her new Fuku and smiled.

"Yeah!" She grinned, not taking her eyes off the monster.

"Looks good on you." Venus added lightly.

"Why thank you..." Terra grinned broadly, shooting the monster with a glare of determination.

"This is idle chatter is great and all but can I please bring your attention back to the fact that we're in the middle of a battle?! Can we dust this now?!" Mars growled.

"Try to aim for it's...um... eyes?" Mercury pointed to a mass of spherical bubbles on top of the limb that looked like the monsters' head. The monster was so distorted that it was hard to tell its features apart. It was a blob of storm grey, mud brown and the most atrocious, foul orange ever to be witnessed in the history of humanity. It was fitted in a pair of overgrown tie-dyed retro 60's flares and had an old "Flower Power" shirt that was tattered and torn, evidently when the monster began to grow larger with stolen energy

"Why don't we put this poor monster out of its misery? It looks like it got lost and came out of the wrong end of the time machine." Sailor Moon glowered.

"Mars fire, ignite!" Mars was eager to blast the distorted blob back to the 60's. The flames surrounded the monster and the red suited soldier smiled proudly. The flames soon died down to reveal the Monster had, in actual fact, changed its form. It was now the shape of a CD.

"Wah!" Sailor Moon panicked a little. The disc shaped, Afro-bearing monster cackled wickedly.

"Take your best shot." Exhibiting a rather British accent, it sounded remarkably like a distorted Bob the Builder.

"Sure will!" Venus and Jupiter agreed in unison

"Venus Love Chain..." Venus started

"Jupiter Thunder..." Jupiter added.

"Encircle!"

"Crash!"

The disc laughed and the energy passed right through it. It waved to the scouts and a mass of razor-sharp disks propelled through the air, slicing everything they came in contact with. They hurled towards the scouts. Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter and Terra barely managed to dodge out of the way of the silver disks of death. Sailor Moon yelped a little and attempted to dodge the attack, but her ankle slipped, causing her to lose balance as she faced the spinning blade in silent horror.

"No!" All 5 scouts protested in unison. A brilliant red rose pierced though the air and hit the disk, shattering it. The swirl of a black cape protected Sailor Moon from the jagged stray pieces of the shattered disk.  
"Darien..." She whispered gently, before shaking all affectionate thoughts out of her head. "Thank you, but I don't need your help Mr. Mask." He removed the cape from over them and she gently pushed him away, standing on her own two feet without his assistance. She focused her gaze at the Disc. It shimmered and morphed into a jagged snowman. The scouts gasped loudly.

"Oh my..." Mercury covered her mouth. "It keeps changing its form!"

"And it looks like it's getting more and more powerful." Mars added.

"Rena, Watch out!" Tuxedo Mask pushed Sailor Moon out of the way. A sharp cold ice shard hurdled past, merely centimeters away, and smashed against a small brick wall behind them.

"Terra violet ray," Crystal commenced "exude!" She concluded. A violet ray of light surrounded the monster and drained into it, causing a brilliant flash of light. The Snowman roared and the light bounced off it and headed towards Crystal.

"Terra Saturn!" The scouts warned. Crystal gasped loudly and the ground beneath her shook. It rose higher and higher into the sky. The earth absorbed the energy of the attack and lowered back to the ground.

"Way cool!" Crystal took the time to stop and admire her new abilities. The Snowman/monster used Crystal's attack and deflected it towards Sailor Moon. Luckily she shifted out of the way just in time. Venus and Mercury double teamed their strengths and aimed their attacks at the Snowman. Once again, it just absorbed the energy and combining it with Crystal's attack and an ice shard, it fired the load towards Sailor Moon.

"Ah!" Sailor Moon squealed as she attempted to dodge the counter attack. Tuxedo Mask soared through the air, lifting Sailor Moon up with him.

"Please be careful, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask advised.

"Dar..." Sailor Moon whispered, holding onto him. She was struggling with the internal conflict that tugged within her. Her mind told her to put up her barriers and push him away, but her heart relished his every little touch. It convinced her that he still cared about her. Tuxedo Mask smiled inwardly to himself. He had her in his arms once more.

Out of nowhere, a beam of purple and yellow light, along with zaps of green lightning sliced through the air and pierced Tuxedo Mask on the shoulder. The surge of pain caused him to lose balance and fall to the ground, along with Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon! Tuxedo Mask!" Crystal ran over to them. Darien lay motionless on his back. The force of the bolt had caused him to jolt back and he landed near a tree. He looked up. Crystal was tending to Sailor Moon. He blinked a few times but didn't move. Sailor Moon regained consciousness and groaned as she slowly sat up.

"Mercury... is there any way of beating this 60's Metal Snowman?" Crystal asked, bitter that the monster had hurt her family. Mercury ran a few diagnostic tests and scenarios on her digicom. She glanced up to answer but was interrupted by a mortified, piercing warning.

"Sailor Moon! Terra Saturn! Watch out!" Mina wailed. The two girls gasped as they saw a bolt of purple light flash towards them. Crystal, reacting on her instinct, pushed her leader out of the way. Tuxedo Mask jumped up and broke out into a full-blown sprint towards the two most important people in his life, but a bright light temporarily blinded him and the other scouts. Moments passed before the light dispersed and faded away. The Snowman was obviously dusted by the strength of the attack. Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Venus and Tuxedo Mask all looked around to make sure everyone was accounted for, when a loud, ear-piercing shriek echoed through the eerily quiet park.

"No!" Sailor Moon let out a high-pitched cry, seizing everyone's attention "Crystal! Wake up! Terra Saturn, as your leader, I command you to get up! Please, Crystal. Please wake up." Sailor Moon violently shook the shoulders of the little girl but she remained still, with her eyes shut as if she were in a peaceful slumber. Tears were falling rapidly from Sailor Moon's eyes. "Wake up... Crystal... you MUST wake up." Sailor Moon switched tactics, whispering to the fallen Sailor Scout. The other four scouts were standing around their leader and the younger scout. Tears formed in their own eyes.

"Damn it, Terra! Get up" Mars yelled angrily as she fell to her knees, feeling utterly useless. Jupiter placed a comforting hand on Mars' shoulder. Tears flowed freely from Venus' eyes as she turned to Mercury.

"Amy, please. Can't you do something?" The blonde pleaded. Mercury just stood there, frozen in shock. For once in her life she didn't know what to do. Sailor Moon gave up on the subtle whispering as she kneeled next to Crystal's motionless body and cried loudly.

"This is my fault! It's all my fault. It's always my fault!" Sailor Moon cried. "Please forgive me... I'm so sorry. I let you down." She began to whisper to Crystal.

"Sere, it's not your fault! Stop blaming yourself." Mercury finally spoke as the glimmer of tears trickled down her pale face.

"No but it is my fault. It is! If it wasn't for me then Crystal would be alive! She would be alive if she wasn't protecting me! Everyone always gets hurt protecting me!" She sobbed loudly and turned to Tuxedo Mask who had just de-transformed into Darien. "You died, saving me on the Moon Kingdom, so many years ago..." She whispered through her tears. "You all did." She stood up, looking at each of her scouts before looking down at Crystal. "And I hate myself for not being there to help you all. I hate myself for letting her get hit by that beam. I should be the one in her place! Crystal should be alive." Sailor Moon growled in anger, through her tears.

"Listen, Sailor Moon, this isn't healthy for you! It's not your fault and you have to stop blaming yourself!" Mars held her up. Darien looked at his sisters' motionless body in disbelief. He couldn't believe that she was dead. He just couldn't accept it. No, he wouldn't accept it. Just then, realization dawned upon Sailor Moon. She stopped crying and shakily turned around to face Darien.

"Oh..." She breathed, tears forming in her eyes once more. She fell to her knees before him and sobbed into her hands. "I'm so sorry! I'm so so so so sorry! It's all my fault! Everything's my fault! Everything's always my fault! I hate myself! I'm sorry! It's my fault! It's my fault this all happened! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Serena cried loudly, the tears falling fast like an overflowing waterfall.

Darien continued to stare at the youngest Scout, lying on the ground. She had no visible wounds. Memories flashed through Darien's mind. It was like a scrapbook of Crystal's life, or at least, since she came into his life. He had changed so much because of her. He was warmer and understood how it was to have family. He understood how it was to love family. The once empty part of his soul where his parents and family's love was missing was filled the first day Crystal stepped into his life. He remembered that day when he sheltered her from the cold blizzard outside and they found out that they were related. They were always close. As close as family could be. They shared their secrets and thoughts together, even if it was accidental. Darien felt as if Crystal was a whole chunk of his soul and that she was a part of his life. He wouldn't let her leave, not without telling her how much he loved her and how important she was to him. He wasn't going to lose the only family he ever knew, not ever again.

Every single memory of Crystal flashed in his mind. From every battle, to raiding the fridge at midnight. He remembered the first time he found out that Crystal was in fact "Sailor Crystal Saturn" and on that same night, she had found out his alter-ego. He remembered all the times he had confided in her with his secrets and thoughts, and how she had always been there for him and tried to help him out. He also remembered all the times he had purposely annoyed her, just to get some sort of reaction. A solitary tear escaped Darien's eyes

He was then snapped back to reality by the sound of loud sobs and a blonde girl, kneeling in front of him, desperately voicing her apologies. His gaze once again fell upon the petite, pale girl behind Serena and he closed his eyes momentarily

_*This is NOT happening!!*_ Darien thought to himself, still in shock.

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	23. Tiny Miracles

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG  
**Chapter:** 22- Tiny Miracles.

**_Last time on "Winter Snow"…_**

_Every single memory of Crystal flashed in his mind. From every battle, to raiding the fridge at midnight. He remembered the first time he found out that Crystal was in fact "Sailor Crystal Saturn" and on that same night, she had found out his alter-ego. He remembered all the times he had confided in her with his secrets and thoughts, and how she had always been there for him and tried to help him out. He also remembered all the times he had purposely annoyed her, just to get some sort of reaction. A solitary tear escaped Darien's eyes_

_He was then snapped back to reality by the sound of loud sobs and a blonde girl, kneeling in front of him, desperately voicing her apologies. His gaze once again fell upon the petite, pale girl behind Serena and he closed his eyes momentarily_

_*This is NOT happening!!* Darien thought to himself, still in shock._

* * *

"Umm…" Mercury cleared her throat. She had her little digicom sitting on the palm of her hand. Darien and the other scouts except for Moon all looked up at the blue-haired girl. "I just thought that you guys would like to know that Crystal is still alive, barely." She informed, tapping a few keys on her digicom. Moon's sobs sobered as she looked over at Mercury.

"How can that be? That blow surely must've killed her! It killed the monster! That's how powerful it was!" Jupiter reminded.

"Yes, but apparently, Crystal had some sort of energy boost from a reserved source, and that's what's keeping her alive for now." Mercury frowned deeply in thought, looking at the screen. Darien then remembered that night when he walked into Crystal's room and she had a purple gem in front of her. She told him that she was storing energy for safe keeping.

"She," Darien's voice cracked a little as he cleared his throat. "She needs medical help. We need to get her to the hospital as fast as we can."

"You're quite right. I don't know how long this energy source will sustain her." Mercury nodded. Darien and the Scouts rose to their feet, all except for Serena who continued to stare into thin air. She was still sitting dejectedly on the ground. Silent tears occasionally escaped her eyes.

"Sailor Moon? Are you coming?" Jupiter asked, tilting her head to one side. She remained silent for a while before whispering another muffled apology.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered so softly that it was barely audible. "I'm sorry" She repeated, just as quietly. She continued to whisper her apologies, while staring at the air in front of her. Venus frowned and knelt down beside her. The other scouts formed a little semi-circle behind Venus.

"Sailor Moon… you have to stop saying that." Venus sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Sailor Moon repeated, not paying any attention to the scout in front of her. Darien momentarily closed his eyes, standing behind Sailor Moon. He looked down at her and sternly walked over. Venus instinctively stood up and took her place with the other scouts. Darien knelt down in front of Sailor Moon. Another tear rolled down her cheek but she didn't move. She didn't even acknowledge Darien's presence. He cupped Sailor Moon's chin with his right hand and lifted it so she was facing him. She blinked a few times.

"It's all my fault Dare, I'm so sorry-" Sailor Moon began as another tear rolled down her face and trickled onto Darien's warm hand.

"Shhh…" Darien gently brushed away the wet trail that the tear had made with his free hand. "It's not your fault. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine for not protecting you both. You can't blame yourself." Darien soothed.

"But it is my fault, and I do blame myself. If I wasn't so clumsy and if I wasn't so slow and stupid then she'd still be here…" Sailor Moon moved her head away from Darien's hand. She just couldn't look at him. Darien sighed and motioned to caress her cheek. He lifted her chin up once again, and looked into her eyes lovingly. He couldn't help it. She was hurting, and he did still love her, after all.

"Listen Sere, you're not slow, clumsy or stupid. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time and Crystal is one of your Sailor Scouts. Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't the Sailor Scouts meant to protect you, the Princess of the Moon?" Darien asked. The scouts nodded. "And I am supposed to protect you and the scouts. It was my fault and I take responsibility for not being there. I don't want you to blame yourself for this, alright?" Darien asked quietly. Sailor Moon nodded with tears in her eyes. Darien pulled her closer to him, for a hug.

"Now we have to get Crystal to a hospital as soon as possible so they can look after her properly now. I need you to be strong, ok?" Darien whispered into Sailor Moon's ear. She nodded once again and they both stood up.

"Moon Healing!" Sailor Moon gathered the energy of the Silver Imperium Crystal to protect her fallen scout. Serena and Darien looked at each other and for a moment, just one moment. They were so lost in each other's eyes that they had totally forgotten that they weren't a couple any more. Darien leaned over and caressed Sailor Moon's cheek with his thumb. Sailor Moon closed her eyes involuntarily, relishing the comfort of his touch. He pulled her closer into his arms, and they both met in a passionate kiss.

_*It feels like I haven't kissed her in a whole Millennium! How I wish this would last forever. I just want to hold her, kiss her, to be near her. I just want to be with her again and love her*_ Darien thought to himself

_*Why?*_ Serena thought to herself _*Why are you doing this? I know you still love me so why did you lie to me and tell me you didn't?*_

All four of the other Scouts gasped. They had heard all about the break up and knew that he still loved her, or at least a part of him still did. It was now confirmed that he loved her but the mystery remained as to why he played this senseless charade. Darien pulled away from Serena as soon as he heard the gasps.

_*This isn't fair…*_ He thought to himself and silently walked over to his little sister's body. He lifted her up quite easily and was astonished at how cold her body was. It was as cold as the first time he found her at the park, in amongst the white, crisp snow. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday. A lot had happened, but more importantly, he found his only family, his sister, and if he didn't get her treated as soon as possible then she would be gone as fast as she came.

"I'll take her to the hospital." Darien swiftly transformed into his masked counterpart. "We need to hurry…" Tuxedo mask whispered coldly and strongly, with his back facing the other scouts. He paused, not hearing any objections, so he leaped onto the rooftops and began the fastest sprint of his life, to the hospital with the scouts dead on his tracks.

They arrived at the hospital rooftop and leaped down back onto the ground where they powered down and de-transformed back into their plain, human forms. Amy ran into the emergency ward first, asking for her mother. Amy's mother was, after all, a doctor, and it was by chance that she was on duty at the moment. Dr. Anderson came rushing out in a matter of seconds and began to order people around, calling for a stretcher. It arrived and Crystal was rested gently, before swiftly being whisked away.

"Amy, what happened?" Dr. Anderson asked her daughter as they moved toward the Emergency operating room.

"Mom, it's a long story that we'll explain later." Amy replied as Dr. Anderson nodded and checked Crystal's pulse. Crystal was rushed into the emergency room where Dr. Anderson and highly professional doctors and nurses tended to the pale young girl.

Darien paced around the waiting room, slightly trembling with nervousness, but he kept a strong face. The girls sat down on the gray blue padded seats of the quiet waiting room. Mina sat on the far right seat and leaned over so her elbows her leaning on her knees. She clutched her hands together in a desperate prayer as she looked straight ahead of her, teary-eyed. Lita sat next to Mina with her right arm sitting across Mina's shoulders comfortingly. She had her head looking intensely at the emergency door, a slight frown appearing on her face as she silently prayed that Crystal was alright. Raye was beside Lita. She had her eyes closed tightly and was trying to concentrate as a transparent tear rolled down her left cheek. Raye was leaning back onto her chair as she placed her hands lazily in her lap and leaned her head back onto the wall behind the chair. Amy sat next to Raye, showing no sign of movement. Amy stared at the Emergency ward door. She had confidence in her mother and her abilities, but the fact that the monster had used Jupiter and Venus's attack along with Crystal's made Amy feel uncomfortable. She knew the strength of the attack combined and she also knew that the only reason Crystal was still alive was because she kept stored energy, but that still wasn't enough. Crystal was running dangerously low on energy resources. The fact that she knew all this scared Amy but it scared her even more to know that there was nothing she could do to help her youngest friend. Serena sat on the floor next to Amy, with her knees brought up to her chin. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks and either fell onto the cold, solid white tiled floor beneath her or was soaked into the thin fabric of her blouse. Serena hugged her knees, hoping that Crystal would make it out alright.

Serena and Crystal had become the best of friends in the short time they had known each other. They laughed, cried, shared secrets, babysat, shopped, studied together and talked with each other about everything. Although Serena was older than Crystal by a couple of years, Serena still thought of Crystal as being the same age, even like sisters. They shared so much in common it was almost unbelievable. Serena didn't like the thought of losing Crystal one bit and so she prayed with all her heart that Crystal would pull through.

Serena's gaze fell upon Darien who was pacing around in front of them. His head was hung, his shoulders slumped and his hands were in his pockets. Serena could see the pain and anguish he was going through. Time passed by so slowly. 9:00…10:00…11:00…Midnight. Suddenly Dr. Anderson came out of the emergency ward, looking very tired. The girls stood up from their seats and looked up at Dr. Anderson. Darien ran over to Dr. Anderson and she looked down to the floor. Darien took that as a bad sign and he also looked down to the floor. Tears began to sting his eyes but he blinked them away quickly. He looked up at Dr. Anderson.

"What's the verdict?" Darien asked solemnly.

"Well…" Dr. Anderson began quietly and sighed tiredly.

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	24. The Verdict

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG  
**Chapter:** 23- The Verdict

_**Last time on "Winter Snow"...**_

_Suddenly Dr. Anderson came out of the emergency ward, looking very tired. The girls stood up from their seats and looked up at Dr. Anderson. Darien ran over to Dr. Anderson and she looked down to the floor. Darien took that as a bad sign and he also looked down to the floor. Tears began to sting his eyes but he blinked them away quickly. He looked up at Dr. Anderson._

"_What's the verdict?" Darien asked solemnly._

"_Well…" Dr. Anderson began quietly and sighed tiredly._

_

* * *

  
_

"Mom?" Amy's tiny voice trembled.

"Crystal has had quite a bit of internal bleeding and a few broken ribs. She also has a collapsed and a punctured lung due to her broken ribs and she needs aid in breathing on her own. She has got many bruises, internally as well as externally and she's suffered from a strong blow to her chest area so her heart is very weak right now. She is barely stable and it is vital that we keep her under constant surveillance in the intensive care ward." Dr. Anderson looked up, smiling wearily at Darien and the girls.

"Thank you so much Dr. Anderson!" Darien sniffled and gave a sigh of relief. Amy ran to her mother and hugged her.

"Now what is the story behind all this?" Dr. Anderson asked, quite concerned about her most fragile patient.

"Well mom, I think it would be best if you sat down." Amy began as she walked her mother down to a chair in the ever so quiet waiting room and began to explain everything. From the scouts' identities, to Crystal and Darien's history, to the Moon Kingdom. Everything about their confidential Scout business and that night's battle. Dr. Anderson nodded and covered her slightly gaping mouth.

"All this time..." Dr. Anderson's voice trailed and she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you, mom." Amy apologized sincerely.

"It's alright Amy. I'm just glad to have you safe." Dr. Anderson smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Can we please go in to see Crystal? Please Dr. Anderson?" Serena pleaded.

"I'm sorry Serena, but not tonight. Crystal is still recovering and she must not be disturbed at such a critical time. You should get some rest." Dr. Anderson informed quietly.

"Dr. Anderson's quite right. You should all go home and get some rest. Get some food and some sleep." Darien agreed. The girls nodded understandingly and turned around to leave. Serena remained.

"What about you Dar, you need to get some sleep too." Serena placed a hand on Darien's chest.

"I know." He sighed and stole a glance at the room Crystal was lying in. Serena followed his gaze and momentarily closed her eyes.

"Come on." She tugged on Darien's sleeve, pulling him over to the lift.

"Where are we going?" Darien asked, following Serena.

"You're coming back home with me to rest. You need your sleep and there's no way I'm going to let you go back home to that empty apartment of memories. You'll sleep at my place and we'll come back here first thing in the morning." Serena promised. Darien was too tired to object and so he followed Serena back home to her house.

Serena and Darien tip-toed down to the front gate and ever so slowly stepped over it. Serena frowned as she realized that they would have to climb up to her bedroom balcony. They both quietly tip-toed up under the balcony when suddenly the front door slowly creaked open and Illene looked through the door and chuckled at the sight of both Serena and Darien frozen on the spot with frightened looks plastered on their faces.

_*Strange, I thought Serena told me that she and Darien were no longer together...*_ Illene thought to herself.

"Mom! You scared me!" Serena whispered

"What are you doing out at this time?" Illene looked at Darien suspiciously.

"It's not what you think ma, we had a battle and Crystal was hurt badly. We took her to the hospital where she's in intensive care and I offered Darien to stay at our place" Serena whispered quietly.

"I'm so sorry Darien, you're always welcome here. You know that. Ken and Sammy are sleeping right now so you can quietly go up to your room Serena, I guess you'll both have to sleep in there to avoid-" Illene began

"Oh no! Daddy!!!" Serena gasped.

"I'll explain everything in the morning. He'll understand." Illene smiled warmly and the couple headed up to Serena's room.

"Good night, you two!" Illene whispered

"Goodnight Mrs Tsukino! Thank you so much!" Darien replied.

"Night Ma!" Serena smiled thankfully.

"Well I guess I'll take the floor..." Darien looked around

"Nonsense! You're our guest, take the bed..." Serena offered

"There will be no such thing. I won't let a lady sleep on the floor." Darien frowned.

"Well... how about we both sleep on the bed? I mean, it's big enough. We can both have our separate halves of the bed." Serena compromised.

"I'm not so sure about- _*umph!*_" Serena pushed Darien onto the bed then threw a pillow at his head to stop him from talking anymore.

"Darien, it's been a long day. I'm exhausted and I really don't want to talk anymore. I'm not in any mood to argue with you again. Please just take the pillow and sleep." Serena yawned, lying down on her pillow. Darien decided not to push the conversation any further. He didn't want Serena to get any more annoyed or upset with him, not after she offered to keep him company tonight. He slowly laid his head on the pillow with his back towards Serena's and gradually drifted off to slumber.

Early the next morning, Serena arose to the view of Darien's knitted blue sweater pressed up against her face, with the mild rise and fall of his chest against her cheek. She let out a silent gasp as she jumped in fright, causing Darien's reflexes to kick in. Startled awake, Darien leaped two feet out of bed.

"What are you doing here?!" Darien asked, startled.

"What are you talking about? This is my room!" Serena wailed back. Darien looked around. Apparently, either someone had snuck in while he was sleeping, painted the walls pale pink and decorated it with all of Serena's belongings, or she was right. He chose the second option as his memory returned to him

"Oh... sorry... I forgot" Darien apologized. "What time is it?"

"It's alright. It's 6 in the morning." Serena shook her head _*was it just me or did he have his arms around me when we were sleeping?*_ She rubbed her eyes, irritated at the fact that she had waken herself up so early.

"How about, we go back to sleep, for a little longer?" Darien noted Serena's bloodshot eyes and relaxed back onto the bed once again. She looked curiously at him, questioning the early birds' sudden desire to sleep in. Darien took one of her hands, pulling it gently until she lay on the bed beside him. Truth was, he enjoyed sleeping beside Serena. It was the first time in months that he had been able to sleep completely undisturbed by nightmares. He reached an arm out and wrapped it around the girl beside him. She shot him a confused look, but did not object. Pulling her closer to him, he gently kissed her forehead as he closed his eyes, falling asleep once more.

Later that morning, Serena and Darien shared a quiet breakfast together, refreshed themselves and left for the hospital. They walked to the hospital in total silence, both either looking at the ground or the scenery around them. As they arrived, Serena met up with Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye, who were already in Crystal's room. Darien entered the room slowly. He was quite hesitant at first but then saw that although Crystal did look pale and weak, she didn't look as bad as she did the night before. Her room was decorated with bouquets of flowers from the girls and the curtains were drawn back to let the sunlight into the room. The girls began to talk amongst themselves while Darien silently sat down on the vacant chair next to his kid sister. Darien's mood suddenly grew solemn and quiet as his gaze drifted back and forth from Crystal to the window.

_*What am I supposed to do now?*_ Darien asked himself _*How am I supposed to get us out of this mess?*_ He asked mentally, burying his head in his hands and his elbows onto the hospital bed. He closed his eyes.

"Darien..." A soft, sweet female voice spoke. Darien's eyes grew wide as he jolted his head up.

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	25. Hope Survives

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG  
**Chapter:** 24- Hope Survives

_**Last time on **__**"Winter Snow"**__**…**_

_*What am I supposed to do now?* Darien asked himself *How am I supposed to get us out of this mess?* He asked mentally, burying his head in his hands and his elbows onto the hospital bed. He closed his eyes._

_"Darien..." A soft, sweet female voice spoke. Darien's eyes grew wide as he jolted his head up.  
_

* * *

His deep ocean blue eyes met bright sky blue ones.

"Hey…" Serena spoke softly.

Darien's shoulders slumped again and he let his head hang again.

"We're just going to get some lunch downstairs at the cafeteria. Do you want anything?" Mina asked quietly. Serena looked at Darien who didn't move. She shook her head 'no' and gave a slight smile. Mina nodded and the girls left. Serena took a seat quietly beside Darien and noted the pain in his eyes.

"Listen Darien, she'll be alright." Serena lifted his chin up. Darien looked down at Serena sadly, with tearful eyes. _*How could I have let this happen?* _Darien thought to himself *_I should've been there for her! Why wasn't I there?*_ Darien mentally beat on himself. He half hoped that he would hear his sister's reply, through their mind link, reassuring him. But nothing came. Darien felt his eyes sting painfully with hot tears.

"Why wasn't I there for her?" Darien's voice managed to choke as a single silent tear slid down his pale sleep-deprived face. He looked directly ahead. "I should've been there! I was supposed to protect her!" Darien turned around and faced Serena. Another tear fell from his other eye, then another, following the trail down his cheek. Serena forced herself to blink away her tears and act strong, for Darien, but she could see, hear, feel, the pain in his eyes, in his voice, in his heart.

"Why couldn't I help her, Serena, why?" Darien's eyes searched Serena's for an answer, an explanation, like a young child pleading for an answer to where his puppy dog went. It was then that Serena could see the child within Darien. She could see under his tough icy exterior, Darien was much more simple, warm and pure.

"Oh Darien…" Serena's eyes filled with tears and her voice squeaked as if the words were caught in her throat. She took awhile to compose herself. "Darien, you can't be everywhere at once. There was nothing you could do to stop it. Sometimes fate puts obstacles in our way to test how strong we are and to test how true we are. These are the times we need to stay strong. Fate-" Serena tried to explain but Darien interrupted.

"Yeah, and Fate sure does love testing me. Taking away my family and my memory. Blessing me with a little sister, blessing me with you…" Darien paused for a second "then taking you and her away from me when I love you both the most." Darien turned away from Serena and held tightly onto Crystal's hand. He looked up at his sister's silent form. Her skin was cool and pale and she had multiple tubes sticking out of her. She had scratches and marks all over her. Darien cringed. It was his fault.

"Darien, you can't believe it's your fault. It isn't, you did everything you could but-" Serena began again but Darien interrupted

"But it just wasn't enough." Darien whispered before giving a sigh. The pain he was going through was evident when he spoke. "What good is it if I can't even protect the ones I love? I can't lose her too. I just can't, not when I just found her, Serena. She's brought so much joy in my life and changed it so much. She's a part of me. She's my only family, my sister, and I can't stand to lose her again." Darien let the tears flow freely as he faced Serena again. Serena felt a surge of pain flow through her heart and she moved closer to Darien, hugging him. Darien let himself go. He let his emotions flow freely in the form of tears. He held onto Serena tightly as if he was afraid she would slip away from him. Serena embraced Darien warmly and comfortingly. They sat in silence, just holding each other.

"Darien…" Serena began quietly. Darien acknowledged, his eyes remained closed and his arms still held Serena's small body. "What did you mean when you said fate took me away from you, when you loved me the most?" Serena asked, those words echoing through her mind. It was then Darien remembered that Serena wasn't his anymore and he swiftly pulled away from the warm embrace. His eyes once again filled with pain and he looked down.

"I just meant that fate is playing a cruel joke with my life, and I guess I'm 'destined' to live a life alone." Darien's fingers curled up into fists as he felt a second wave of pain and agony surge though his heart.

"You didn't answer my question, Darien. What do you mean by 'when you loved me the most'? You said you never loved me. You said you lied every time you said those words. Fate didn't tear us apart this time, Darien. You pushed me away. Didn't you?" Serena asked, curiously searching Darien's eyes.

"I…" Darien paused and looked away.

"Darien, is there something I should know?" Serena pleaded, her eyes glistening.

"It's just. I just…" Darien faltered then paused. _*I can't tell her* _Darien thought.

_*Tell Her…*_ A young female voice whispered and echoed in Darien's mind, causing shivers to run up and down his spine. His eyes opened wide and he looked up at Crystal.

_*Crystal?*_ Darien thought mentally, desperately trying to connect with his sister through their bond.

_*The dreams, Darien…*_ Crystal's voice echoed once again. A tear trickled down Darien's cheek.

"Darien is there something wrong?" Serena asked, concerned. Darien sat silent, confused about what just happened. "Darien..?" Serena asked again.

"Serena…" Darien snapped out of his trance. "Serena, I need to tell you something. The reason why I broke up with you." Tears glimmered in Serena's eyes.

"Oh, Darien." Serena let out a whisper. "Please, if it's about me being an immature klutz then I don't want to hear it. I just want to know why you've been hot and cold this whole time, playing with my emotions like this. I can't stand it, Darien. Just tell me what's going on, for the sake of my sanity." Darien nodded.

"It all started a couple weeks after we defeated Beryl. I started to get these dreams. No, they were more like nightmares. Visions that were as clear as day…" Darien began. His gaze grew distant as the dreams flashed through his mind.

_[Knock! Knock!]_

"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, can we come in?" Lita smiled warmly. Darien looked up at Serena.

"Aaah… sure." Serena nodded. The girls came in with an extra addition.

"Guess who we found on her way up?" Mina smiled

"Sophy!" Serena's eyes lit up and she smiled warmly

"Miss Rena!" Sophy looked up and smiled, opening up her arms anticipating a hug. Sophy ran up to Serena and gave her a hug. Tear trails stained her little cheeks. She had been crying. Serena lifted the little girl up onto her lap.

"Momma Rena, is Miss Cryssy going to be ok?" Sophie asked, sniffling.

"Crystal's very sick right now and we hope she'll be ok. But you know what Soph? I think Crys will be ok. She's strong. But just keep praying and wishing ok?" Serena blinked away a tear. Sophy nodded.

Darien listened to the conversation and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. They all sat silently for awhile before Sophy shifted off Serena's lap and climbed onto the bed Crystal was lying on. She sat there and opened her hands up to reveal a small white flower.

"Miss Cryssy, you have to get better so you can look at what I brought you!" Sophy smiled warmly and looked at Crystal as though she was awake. "It's the flower you told me about at the park. Remember, the…the jasmine flower?" Sophy held out her hand. "It still smells really nice. I picked out the nicest one just for you." Sophy's cheeks flushed and a tear ran down her cheeks again as she gently placed the small flower on Crystal's hand. Darien lowered his head fighting back tears.

"Momma Cryssy I hope you can hear me. I really miss you and I really miss going to the park and feeding the duckies and looking at all the new flowers. I hope you get better soon so we can get some ice cream and go to the park again. You and Miss Rena are my best friends." Sophy continued as Serena stared in awe at the little girl sitting on the hospital bed. "We all miss you heaps Miss Cryssy. Please wake up soon." Sophy pleaded. She then turned her head and her eyes focused on Darien. She noticed his head lowered and caught a glimpse of a stray tear falling onto Darien's lap.

"Doctor Darien?" Sophy asked. Darien hastily wiped his tears away and looked up at the little girl, giving her a small smile. "Doctor Darien, you look really upset." Sophy climbed off the bed and stood in front of Darien. He looked down at her.

"Yes Sophy. I miss my sister too, very much." Darien tried to smile but the pain showed evidently in his eyes. He tried to act strong in front of Sophy.

"Don't be sad Doctor Darien. Cryssy will be all right. You'll see." Sophy gave Darien a hug. "You'll help her get better soon, wont you Doctor Darry?" Sophy looked up at Darien who smiled down at the little girl.

"Sure I will." Darien nodded. "In the mean time Soph, you look after yourself and keep smiling that pretty smile of yours ok?" Darien asked

"Ok Doctor Darry" Sophy smiled and nodded. Darien smiled and ruffled up the little girls' hair. _*I miss you Crystal…*_ Darien thought. The way Sophy spoke reminded him much of Crystal.

"I have to go now, my mommy's waiting for me outside." Sophy let go of Darien's hand. "Buh-Bye!" Sophy hurried out the door, waving.

Darien watched the little blonde girl bounce out the door and his gaze fell back to the fragile dark-haired teen lying on the hospital bed.

"Have faith, Darien." Serena gently placed her hand on Darien's knee. He turned to face her and smiled weakly, placing his hand on top of hers and nodding.

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	26. Strength

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG  
**Chapter:** 25- Strength

_**Last time on "Winter Snow". **_

_Darien watched the little blonde girl bounce out the door and his gaze fell back to the fragile dark-haired teen lying on the hospital bed._

"_Have faith, Darien." Serena gently placed her hand on Darien's knee. He turned to face her and smiled weakly, placing his hand on top of hers and nodding._

_

* * *

  
_

The Next Morning, Darien woke up to a silent apartment after deciding that he had to come back and face his responsibilities. After groaning, he rolled out of bed and landed on the floor. Lazily he got up and walked out of his room, mumbling it was too early for anything, even coffee, although he was willing to prove himself wrong, and as he walked down the corridor to the kitchen, he paused in front of Crystal's room. With one clenched fist, he slowly opened the door to her room, peeking in. All her belongings remained where they previously were, untouched. In his mind, Darien refused to believe his sister was in a hospital bed, fighting for her life. He would pretend she was still sleeping, just for this morning, to hold back his tears.

The time read 6:14 AM by the time Darien had made his second cup of hot coffee. Waiting for some internal response from his body to show it was awake from the early morning caffeine kick, he decided to take a long shower to help him relax. While in the shower, Darien had the strangest urge to look up to the heavens and ask the question "why" but frowned at himself and continued silently.

As Darien got out of the shower, he placed a towel around his waist and walked out to his room, looking at the clock as he walked in. 6:39 AM. "Why does time have to pass so slowly?" Darien grunted, frustrated, as he ruffled his dark wet hair and fell backwards onto his bed. Darien gave out a frustrated sigh as he began to find some clothes and dress himself before walking back to the kitchen to make his third cup of coffee for the morning.

Although it was almost 7AM, it as darker than usual, the late Autumn sky was covered with dark rain clouds that threatened to spill over. "Just what I need now, rain to remind me of how I'm feeling!" Darien shook his head gloomily. Just as he did, small splattering noises could be heard coming from the balcony. "Huhhh…" He sighed again. Thankfully, the doorbell rang, distracting him from his own dark thoughts. At first, Darien refused to get up to answer the door, but then decided it would be rude not to so he stood up and made for the door. He unlatched the locks, opening it to reveal a small blue eyed blonde meatball headed girl.

"Hey Serena.. What are you doing here?" Darien asked wearily. "Just making sure you get your breakfast" Serena lifted a bag up and smiled genuinely, which couldn't help but make Darien also smile, and he let her in.

They sat down at the glass table and began breakfast silently. Darien looked at the girl in front of him, wondering why she was doing this. She basically still acted like his girlfriend even though he had hurt her and pushed her away. She stood by him when he needed her. He noticed this and appreciated it. He knew that he needed her.

_*What would I do without you Serena?*_ Darien asked himself. _*I don't think I would be able to do anything.*_ He answered his own question.

"So what time did you wake up?" Serena decided to break the silence and awkwardness.

"About 5:30." Darien sighed "What about you?"

"Same." Serena sat down,

"Why so early?" Darien asked becoming concerned.

"I just... woke up and couldn't get to sleep afterwards." Serena replied. They sat in a more comfortable silence for the rest of breakfast. Serena stood up to take a plate into the kitchen

"Here... let me take that" Darien took the plate from Serena. As his hands briefly brushed against hers, they both felt shivers run up and down their spines. "I'll give you a lift to school so you're not late." Darien stuttered, pretending not to notice the electricity between them.

"Alright." Serena sat down again. Darien placed the plates in the sink and grabbed his car keys. "We're still really early." Serena informed

"Oh alright." Darien looked at his watch and it read 7:19AM

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Serena asked quietly.

"Mhmm." Darien nodded firmly and they both walked out of the apartment. In the car, Darien struggled to find something to talk about.

"How did you sleep last night?" Darien ended up asking

"Pretty good actually." Serena lied. In reality, she had had a disturbing nightmare which she couldn't forget. She wanted to tell Darien, but she didn't know how to, and she didn't know how he'd react. "What about you?"

"That's good to hear." Darien felt slightly uncomfortable, remembering his nightmares. They had returned again with a vengeance last night. "About the same." He responded to her question vaguely, driving into the hospital car park.

They both walked down the corridors and slowed down at Crystal's room. Darien carefully and quietly opened the door and they both entered. Darien took his usual seat next to his sister and Serena sat down next to him. Time slowly passed and it was now time for Darien to take Serena to school, so they both stood up. Serena stood beside Crystal and held her hand for a few moments, silently wishing her to get better before following Darien down to the car park. Most of the ride to school was spent talking about small things, school, the arcade, weather. Nothing very important. They soon reached their destination and Serena got out of the car.

"I'll stop by at the hospital after school." Serena smiled as she turned around.

"Serena, wait." Darien called after her. Serena turned around again, wincing every time a raindrop fell on her face.

"Take these." Darien handed her his jacket and umbrella "So you don't get wet, and just in case you get cold." Darien smiled slightly. Serena smiled and opened the umbrella. She looked straight into his eyes, silently expressing her gratitude before turning around once again and walked into the school.

Darien watched Serena walk into school and sighed before driving back to the hospital. There, he sat, patiently watching his sister, and slowly he could feel himself grow weary as he placed his head on the bed, next to Crystal's hand and fell asleep.

He awoke to a warm touch upon his cheek and opened his eyes. Blinking, he realized he was still in the hospital. He looked up and could see Crystal's hand move ever so slightly.

"Crystal?" Darien asked as he held onto Crystal's small hand. He got no response. "Crystal, please wake up." Darien pleaded. Still no response, but he felt her hand squeeze his lightly. A small smile spread across Darien's lips.

_*Darien.*_ Darien heard Crystal's small voice through their mind link

_*Crys! You're ok!*_ Darien responded.

_*Yeah, I guess.* _Crystal mumbled

_*What do you mean?*_ Darien asked, curiously

_*Darien, why won't you tell her about your dreams?*_ Crystal's voice asked. He looked down at the pale girl lying on the hospital bed. _*Darien she deserves to know.*_

_*I know.*_ Darien confessed _*I'll tell her in due time. Now get some rest ok? But stay with me. Don't go anywhere.*_

_*Alright Dare*_ Crystal's voice faded.

The rest of the day was spent in silence. Darien refused to let go of Crystal's hand as he lay his head back down on the bed. He felt a little less burdened and heavy now that he had received a response, some reaction from Crystal to know she was ok.

Darien awoke to a tapping on the door.

"Hey." Serena smiled warmly. "How is everything?"

"Good. Better" Darien smiled as he corrected himself "But there's something I need to talk to you about." Darien's smile faded away as his eyes grew dark and his expression grew serious.

"Ok. What's up?" Serena asked, taking a seat next to Darien.

"Something happened while you were gone." Darien began.

* * *

Crystal Saturn


	27. Winter Snow

**Title:** Winter Snow  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** PG  
**Chapter:** 26- Winter Snow

_**Last time on "Winter Snow". **_

_"Hey." Serena smiled warmly. "How is everything?"_

_"Good. Better" Darien smiled as he corrected himself "But there's something I need to talk to you about." Darien's smile faded away as his eyes grew dark and his expression grew serious._

_"Ok. what's up?" Serena asked, taking a seat next to Darien_

_"Something happened while you were gone." Darien began_

* * *

"What? What happened?" Serena asked, concerned.

" Crystal spoke to me though our mind link." Darien couldn't help but give a small smile. Serena squealed excitedly and hugged Darien. He didn't move to return the hug.

"Serena," Darien peeled his ex-girlfriend off him. "There's something else I need to talk to you about."

"Oh, Okay. Sure." Serena grew quiet and cautious as she searched into Darien's eyes for answers,

"I." Darien struggled to find a way to begin. Flashbacks played over and over in his mind. Serena being torn away from his arms.

"Darien..?" Serena asked calmly

"Serena…" Vivid flashes exploded in Darien's mind. They passed too quickly for anyone to see what they were but Darien knew. He knew all too well what the flashes were. Images of his future. Horrified screams pierced the air as the flashes continued and Darien groaned, clutching his head. He couldn't take anymore. He felt torn.

"Darien!" Serena exclaimed. She moved over to Darien and as her hand touched his, a series of flashes replayed in her mind. Pain surged through her body, making her yelp out and fall to her knees. As Darien thought the torture would never end, the visions stopped and once again there was silence all around them. Serena remained on the floor. Only memories of what Darien saw and her own dreams of the past haunted her. She struggled as she gasped for air.

"W-what, what was that?" Serena managed after a few minutes. By then Darien had already composed himself and had his fists clenched.

"That is what I've seen in my dreams every night for over months now." Darien confessed, looking up at the hospital ceiling. Serena remained silent. She didn't know what to say.

"Darien. I've had that dream" Serena finally admitted. Darien's eyes shot down to the small blonde girl. "Last night." She confirmed, tears began to fall from her bright blue eyes. "It was so horrible."

"I know." Darien pulled the girl into his arms and held her tight. "That was the reason I ended our relationship." Darien added "I realize how incredibly stupid I was. I can't possibly protect you if I'm not with you" Tears began to form in Darien's eyes "I'm sorry Serena. I love you. I always have. I always will. I love you." Darien whispered. Serena held onto Darien as if she would never let go.

"Oh Darien." She whispered into his chest.

"Please forgive me. I'm sorry Rena. I never meant to hurt you. I love you" Darien apologized once more. He then pulled away from Serena to look her in the eyes. "Do you forgive me?" Darien asked quietly. Serena looked down for a moment before looking back at Darien. She paused and looked him in the eyes, remaining silent. She wanted to trust him, but how did she know if he was telling the truth this time? Darien felt a million emotions rush through him during those few moments that felt like they would last forever.

"Yes." Serena finally spoke "I love you Darien." She smiled, and his lips once again embraced hers.

"Ah… hrr.." a quiet sound caused the couple to pull apart swiftly and look around guiltily. No one had entered the room and the door was still closed. "Do you mind?" A soft voice filtered through the air. Darien's gaze then turned to Crystal. Her eyelids fluttered open revealing her sparkling violet eyes once more.

"Crystal!" Darien exclaimed, grinning.

"Yes, that is I." She gently quipped. "Honestly, what you two do is entirely up to you, but please keep it private and do it in your own time!" Crystal gave a soft smile.

"Crys!" Serena giggled as she ran over to give her a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Darien asked

"Better. Sheesh bro, it took you damn long enough to tell Rena." Crystal shook her head. Before Darien could reply, a soft tapping could be heard at the door.

"Knock knock. It's just- Oh my gosh! Crys!" Mina exclaimed as she ran over to her close friend and fellow match-maker, waving a bunch of flowers around, causing the petals to fly everywhere.

"Mina!" Crystal returned the enthusiasm "Lita! Amy! Raye!" Crystal exclaimed excitedly as one by one they entered the room, giving her hugs. "You're all here! I've missed you guys so much!" Crystal added as a tear of happiness trickled down her cheeks.

"We've missed you too!" The girls exclaimed in unison as they all met once more for a group hug.

"The Sailor Scouts just aren't the same without you Cryssy!" Serena commented

"And I don't have anyone to exchange recipes with." Lita winked

"Speaking of food, the arcade food isn't as nice either!" Mina added

"And the temple is much too peaceful and quiet for my liking." Raye claimed

"And study isn't as exciting without you either" Amy continued

"Not to mention how quiet the apartment is without you." Darien concluded "Don't ever do anything like that again!" Darien spoke for all of them. Crystal smiled warmly.

"I won't." Her eyes lit up as she looked at everyone there.

_[Tap Tap]_

"How's our patient? Awake already as I hear?" Dr. Anderson walked into the room smiling. Dr. Anderson began to check Crystal's progress and her stats. "Sorry everyone but Crystal just woke up and I'm afraid she needs as much rest as she can possibly get." Dr. Anderson added.

"Aww!!" Mina frowned

"Don't worry, you all can come back early tomorrow morning to see Crystal again." Dr. Anderson smiled warmly

"I'll give you 10 minutes alone then you'll all have to leave. Go home and get some rest." With that, Dr. Anderson gently shut the door behind her. The 10 minutes were spent saying their goodbyes and with some words of strength and hope in them.

"Goodnight Dare." Crystal whispered into Darien's ear as he bent down to hug his sister. "You will find that you'll have a better nights' sleep now." Crystal smiled.

"Goodnight Cryssy." Darien kissed Crystal on her forehead "You get as much rest as you can and we'll take you home as soon as possible" Darien ruffled up his kid sisters hair playfully. He grinned happily as he closed the door behind him and made his way back home.

Crystal sighed as she snuggled into the sheets of the hospital bed and prepared to get some sleep. As she closed her eyes, dark visions began to playback. A nightmare played and Crystal frowned in her sleep. Horror... Pain... Death... Destruction. Crystal gasped in her bed as she awoke to daylight and a tall figure standing at the end of her bed.

"Who are you?" Crystal asked. The figure remained silent "Wait, I know you. You were in my dream." Crystal thought deeply about her dream and the figure nodded.

Meanwhile, Darien woke up bright and early that morning, with a smile on his face. He had his love back and his sister had awoken from the brink of death. The two people who mattered the most to him were safe. Darien was deliriously happy. He couldn't wait to bring Crystal back home. The apartment definitely sounded empty without her laughter and cheeriness.

Darien worked through his usual morning routine happily and at 9 am he drove the car out of the car park and headed off to the hospital to see his little sister again. He stepped out of the elevator with a broad smile across his face, walked down the corridor and stopped at Crystal's door. Debating whether or not to knock on the door, Darien finally decided to open the door quietly, just in case Crystal was still sleeping. He opened the door slowly and peered in only to see an empty bed.

"Crystal?" Darien walked into the hospital room, looking around. The bed had been freshly made. The flowers were still in their vases and everything was left as it was before. Crystal's hospital garments lay neatly folded on the edge of the bed that she was laying in only a few hours before. On the pillow lay a note addressed to Darien. It had been written in Crystal's hand. Darien looked at the note nervously before deciding to read it. He sat down on the bed, opened the note and read it out loud to himself:

Dearest Darien,

Ok, ok. Please don't freak out just yet. I understand that by now you would've realized that I'm no longer in the hospital. I've left to a location which I cannot tell you about right now. But don't worry, I'm safe. What am I doing? Well, I cannot tell you what I am doing or exactly when I will be back, but I promise I will be no longer than a few weeks. What I'm doing is extremely important and cannot wait. Please don't worry! I'm fine! I promise I'll be back. I don't know when. It depends. But you'll be the first to know when I'm back. Wait for the cherry blossoms to fall and wait for me in the Winter Snow.

Love Always, Your Little Sister.

Crystal

[PS- Don't forget to go shopping regularly. Oh, and never forget that I love you. Smile ok?]

Darien smiled as he folded the note once more. He knew she would be alright and he knew that she would be home, safe and sound soon as well. Darien walked over to the hospital window and looked out, up at the sky. The cold wind rushed past and chilled all that were outside. A signal that Autumn would soon be overcome by Winter once more. He gave a small sigh as if he were waiting for the clouds to fall, once again blanketing Tokyo in Winter Snow.

* * *

(End)

Crystal Saturn


End file.
